


Blue Box of Mischief

by ManipLoki



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 11th Doctor, Abortion, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Broken Bones, Child Death, Death, Explicit Sexual Content, Female Loki (Marvel), Fetus death, Forced Abortion, Gore, Infant Death, Loki - Freeform, Loki Whump, Male Loki (Marvel), Medical Experimentation, Medical Torture, Multi, Needles, Nudity, Odin - Freeform, Oral Sex, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Abuse, Shapeshifting, Slave Loki, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, TARDIS - Freeform, Thor - Freeform, Torture, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Whump, amelia pond - Freeform, doctor who - Freeform, pregnancy from rape, slave!Loki, thor 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2019-11-06 14:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 45,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManipLoki/pseuds/ManipLoki
Summary: Loki let go and fell from the Bifrost. He fell through a wormhole and taken through worlds you can hardly imagine. Before he was found by Thanos, he had many great and terrible adventures.This fic starts with Loki dangling from the Bifrost at the end of Thor 1.I do borrow Endlessstairway's thrall collars in this fic.





	1. The Crooked Grin

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings: Suicidal attempts and thoughts, blood, gore, violence, whump, broken bones, slavery, nudity 
> 
> So this is my big project that has distracted me from Can Mischief Truly Die. Since October I have written drabbles and scenes from this fic and now I finally get to pull it all together. This first chapter is very dark as you can see my list of trigger warnings. This chapter and the next are especially dark with themes of suicidal thoughts and attempts. I'm not entirely comfortable with writing such themes so hopefully we'll get passed it by mid chapter 2.

“I could have done it!” Loki shouted. The winds and the gravity the destruction of the Bifrost pulled at him, weighed him down. “For you!” Loki screamed at his Father. His voice became a whimper, “For all of us.” Loki didn’t realize he was crying until the tear ran a cold track down his cheek. 

He couldn’t look at Thor. He could only stare into his Father’s eye. Loki knew that he had made some unwise choices. Choices that directly harmed Thor, risked further war with Jotunheim and the lives of Asgardians. Loki had to prove though, he had to prove that he was on Asgard’s side, despite his blood. 

“No, Loki,” Odin told him. 

The ice that had gripped his heart the moment he had learned the truth of his...nature, squeezed the beating organ. Loki couldn’t breathe. It was all for nothing. Loki felt the ice spread throughout him. He would never feel warmth again. Loki knew he could never go back. Odin would not just pull him back up and they would go back to the way things were. Not after the destruction he caused. Loki had failed, he had failed Odin, Asgard and he had failed himself. Who was he kidding? A frost giant could never sit on the throne of Asgard. All Loki had managed to do was to prove that his blood defined his moral status. Loki clearly was a monster after all. 

He’d rather die than go back to the palace, it would never be warm there again. He would be more of an outcast, more of a shadow. Thor wanted to kill all of...his kind. The thought was acid in his throat. Thor would kill him, along with any number of Asgardians, once they too knew the truth. Loki’s home was gone. All that was left was a cage for a filthy traitorous frost giant. 

But he didn’t have to go back. He could let the black hole tear him apart. It was easy. It wasn’t like using a knife, or a noose. It was as easy as breathing, just a matter of relaxing his hand. All he had to do was...let go. 

Loki watched their mouths gape and shape his name on their lips. But all he could hear was the sound of rushing wind and water. He was pulled down swiftly. He shivered as space stole his breath. He was falling a long way and the moment Asgard disappeared from view he looked down to stare at the swirling hurricane that would be his end. 

There was no air in his lungs to scream as his body compressed and his bones snapped under the tension. The space around him inverted and spat him out into darkness and far away stars. A crooked smile in the dark grinned at him. It had jagged teeth. It widened as Loki fell closer to it. Light shined out of waiting jaws and devoured him whole. 

Loki awoke to wet gasps. Everything, everything hurt. His seidr was slow to respond to him. Green magic crackled over his skin. Slowly his magic tried to heal the broken bones. He gagged and coughed on the blood that filled his lungs. His seidr depleted too quickly and he had to rely on his Asgardian energy for healing. 

What a farce, he thought. He wasn’t Asgardian, so then did he have to rely on Jotun strength to heal? Or had Odin found some way to infuse him with Asgardian energy to sustain the lie he had been given to his whole life? Why had he bothered to use his magic to heal himself? He should have used it to snap his own neck and be free of the pain all together. 

It was useless. He would just have to heal naturally before he could end himself once more. He was so disappointed that it was a wormhole, rather than a black hole as he had first assumed. It was pitiful and pathetic that he would have to wait around to heal before he could end his life. 

Loki drifted in and out of fitful, restless sleep, dreams of monsters under his skin, pulling him down to Helheim. Loki awoke with a scream as pain gripped his damaged arms. Nails dug into the injuries and Loki’s eyes flew open. A Skrull, Loki was sure of it, had captured him. The alien dragged Loki to a cart and threw him. Loki howled as his injuries were jostled. His head hit the metal flooring which only rendered him fully unconscious. 

\--

There were people around him. They touched and prodded him, it earned them moans and groans. Loki tried to curl away, but he was pinned down. It was dark, he couldn’t see. He brandished a dagger from a hidden place. Someone kicked it from his grip. Their footwear made from heavy thick metal armor, shattered the bones in his hand. Loki cried out from the pain. His arm was forced down and he could feel hands and claws on him. They tugged at his armor and clothes. He whined as they jostled his injuries as they pulled free his clothing. Loki was too hurt and tired to fight them. His hand was crooked and wrong. 

He wished they would just kill him already. Save him the trouble of having to heal and having to do the task himself. It would be harder this time. Before all he had to do was relax and let go. Now it would be more active, like a knife carved across his throat or preparing a rope. 

Loki faded back and forth from agony to numbness and sleep. His vision was blurry, he knew he was surrounded by people. He hoped for a misstep so they could crush his throat by mistake. Loki waited a long time. So long that his damaged hand began to heal wrong. He didn’t care. He just wanted it to be over. 

It was far from over. Loki moaned when he was lifted out of the cart. He was carried by uncaring hands into a brightly lit place. It burned his eyes after so long in the dark. They placed in on a table and he bristled in fear as restraints slid over his limbs to hold him in place. 

“You think we’d pay for such a broken thing?” Loki heard voices drift near him. 

“It’s not human, though it looks it. It wore armor of metal not known to any of traders in this part of the galaxy.” 

“Let’s see it then, that might be worth more than the broken slab there.” 

They bickered and bartered over him. His head just pounded with a monstrous headache. His fractured body shivered as if he was cold. But Loki was never cold. It should have been a sign to him long ago that his skin was just a lie. 

“We’ll give it some rudimentary medical care, but if it doesn’t impress us by tomorrow morning you can have it back. As payment for wasting our time, we’ll need the rest of its armor.”

“Just…” Loki panted, he struggled to speak. “Just end me,” Loki finally spoke out. 

“Not only physically broken, but mentally broken as well,” one of the voices said. “Interesting.” 

“The original deal still stands.” The voices drifted away and left Loki alone. 

He kept his eyes closed and hoped for death. He wasn’t left alone long. They came back for him, or maybe it was someone else. Loki didn’t keep track. There hands were hot on him. He cried out weakly as they manipulated his bones back into place. They rebroke the bones in his hand so it would heal correctly. Tears streamed down Loki’s face, his throat was rubbed raw from his screams. Eventually someone came around and wiped him down. They vigorously scrubbed the grime, dirt and blood from his flesh. They left him alone and he drifted into sleep. 

His seidr returned to him slowly. He didn’t think about stopping it from crackling over his skin to heal the bones. He was so tired of hurting. Once he was able he would free himself from the restraints. He would summon a dagger and slash it across his throat. Whatever was going on here, he would not let it continue. He would not let them have him. 

The sound of gasping and ‘ahs’ stirred Loki into full awareness. His magic slowed and came to a stop. A sigh of relief washed over him. Finally he was healed. He was still exhausted and his seidr was nowhere to fully regained. But it would be enough. 

Loki jerked at the restraints and snapped them like twigs. He lifted himself off of the table. His vision was still a little blurry. But it was enough to see the green aliens in lab coats. They scrambled around him. One of the aliens spoke to another. 

Loki heard him whisper, “Make sure to pay the man in full.” 

Loki glared at them and summoned a blade. He smiled, one that showed his teeth, his rebellion. He took a deep breath. This was much harder than just letting go. But he wouldn’t be anyone’s pet. Loki lifted the blade and slashed it across his throat.

Loki slid off the table and dropped the dagger. The scientists around him raced towards him. Loki choked on his own blood. He just had to ensure that they didn’t heal him, that enough of his blood was drained so they could not save him. He weakly sent a wave of seidr at them, pushing them back. He slipped on his blood and it sent him to the floor. He lifted his hand up to continue throwing people away from him. 

Loki’s mouth gaped open in a breathless scream as something struck his shoulder. It pierced his flesh. Blurred human shaped beings with the heads of horned beasts and gray skin approached him. Loki tried to send up another barrier, but the blood gushing out of his throat and down it drained his seidr. Loki did not recognize the species. From the wound there was a thin thread like line that connected him to the weapon the creatures pointed at him. He watched, almost in slow motion as the creature pressed a second trigger. 

Loki’s body went into a series of convulsions, the blood spilled out of him quicker. He writhed as electricity lit up his body. There was nothing in that void of agony but lightning. His vision bled into darkness. He left this world with a twisted grin on his face. He was free of life.


	2. The Will of Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Suicidal attempts and thoughts, blood, gore, violence, whump, broken bones, slavery, nudity, scientific experimentation, torture, burning, needles. 
> 
> This chapter is still very dark. This will be another intense emotional roller coaster. And I am not nice to Loki. So be aware of the trigger warnings.

Loki slowly opened his eyes. Utter despair and disappointment as he found he was still alive. He was in a chair and manacled to a table. There was a weight on him that pressed his face into the table. His hands were just close enough to him that he could reach out and feel his throat. The wound was completely gone. Not even a scar. 

There were people behind him. They moved slowly and touched him. Loki reached for his magic, there was too little to do anything with it. He shivered as they pushed his hair off of his neck. He shivered when he felt them press something wet and cold to the back of his neck. The moment it was taken away, Loki felt some pierce his skin. A deep incision was made, the blade came to a stop when the tip scraped against bone. Loki held his breath as he tried to keep the screams inside of him. The blade was pulled upward to the base of his skull. Loki allowed himself a breath. He unexpectedly jerked his head back, forcing the blade in their hands to cut deeper. He shouted in pain, but went limp. The action was not enough to kill him, only to temporarily paralyze him. 

Now Loki couldn’t move at all. The scientists gathered around him. He couldn’t see what they were doing. He could only feel the mass pain that was the back of his neck. Even Loki’s vocal cords were paralyzed. He couldn’t even whine at the pain. Only his breath quickened. He felt them push something, hot and metal into the incision. There was a click that seemed to echo in Loki’s ears. The metal in his neck fractured and stretched. He was no longer paralyzed. His body and limbs trembled sporadically as he went into a series of convulsions. He could feel it. Like snakes slithering into him, like fingers that clawed at him. The spindles hooked themselves into his brain and became rooted along his nerves. It hurt, and burned and he felt sick as the mechanical parasite sunk its teeth into him. 

When the process was over and his body stilled, they removed him from the chair. He was limp and weak. Loki was dragged out of the room and into another. The next one was brighter with another table set. The metallic restraints laid open and waiting for him. Loki’s body still refused to respond to him as they moved him onto the table. They locked him down on his back. He whined as it jolted the implant in his neck. The light blinded him. He closed his eyes and tried to make himself relax. There was nothing he could do now. He needed to wait for his seidr to build back up before he could attempt to end his life again. 

He heard movement around him again. He squinted his eyes open. More of the same aliens with green scaly skin and others he had never seen before. Some had red skin, some looked like fish, gurgling at strange tubes around their faces. They had names. They talked. Loki had toned them out. They ignored him for the most part anyway, so he ignored them. He tried to ignore them. 

“Hello,” a rather humanoid looking being said. He stuck his face in front of Loki’s. He was one of the green Skrull looking aliens. 

His clawed hand stroked Loki’s cheek as if he were a pet. Loki jerked away, but the chains held him in place and the reptilian man suddenly grabbed his face painfully. “I know you can understand me. Your abilities are quite fascinating. What manner of creature are you?” 

Loki glared at the monster holding his chin, but he didn’t answer. 

“We will find out what you are. You won’t refuse us forever. We’ll find out.”

The reptilian let go of Loki. Loki cringed when something cold and sharp pricked the skin inside of his elbow. He looked down and saw as the reptilian stuck him with something hard and cold. It connected to a tube and bag. Loki shivered as he watched the alien collect his blood into the bag. 

The reptilian looked over Loki’s bare chest hungrily. He pulled out some sort of device and scanned his chest. He prodded Loki’s chest a couple of times and checked the device once more before setting it down and cleaning the right side of his chest, just below his lungs. He saw the reptilian pick up a thin, but long, metal tube.

The instrument hovered right over his chest, just below his lungs and ribs, where the reptilian had prodded him before, “We’re sampling your organs, since you won’t tell us what you are, we will have to figure it out ourselves. Though,” the reptilian hesitated. The metal instrument barely touched Loki’s skin. It left goosebumps in its wake. “I could give you another chance to tell us what you are…”

Loki gritted his teeth, what was he? Asgardian, was the instinctual answer. But that was a lie, Loki was not Asgardian. He was...Loki gulped. He couldn’t bring himself to say it. It made bile rise up and burn his throat. He was...a monster. He was the monster under his own bed…

“Not talking, eh?” asked the reptilian with a shrug and a cruel grin. Loki took a breath, mentally preparing himself to speak. 

“AAAAAH!” Loki screamed as the reptilian too quickly dug the sharp tool into his chest, between his ribs and deep into the organs beneath. His whole body tensed and he yelled again when the the reptilian withdrew the instrument. He found himself panting as he watched. The instrument had taken a piece of one of his organs. The reptilian moved out of his line of vision with the instrument and the piece he stole from Loki’s body. Loki turned his head away from the reptilian’s direction as tears threatened.

"Gah," Loki wheezed as his vision swam and his head spun. He moved his head carefully to look down at his arm. The reptilian was now changing the full bag of his blood with another empty one. Why were they taking his blood? Did they intend to drain him completely? He hoped they would, free his soul from his body, let him escape from the agony of life. The room spinned and he closed his eyes. Deep breathes aggravated the wound on...in his chest. He desperately tried to control his breathing, to ease his agony. 

The sudden sound of pressure being released startled him. The shackles on one of his arms and ankles became free! He jerked up and took a swipe at the green alien. The reptilian dodged the movement and leaned forward. His hand became a fist and punched Loki directly into the hole in his chest. 

Loki crumpled over himself. He gasped, the air had all rushed out and replaced with a streak of agony. The reptilian snatched up his arm and pulled him over on his side and reconnected the free shackle with the arm that was still held down. This forced Loki to lay on his side. The side with the hole in in. He couldn’t hide his tears now. He struggled to breathe, but each breath was agony. 

Loki gasped as he watched the reptilian change out a third bag of his blood. "You're taking too much," Loki whispered. He was lightheaded and dizzy. 

“I’ve seen you regenerate your blood loss when you slit your throat,” the reptilian, “Which is an impressive skill. We are testing how much is too much. We have not even gotten close to your limit as of yet. Though, again, we may reconsider, if you told us, what sort of creature you are. You look human, but lots of things look human in these parts. 

“I am not...mortal,” Loki said through gritted teeth as the reptilian walked behind him and out of his line of sight. 

“Mortal, that is an interesting term, does that mean you are...immortal?” the reptilian asked. Loki shuddered as the reptilian stroked Loki’s bare back. “Should we test that?” The prodding with the soft part of the reptilian’s finger didn’t hurt. Loki felt the reptilian’s open hand press his palm against Loki’s back. He heard the clinking sound of metal being picked up. 

Loki yelled as another metal tube broke through the barrier of his skin. Loki arched his back as he tried to get away from the instrument that pierced yet another organ. The reptilian was surprisingly strong and held him in place. 

Loki hid his face in his arm as the tears quickly trickled down his face. It burned, it ached and when the reptilian pulled yet another piece of organ from Loki’s body, he whimpered. 

The reptilian moved away and returned empty handed, he released the cuffs around Loki’s ankles, Loki was too weak, too much in pain to attempt to struggle free. The monster manhandled Loki, he pushed Loki’s knees up to his chest and used a strap to secure Loki’s legs in the new position. Loki’s eyes closed. He hoped he could just pass out and sleep, or better yet be released to Helheim. Get this horrible nightmare over with! He could feel the bruises rising up and discoloring his skin. His knee happened to be pressing into the one in his chest. 

He felt the reptilian’s hands on his back. The reptilian traced the bones in Loki’s back. Loki knew the metal instruments the reptilian used were not made from Uru. Maybe it was something from Svartalfheim. It took a very sturdy metal to be able to pierce an Asgardian’s flesh. His stomach dropped, but he wasn’t Asgardian now...was he? 

“You know how to make this stop,” the monster said as Loki felt another metal tube barely touch the skin over his vertebrae. 

“I tell you what I am and you will stop?” Loki asked. 

“That’s all. Then all of this will stop.”

“I am Jotun, of Jotunheim,” Loki told him. He squeezed his eyes shut tight. The words felt sour on his tongue. It made him sick, to admit to the truth of that terrible lie. Why couldn’t he have just died when he fell? Why did that horrible awning mouth of the wormhole have to swallow him up?

Loki waited for a response, but he only heard a tsking sound from the alien. It was his only warning before the alien shoved the metal tube between his lower vertebrae. Loki screamed. He couldn't think. He couldn’t describe that horrible pain. All it could be was horrible agony. His vision to darkness as he passed out.

Loki slowly woke up to the sound of someone screaming as if they were being tortured. It took him a few moments to realize it was his own voice. The pain was sharp and it seemed to drag on for an eternity. Fire shot through his pelvis as the reptilian forced the instrument into the bone. Loki heard his bone crack and give way to the intrusion. 

Loki’s existence was rendered down to pain and nothing else. He couldn’t see anything beyond the white static that was his vision. His hip burned as if it had been jabbed with a hot poker. Tears ran down his cheeks as the reptilian let him and then returned to bandaged him up. He yelped, but remained limp when he was moved to the position of laying on his back. Every breath Loki took aggravated the unexpected injuries.

“But I told you,” Loki ground out of his mouth. 

The reptilian wiped the tears from Loki’s eyes, “And you were punished for lying. There is no such a thing as a ‘Jotun’.” 

Loki was left on the table for a short while a moment to rest and to slowly heal the damage done to him. Someone returned to clean him and after that he was removed from the room. They dragged Loki into a large hall. It was filled with cages along the floor. Many other creatures were cramped up inside. They all were different. Some looked more like him. Some looked monsters and pets. Loki’s handlers stopped before and opened door. They shoved him in and locked the cage door behind him. 

The cage was not big enough for him to stretch out, or to stand if he had the strength of it. He laid on his unhurt side with his knees pulled up to his chest. The cage was made out of metallic mesh. It left crisscrossing marks over his skin. He curled up and fell into a deep sleep. When he woke his seidr should be replenished enough for him to finally end his life. 

When he woke up, he felt stronger. It was time. He would be free finally. Loki reached for his seidr. He could feel it under his skin. He reached for his dimensional pocket for another dagger. Loki’s brows furrowed in confusion as his seidr didn’t respond. It rippled under his skin, but did nothing. He called for it again, nothing. Loki’s breaths came out as gasps. He pushed himself up onto his knees. He pushed at his magic and the implant flared in a searing heat. Loki choked on a scream.

He slumped to his side again. With a shaky hand he reached around his neck to carefully touch the implant. His breath hissed over his teeth as the gentle touch sent flames burning across his nerves. Loki’s eyes were wide in horror. The implant, it made sense now of its purpose. It stopped him from accessing his magic. 

He had been stripped of everything: his identity, his people, his kingdom, his family, his magic, his freewill. He lost control over his fate. He was to be forced to live against his will. And to what end? A rage burned somewhere within him. He was a scholar, a prince, a king, one of Asgard’s most powerfulest mages, despite his Jotun blood. He was unique. Loki growled as he pulled his hands away from the implant. If he couldn’t die, then he would not just be their pet. He would fight them, until he killed them all or they killed him. But he would not be their toy. He would not let them use him. Loki held onto that rage as abruptly his cage door clicked open. 

Surprised Loki looked around at the other cages and watched as the other creatures climbed out. Loki slowly followed suit. There were guards who struck at the straddlers. Hundreds of years of strategy and training flitted through his mind. Loki waited by his cage while the others filed out down to another door. The guards approached him. 

“Get in line!” they shouted at him. One of them swung a baton at him. Loki dodged it and caught it in his hand. The guard jerked it back, but couldn’t break Loki’s grip. Loki tugged it, the guard tripped forward and Loki smashed his elbow into the guard’s face. The guard dropped, but the guard’s two other friends raced up to fight him. They were sorely outmatched. Loki dodged their attacks and caught their fists. With a jerk and a twist he rendered their arms useless with the sounds of breaking bones. He left them on the ground crumpled. Loki reached down to strip them of their clothes so he could escape. Or rather so he could burn this place from inside out while in disguise as one of their own. 

Loki stripped the taller of the guards and began to pull his clothes on. Loki aimed another kick as he noticed one of them moving. As he pulled his leg back, the guard lifted his unhurt hand and pressed the metal disc in his hand. The implant flared in furious fire. It dragged along his nerves and dragged him to the floor in a heap. The heat was unbearable and it went on forever. 

Not forever. It came to an end eventually along to the end of this strength. The attack left him boneless and just in time for new guards to drag him away. Away from the others and from the hall. Loki forced his eyes to stay open to observe the paths they took him by. 

They dropped him off, unrestrained, in an empty white room. Slowly Loki gained his strength, enough to pull himself up. He gave himself another few moments. His body still shook from the punishment. He lifted a hand, hesitantly, to touch the implant. He gasped as such a gentle touch sent pain coursing down his spine. Loki swallowed thickly before climbing to his feet. 

He stumbled as he walked back to the door. He propped himself up against the wall, where whomever entered wouldn’t see him when they entered. If he was fast enough, perhaps he could kill them before they used the implant against him.


	3. Betrayed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Suicidal thoughts, blood, gore, violence, whump, slavery, nudity, scientific experimentation, torture, burning, whipping, unwanted touch.
> 
> OH it is getting exciting!

Chapter 3

It didn’t take long before the door opened and a creature in slender leather marched in. Loki quickly attacked. It was another Skrull like creature, reptilian in nature and bright green. This one was tall, feminine and muscular. Loki struck at her neck. Loki was weak, tired, sick, and hurt, but he was still fast. His hand grazed over her bare neck. She turned on him. She grabbed his wrist and pulled his weight over her back. The momentum of his attack had him tumblinging to the ground. But he landed on his feet and freed his hand. 

The female creature was a warrior and well trained, she blocked his blows, mostly. He let satisfaction creep up on the expression across his face, as blood poured down hers. Loki did not allow himself to pause or hesitate. He drove her back with further attacks. She grabbed his wrist again and wrenched it painfully into dislocation. Loki growled in pain His other fist rammed into her throat and she released his injured hand as she tried to move away. 

Lok quickly maneuvered her into a corner, he landed a punch that guaranteed a concussion. Her head snapped back in a daze. Loki turned and ran. He barely had a foot out of the open door when he found himself surrounded by rhyno creatures. They knocked him to the ground and beat him into submission. Their large boots that carried their heavy bodies left him without a single clear patch of unbruised skin.

Loki’s back arched when one of those heavy boots hit his implant. Loki arched his back and screamed in agony as white flames seared his nerves. He gagged on bile until he could weakly spew it from his body. He immediately went limp under their feet. Loki’s desire for his suffering to end with death and the burning rage to end all their lives slowly and painfully warred within him. 

Loki settled on a pathetic and despairing whimper as the Reptilian warrior stepped out into the hallway, just far enough to catch him by his ankle and drag him back into the white room. She left him laying in the center of the room. He laid limply, but with gritted teeth as he was no sooner freed. 

The alien tapped her fingers against one of the empty walls. A table, chair and the glass surface of a computer interface slid out for her use. She gently sat down at the white chair provided. She tapped a clawed finger at her lips before she began speaking. The computer interface at once began both an audio and a text recording of what she said. 

“The slave called Jotun is an adept warrior, despite being without nutrients for seven star cycles. It is well trained and would have managed escape if not for the guards at the door.” 

Loki flinched at the name. He forced himself up onto his elbows. “My name is Loki!” 

“You told Dr. Sallahrz your name is Jotun,” she said. 

“No, Jotun is what I am, not my name,” Loki admitted. 

“We’ve never come across nor heard of a spieces called Jotun before. Since you are the only one of your kind then your name will be Jotun. But hardly is should matter. Once you are given a master your name will be whatever your master deems.” 

“I have no master!” 

“No, not yet, but you shall. You have the implant so your abilities that were recorded before the implant have proven that you have the ability of object materialization. You created a forcefield of some sort around you, suggesting telekinesis. Which proved you are a danger to yourself, thus the implant without further experimentation. What else can you do?”

“Do you expect that I would just grovel at your feet and tell you everything?”

“You are already at my feet and if you were to be honest it would save you some pain.” 

Loki grinned wickedly, “I am called the god of Lies and Mischief, that is the only honest information I will give you.” 

“Hm,” the woman said thoughtfully. “You are proving to be something of a challenge. But there is a reason that I work in this division, I love new cases like yours.” She was silent for a moment. Each moment gave Loki a little bit more strength. He managed to push himself up to his knees. 

“There is something you need to understand, Jotun. This facility is the greatest slavers facilities in this galaxy. You will learn to become a good slave. And one day you will answer my questions honestly without hesitation. You are property. Nothing more. You are lucky that we have saved you, you were out on your own, lost and hurt, in the dark. Abandoned. But we welcomed you into our home. When you are good you will earn food. When you are bad we will discipline you. You owe us your life, because we saved you. So I’ll give you one last chance to answer my questions.” 

Loki did not answer her. So the implant seared his nerves and whited out his vision. When he could see again he found himself huddled over his own legs. He was screaming and crying. He was disgusted with such a display of weakness. But the blows of the sharp whip on his back was more than he could bare. A few stray lashes now and then would hit his implant and it would send him into unseeing again. 

When the session was over, the female Skrull creature had the rhyno creatures drag him off, bleeding to a separate room. They sprayed him down. Not just with water, but something stringent that made his back feel like he was being flayed. It was worse than the whip. The high pressure of the water hurt against the numerous open wounds and against the implant. Loki found himself limp on the ground. The water and burning stringent swirled around him and in his eyes, ears mouth and nose. The only positive from it all, was the ice cold water they used. 

After that they dragged him back to his cage. Cramped and in pain he laid and he slept. Until the next time. He awoke to them dragging him out of his cage. They dropped him before the Skrull like woman. She asked him the questions, but he didn’t answer her. When she told him he was property he denied her. He refused to speak when she pulled out the whip from the session before. When it was over he was sent to be cleaned and then placed back into his cramped cage. The pattern continued for...Loki was unsure of how much time had passed. At least 10 sessions had passed. He continued to fight that woman and all who laid hands on him. But he was getting worse. He was worse off than the first day he met that woman. Loki could not recall the last time he ate. Did he manage to have a bite of something before Thor came back? His past was becoming to blurry and fuzzy with pain to remember. 

The 10th session was little different than the others. In which Loki was dragged from his cage and left on the floor for the woman to beat him. 

“Please,” Loki found his lips muttering. 

“What is that?” she asked. 

“Don’t hurt me, please,” Loki whimpered. He hated himself for giving in. But the short sessions between had left little room for his back to heal. Without medical attention, it would be severely scarred forever.

“You know what you must do to avoid the whip,” she told him. 

Loki gritted his teeth. “I am a mage, most things are rather not impossible for me. Your people witnessed telekinesis and object materialization. I track people, I can manipulate the mind, I can teleport, I can heal, I can shapeshift, I can-” 

“Shapeshift?” the woman asked. 

Loki nodded. 

“I would like to see that.” 

“Loki reached for the implant, but stopped his hand before reaching it. “I cannot show you right now,” he told her words she clearly already knew.

The woman reached out to the computer interface and tapped away on it. A small compartment slid open on the wall. She reached her hand inside. 

“This is one of our more basic control collars. It allows you to use your powers only by strict command of your master. Which is me until you are bought.” 

Loki flinched away from her touch and struggled away. She was already too close, she easily subdued him with the graze of her claw over the implant. He went limp and she closed the collar around his neck. There was an audible click and a pain as the collar pressed into the implant. 

“There is an interface between collar and implant. You’ll never be able to remove the implant with the collar around your neck and only the one who locks the collar around your neck can remove it.” 

Loki shivered. 

The woman moved away from him. “Jotun, use your power to heal yourself.” 

Loki’s power was open, Loki could feel it. He reached for it and summoned it to his finger tips. A knife! Loki reached out for his dimensional pocket to grab one. But the pocket would not open. 

The Handler laughed, “I see you are trying to use your powers against me. It doesn't work like that. There are a many different types of Thrall Collars out there, each with their different set of rules. This one however, gives you access only to the power in which your master has made a command for.” 

Loki glared at her. He set his magic aside, leapt to his feet and struck a blow towards the woman. She grabbed his collar and jerked. It bumped into the implant and sent him to the floor, writhing in pain. She threatened to bring out the whip if he did not obey. So Loki gave in. When he could sit up again he summoned his seidr, he felt the pain diminish as he healed the wounds on his back. Loki bowed his head in despair as his first time using magic again was on the whim of his handler. 

“Perfect. Another test is required. Transform yourself into a dog.” 

Loki did not obey. So she had him whipped. When he still did not obey she had the guards come and beat him. They took him back to be cleaned and placed back into his cage. 

Loki awoke before they came for him again. He smiled, triumphant. She had left the collar on him and the command still left his magic open and waiting. He waited until the guards opened his cage. With a shout he transformed. He chose a dog as close to a wolf as the collar would allow him. The collar became instantly too tight, but Loki ignored it as he sank his teeth into those of the guards. He tore out their throats and quickly ran away. 

The dog-wolf’s form was perfect for killing, but not so grand at opening doors. Loki could not transform back as the order had not been given. Opening the doors were difficult. He had to leap just right to smash a paw or nose into the mechanism that opened the doors. He made it through several before he found himself in a familiar room. 

Loki shivered, even from the warped view of the dog-wolf’s eye, Loki could tell that he had entered the room in which he was kept on the table, so blood and pieces of his organs could be stolen. There was a man on the table now, he shivered as blood was pulled from his veins. The dog-wolf’s sense of hearing allowed Loki to realize that the man was neither Asgardian nor mortal. The strange echoing of two hearts pumping blood confused. Loki wished he could help the creature, but he had more pressing matters, like removing the collar. 

Loki trotted passed without being noticed. He had just managed to find a door to the outside when the implant burst into flames. 

Loki was not set on fire. But he wished that he had been. His desire for death and revenge twisted around him as he was placed on his side, laying down in his Handler’s room. The implant still burned at the ends of his nerves. 

“Jotun, return to your usual form.” 

Loki obeyed, just to avoid some pain. 

“You’ll have to be punished for this. Though your dog form was very beautiful. If you are obedient for the rest of the session, perhaps after your punishment you can have something to eat, doesn’t that sound nice?” 

Loki’s stomach rumbled in betrayal and his handler smiled cruelly. 

“Transform into a woman.”

Light glowed around his body as he transformed into a woman. Loki’s handler knelt down next to her. She grabbed Loki’s chin to inspect her. She spread out Loki’s legs to look at her. “Very good, return to your male form.” 

Loki obeyed. His handler stood up add to her findings with the interface. When she completed that she pull out the whip. Loki cringed as she whipped him. All the wounds returned as if they had been left on him the session before. But she did present to him a cup of water and a slice of bread. Loki greedily devoured it. 

He jerked back when she ran her hand through his hair. Her gentle touch became harsh as she took a handful of his hair and jerked his head back. Her clawed finger trailed down his exposed throat. 

“You are property. You are not your own. You will have to learn this lesson one way or another.” 

Loki growled at her. She smiled. Her finger touching his throat moved to caress his lips. “You are clearly a powerful creature, an extraordinary warrior with many skills, but you are so, so very pretty. And your ability to shift from genders, I wonder if they’ll use you for the fighting rings, or rather make you their toy.” Her finger left his lips in a quick movement to squeeze his cock. Loki stiffened as her grip became painful. 

“I will not...allow-” Loki choked out. 

“You will obey, or you’ll stay with me in training until the end of your days, for me to play with.” She dug her claws into his cock, making him cry out. She let go of him after that and threw him to the ground. She gently removed the collar before allowing the guards to take away. 

 

 

Loki hated the cage. Hated it. There was no way he could lay down. No way he could sit up. The metal mesh left his knees aching with a crisscross pattern indented into his skin. He was still without any clothes. The cage forced him into an uncomfortable position of kneeling. But it was better than being beaten half to death by his handler.

He was so tired. He just wanted to sleep. He wished he could use his seidr so he could be free. But with that thing in his neck, any time he focused a single spark, his mind lost focus. It was like a zap right into his thoughts. It was disorientating and it made him feel sick. 

Loki flinched when the guards dragged in another slave. Loki kept his eyes down and tried not to shiver when the cages rattled and the man was forced onto his hands and knees to enter his cage. 

“Do they never turn off the lights here, what does one have to do to get some sleep around here?” 

Loki’s eyebrows raised. He turned his head towards the man nearing his cage. None of the others dared to speak, or at least the ones who have dared are taken, whipped and then returned. Their backs marked with crisscrosses much like his own.

The cage next to his held the new comer. He was a long legged skinny man, also naked like all the inhabitants in cages around him. This man had deeply sunken eyes and appearance wise didn’t look much older than Loki himself. Loki knew appearances were deceiving though. The man had strange, pale green eyes and short brown hair that wanted to flop to one side of his head. Loki recognized him slowly and his eyes widened in surprise. The man Loki’d left on the table as he made his own escape attempt. Loki glared as he noticed the lack of the implant in the man’s neck. It wasn’t fair! Or was it a matter of, this creature had no powers for their masters to fear? 

“Hello there,” the man next to Loki said with a strange smile. Loki’s eye brows furrowed. How could one be so...so cheerful in a place like this. 

“What is your name?” the man asked. “You can call me, Smith,” Smith gave Loki another bizarre smile. 

Loki pursed his lips, he glanced out beyond his cage to where the guards were. They were on the other end of the warehouse now and the man’s whispering seemed to go unheard. 

“Loki,” he whispered. 

Smith’s smile seemed to widen at that. “Nice to meet you Loki. Such a fantastic name. You aren’t the first Loki for me to run across. The universe is big, so big. I once knew a robot named Loki. He was a sort of personal assistant of a friend of mine. He helped us get out of a scrap in Helheim.” 

Loki shuddered at the man’s words. First it was the thought of visiting Helheim, second was with anticipation. Finally someone who knew something familiar, something that was close to home. That word stuck in his throat. Asgard was not his home, but it was all he knew. It was familiar, more familiar than the strange monsters here who didn't even know what a Jotun was. 

“How did you manage to reach that realm?” Loki asked, still a quiet whisper. Smith continued his broad smile. 

“With my ship of course, but you don’t want to go to Helheim, it is a vicious planet filled with...with cobwebs and giant spiders. No, no, no, when we get out of here, I’ll find you a shining city, or a warm garden… Ah since we’re on the topic of Norse mythology, how about Asgard?” 

Loki paled, “What?” he asked. 

“You heard me. I won’t be able to get out of here on my own. I have help coming, but things will be much easier if I had an accomplice.”

Loki shook his head, “No, what you said before, you can get me to Asgard?”

“Of course, fantastic place, brilliant really. Can you imagine, a whole planet sized theme-park. Entertainment for a lifetime that one.” 

Loki’s eye brows furrowed at the strange words coming from the man’s mouth. 

“Have you not been to Asgard before?” the man asked. 

“I’m not sure we are thinking of the same place,” Loki told him. 

“Hm, there could be some translation mix up somewhere. But if you help me out, I’ll help you and we can go to Asgard.”

Loki gulped and turned his head. “I’d rather not.” 

“Oh, well, fair enough. But the sky’s the limit. Actually, not, no, the sky is not the limit. As long as we aren’t violating time too much, there is no limit.” 

Loki sighed, Smith’s hyper energy was making him tired. But he didn’t dare sleep. The thought of escape was too much, too exciting. All this talk of other realms made him believe in hope, that he could actually be free...free to what? Free to destroy the masters? Or free to die? Smith didn’t need to know about either. But with Smith, perhaps one of his goals could be successful. 

“I don’t really have anywhere to go,” Loki told smith. 

“Ah, an outcast, so are we...I mean me...Sorry I just watched that movie with Amy like a week ago, it is still fresh in my mind.” 

“Amy?” Loki asked.

“Ah, I mentioned I have help coming. First she must burn the lab, can’t have too many pieces of me floating out and about. Then if we can, we’ll meet her by the toilets. Not the most romantic of meeting places. Not that there is anything romantic between us. She is a married woman for goodness sake.” 

“How do you plan for us to escape these cages?” Loki asked. 

Smith’s smile faded a bit, “Well I need a distraction, these people have no clue what I can do. They just think I’m a mutated human. I might have told them I was bitten by a radioactive spider. I don’t think they believed me. But at least it has kept most of my potential a secret. I really need your help for this part. I need a distraction, a commotion. I need them to focus on you, but be within my reach. Who wears shorts in a warehouse? No matter. Skin to skin contact will be enough to ensure our release.” 

“You want me to bring their wrath upon my head?” Loki asked nervously. 

“If you can get them into position close enough to me, then I will ensure our release. And I will take you any place you desire.” 

Loki chewed on his lip. “I have no place to go.” 

“Then I’ll help you find a new home. Or you can travel with me. I don’t have a home either. I’m a traveler, explorer. I am a great learner of the universe and I love a view. You have a past you want to runaway from, you can run with me.” 

Loki turned the idea over in his head. “You don’t even know me,” Loki told him. “I could be a monster for all you know.” 

“Ah, fair point. But you also know nothing about me either. So it is an equal risk on both of our parties. But, I can promise to get that thing out of your neck.” 

Loki’s heart jumped at that. He half raised his hand to touch the crude device at the base of his skull. 

“It stops specific brain wave patterns, if you have telepathy, it causes utter disruption, telekinesis, you can say goodbye to that, shapeshifting, trapped forever in that skin, with that there. It is a cruel device, it must feel like you’re half blind. Or like missing an arm. I know they are not pleasant. I’ve had the unfortunate privilege to experience such things. But do not worry, I know how to safely remove it.”

Loki nodded, his mind made up. “They will punish me for what I am about to do. But it is worth it if I get this out,” Loki told Smith. 

“I am sorry for the pain that is to come, but it is our best way out of here and as soon as we get to my ship I swear I will remove it for you. And you can choose what you want from there,” Smith promised him. 

“Very well,” Loki nodded. “Be ready,” Loki told Smith. He took a deep breath and lifted his head as far as he could. He put his hands on the bars and shook it with all his might. 

“Release me!” Loki shouted. “I am a king, I will not be held in this prison any longer!” Loki pushed against the bars. He managed to warp them slightly and large enough to fit his hand through. 

His shouting was enough to draw attention. The guards burned him through the implant. It burned him, but he gritted his teeth and continued to rattle his cage. “I am not a slave and I never will be! You are nothing but Slaphurs! Sons of lazy wolves! I will never bow to you!” 

“Enough of that!” A guard shouted. But Loki didn’t stop. The guard who shouted came up to Loki’s cage and pressed a rod through the bars against his arm. With a flash of light, electricity poured over him. Loki fought against it as it coursed through him. Loki kept fighting. Kept shouting. Kept hoping that this was what Smith needed for their escape. Loki squeezed his eyes shut as the electricity and the burn of the implant combined into pure agony. Loki blacked out to the pain. 

“Loki, Loki!” 

Loki woke up. He was out of the cage, how? He looked up and Smith was standing before him. Already he pulled on the guards’ clothing. 

“But really...shorts in a slave warehouse...why?” Smith was muttering. Loki slowly looked back at the cages. The guard had been stripped of his clothing that Smith now wore and the guard had been shoved into the small space of the cage. 

“Are you alright?” Smith asked Loki as he helped him to his feet. 

Loki swayed and winced at the burn mark on his arm and the whip lashes cracked open from moving. But he nodded. He was out of the cage. 

“Quickly now,” Smith told Loki, holding something out to him. Loki shuddered at the sight of the cuffs. “It is the best way, we only had one guards clothing, your disguise will be as you are, a slave. Trust me, it is your ticket out of here.” 

Loki nodded, he was out of the cage, wasn’t he? He let Smith put the cuffs around his wrists. Smith quickly dragged Loki through the warehouse by the arm. Smith muttered sorry to every cage they passed by. “I will send help,” Smith told the other slaves in the cages looking hopeful at their escape. Smith led Loki out of the warehouse towards the kitchens, lavatories, training rooms and laboratories. Loki shuddered. 

But before the could make it there, they were stopped by another guard. 

“I did not realize someone had sent for that slave already,” the guard said. 

“Ah, yes, this one is special. A very special buyer has already paid for it in full,” Smith told the guard. 

“I know,” said the guard, “Did they call for you to get it? They told me to get it too. I hate when buyers try to overwrite the system. You can go back to your post. I will take it from here.” 

Smith pulled Loki away from the man’s reach. “Ah no, I was told not to let it out of my sight. I am to personally deliver it myself. I cannot break those orders.” 

“Then we have a situation because I was given the same orders. The best course of action is that we deliver it ourselves,” the guard told Smith. 

“Now, are you trying to steal my work away from me?” Smith asked, at the same time putting himself between the guard and Loki. Loki stood there, unsure. He damned Smith in his mind. If only his hands were free, then they could fight their way out. 

“I am trying to be fair,” the guard complained. “But if you will not cooperate, I will happily take your job.” The guard snapped his fingers and four other guards came around the corner and formed a barrier from the direction Smith had been leading Loki towards. “So, your choice now. Me and my friends can stuff you into a cage with the other pets, or you can hand it over and be on your merry way.”

“I’m sorry,” Smith said under his breath. 

“No!” Loki shouted and jerked away. But Smith’s hold was too tight on him. Smith pulled Loki over to the five guards and handed him over. Loki fought the guards. He was so close. So close to getting out of this horrible place. “You promised!” Loki screamed at Smith. But when Loki looked up, Smith was gone. The guards pressed the lightning rods into his sides, sending him back under the veil of unconsciousness and back into the cage of slavery. Smith had betrayed him.


	4. The Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Suicidal thoughts, blood, gore, violence, whump, slavery, nudity, scientific experimentation, torture, unwanted touch, noncon m/m suggestions.

Loki opened his eyes to utter darkness. He couldn’t remember anything beyond Smith handing him over to the guards. He grunted at an ache in his sides. He vaguely recalled a beating and those horrible lightning rods that released electricity. It wasn’t nearly as bad as what Thor could call forth with Mjolnir. But it came in smaller doses and the guards had been very liberal with the rods. 

Loki’s body ached and cramped. He needed to move. But he could not. He was back in a cage not unlike the ones in the slave warehouse. The metal mesh indented into his knees and Loki was bound. His ankles were cuffed together with a thick chain that connected to a collar around his neck. It was short and forced his chin to rest on his knees. His arms were pulled and his wrists were painfully chained behind him. He could not move.

The new collar around his neck rubbed against the implant at the base of his skull. Each breath sent ripples of agony into his neck and spine. And did he mention the dark? He couldn’t see. He could only feel. It was like he was back in the void falling, falling forever. But now he was in a cage and he couldn’t move. Loki hated Smith. Hated Smith for leaving him to this torture. For Smith had left Loki stranded and trapped. 

He wondered every now and then if he was still sleeping, or if he was awake. It was so dark he couldn’t tell the difference. He slept on and off for a long time. The wounds slowly became only a dull ache, until they faded altogether. He tried to not think about Smith. Loki might not have any bruises left on the outside. But he felt that his soul would be permanently bruised.

He dreamed of the void. Reality was only different to the dream by the ache in Loki’s body. In the void he had fallen with flailing arms and nothing to grab onto. He was in the dark now, it was just as dark as the void had been. Only here there was air and he was horribly cramped. 

What had woken him was the horrible need to relieve himself. There was no way he could move, he was in a black box. There was a metal mesh that was raised slightly from the bottom of the box. He couldn’t see it. But he could feel the mesh cutting into his knees. Loki could relieve himself. But he didn’t know how far the mesh was from the bottom of the box. Loki would rather suffer the cramps of not going than have his face pressed against his own piss for the rest of eternity, or however long he would be in the box. 

He tried to go back to sleep, it was his only escape. 

Loki had endless dreams of attempting to relieve himself, but being unable to. He was in pain and humiliated in his dreams. Then finally, finally in one of his thousands of needing to pee dreams, one dream came when he managed to relieve himself. 

He woke with a jolt and a moan as his urine trickled down his bent legs and towards his face. He lifted his head as much as he could. His bladder emptied itself beyond his control. The space between the floor and the mesh was not far enough, he was sitting in his own urine. 

The way he had been bound into the box made it extremely difficult to lift his head and he quickly became exhausted. He had no other option but to rest his chin against urine drenched knees. 

He did not know how long he remained like that. He tried to will himself to sleep. Just as he was drifting off he heard a strange clicking sound. It made him jump. It was the first sound he had heard in a long time that he himself did not make. There was a sloshing sound and the urine seemed to drain away from the bottom of the mesh. 

Loki jerked again as he felt something hot on his back. It was uncomfortably so. It took him a moment to realize it was water. It was slow at first and then suddenly there was a strong pressure behind it. It washed away the urine that was drying on Loki’s body. Loki closed his eyes and allowed himself to enjoy the feeling of the hot, even if it was a bit too hot, water wash over him. 

The water rose up to the mesh before suddenly swirling away. The water cut off for a moment. Loki relaxed, it was the first time he had managed to relax since being put in the box. 

There was a second clicking noise and suddenly the spray started again. Only this time it was not water. A strong scent of chemicals stung his nose. It burned his back. Loki squired, but he simply could not get away from it. And this time the spray did not stop when it reached the mesh. Instead it rose up to his knees. Loki lifted his head, but it gave the strong spray access to the implant on his neck. The pressure alone was enough to throw lightning behind Loki’s eyes. Loki opened his mouth and screamed in agony. He pushed his head down so the implant was not in the line of the spray. Loki’s head submerged into the chemical liquid that had risen. Now Loki had to choose between drowning or the agony of the spray on the implant. 

Loki kept his head under as long as he could, before lifting his head back up out of the spray. He gasped for air, only to scream at the agony. The chemical liquid was at his chin now, even with his head lifted. He focused only on breathing. He tried to ignore the agony. Loki had to close his mouth to avoid breathing in the water. He panted through his nose. Then he took one final breath and held it as his entire box was filled to the rim with the chemical water. 

It burned. Every inch of him felt like he had been dipped into lava. It felt like the sensitive skin from his privates had been flayed. He had to clench himself to stop the liquid from entering his backside. It all burned. Loki felt like he had been skinned alive. Loki was sure that the liquid had melted away his flesh. 

And then there was the problem of being unable to breathe. His lungs screamed for air. He held his breath tight. He felt dizzy. He suddenly felt something stab into his thigh. It felt like when the green alien had stabbed him with the metal instrument that broke his bone. Loki opened his mouth to scream and dragged in a mouthful of liquid. Now it burned down his nose and throat and into his stomach. It felt like someone had shoved a live coal down his throat. He thrashed and tried to breathe, but only managed another gulp of the liquid. He tried to cough and suddenly sputtered, the liquid was draining away. 

Loki shivered and coughed. He coughed until he tasted copper on his tongue. He coughed until he managed to expel every drop of liquid. He told himself his face was wet from the chemical liquid. The chemicals were in him now, in his lungs and stomach and now he felt as if he burned from the inside as well. Loki tried to squeeze himself into a tighter ball as suddenly there was a harsh gust of wind on him. It lasted only a moment and it quickly dried away the chemical liquid. It didn’t stop Loki from shuddering and shivering. He was in pain, so much pain. And he had nearly drowned! 

Luckily Loki had not been fed or given anything else to drink in the last 36 hours, so it was likely he would not have to relieve himself again. He had no interest in nearly drowning, just to clean away a bit of piss. 

His legs ached and he was sure there would be semi permanent marks of metal mesh carved into his knees. His arms were twisted behind him. His shoulders were numb with pain. His head barely had any movement. Maybe an inch or so to move his head. The position made it hard to breathe when he panicked. So he focused as much as he could on remaining calm. 

Loki lost all sense of time. It could have been years, it could have been days. Loki was unsure. No one reacted to his cries, pleadings and begging. The only thing he could do was force himself to sleep. 

He was left there in the dark for such a long time. Until suddenly something was different. His box moved unnaturally. Loki could hear shuffling and voices. The box tilted and rocked. Loki shifted in the box and was rocked painfully into the sides. The manhandling would leave bruises, he was sure. He traveled like this for a long time. Not nearly as long as he had with the box being still. But long enough for his mind to run in circles, to try and understand what was happening. Where he was being taken too. Loki half begged for the still silence, the other hoped that it meant he would be let out soon. 

With a sudden bump, Loki’s box stilled. Then suddenly the top was removed and excruciating light blinded him. It burned his retinas. Tears streamed down his face. 

“Oh you shouldn’t have!” said a frivolous voice as if it were berating a friend for spending too much money on their behalf. 

Loki shuddered as he felt a hand touch his bare back. He moved to lift his head up to look up. He couldn’t see properly, the light was in the wrong position and all he could see were shadowy figures above him. Suddenly the hand brushed the implant in his neck. 

Loki flinched and tried to pull away. There was no place to go. The hand snatched a handful of his hair and jerked his neck back, as far as the chain that bound him to his ankles would allow. Loki gritted his teeth. He still couldn’t see beyond his tears and the bright light. 

“But...it’s humany, you know how I feel about humans! They-” the frivolous voice said again, but a new voice interrupted.

“Break so easily,” the new voice said. The new voice sounded younger and male, “But this one is not a human. It looks human, but it is actually an unknown and untested species. With shapeshifting abilities.” 

“No!” gasped the frivolous voice, “Rober, you didn’t did you…You did, you scrumptious thing. You did it after all these years, promising me you would. I thought you were just fantasizing fun things. But no! You finally got your hands on a shapeshifter.” And now Loki had a name to the younger voice, Rober. 

“Yes, Magis,” Rober agreed and giving a name to the frivolous voice. “But this one is also unbroken and not fully trained. It had only been collected this month.” 

 

“Oh how delightful,” exclaimed magis. “Unknown, untested, unbroken shapeshifter! You’ve outdone yourself. That’s it! You’re my new favorite. And wrapping it up in a box and a bow...Let’s have a look at it!” 

Suddenly the four walls of the box collapsed. The hand holding his head let go and allowed Loki to slouch back down. Loki shivered, his bare skin exposed to sudden air and light. He tried to stretch out but the chains would not let him move.

“You got me a she, you know how I prefer them!” the Magis scolded Rober. Loki gasped as he felt a hand on his buttocks. The hand forced it up, putting him in an unnatural and painful pose. “Oh, my bad Rober,” Magis said. Loki held his breath as he felt a hand touch and grab at his length. “It is just so pretty that I assumed. But how could I doubt you, you know my preferences." 

The hand fondled Loki. But his tears blinded his eyes and the position he was forced to sit in for however long left him weak and exhausted. He didn’t know. He truly had not known what to expect when Smith had abandoned him. Never had he though in all of his centuries that he would be sold as a sex slave. He had hoped. He had hoped that he would managed to escape and enact his revenge before all of this.

The hand gave him a final painful squeeze that Loki yelp. His cheeks burned at the sound of Magis laughing. “Oh what is this?” Magis asked. 

Loki felt his hand push his hair away from his neck. 

“No,” Loki found his voice. It was quiet, barely a whisper. Magis didn’t hear Loki as he pressed his thumb against the center of the implant. 

It tore a scream out of Loki’s throat. It felt...It felt like all of his nerves were being burned. It felt like all of his seidr being pulled out at once. It felt like a needle pressing into his neck. It felt like lightning behind his eyes. 

“What was that?!” Magis gasped as he pulled his hand away from Loki. 

“Sorry, you really should read the instructions,” Rober told Magis. 

As Loki panted and tried to recover from the attack, his eyes finally became accustomed to the light. Loki realized that he was seated on the floor. The creature called Magis sat in front of him with his legs cross and folded. Magis wore bright and finely made robes of red and gold. Green embroidered leaves and purple grapes decorated his robes. Loki gently lifted his head up. Magis had green skin. Not quite reptilian like his handler. But looked almost as if an Asgardian had been painted green. Magis did not have any hair, instead spikes covered his head where hair should have been. The spikes came down across his plump cheekbones and several smaller ones sat on his chin and below his chin. Magis’s lips were very red almost blood red.

“It comes with instructions?” Magis asked. 

“Yes, sir, here they are,” said Rober. Loki turned his head. Next to Magis sat a younger man, much smaller and skinnier. He had the same green skin, red lips and horrible spikes that covered him. 

Loki caught a movement from the corner of his eye. He turned to look and red flushed his cheeks again. There was a whole crowd of people, sitting around him. Loki counted ten. There were also...servants crawling in between the the green spiked faced people. The servants were entirely nude, they served drinks and food. They wore horrible collars around their necks. Some of them were colored like Loki, none of them had the green spikes like Magis and his...guests. But some were colored blue. Some had lines that reminded him of the Jotun. Some were colored like black marble and others had bright red skin. But they were not all in pristine condition. Many of them had bruises and lacerations that could have been made from a whip or a knife. Some of them, Loki noticed, limped or dragged limbs that were shaped wrong. 

Loki shivered as Magis’s hand wandered into Loki’s hair. The hand stroked him like a pet. 

“None of my other pets have this,” Magis was saying, it pulled Loki back to what was happening before him. He stiffened as he felt Magis’s fingers slowly move towards the implant again. He only touched the rough scarred skin around it. But that was sensitive enough for Loki to hold his breath in anticipation of pain. 

“That’s because it is a shapeshifter. Without the controls here, it could have full access to its power, turn into a xi and slip out under the door to never be seen again. I’ll happily read to you all the instructions, but it could take some time,” Rober was telling Magis. 

“Can’t we just skip to the unwrapping. I want to see all of it. It must be tired of sitting this way this whole time,” Magis said. Loki relaxed when the hand moved away from the implant. But then suddenly it was on his face, forcing his head up to look up at Magis. 

“What do you say, pet? Would you like to get out of those chains?” 

Loki grimaced at the awful name, but forced himself to speak. “Yes,” he nearly begged. 

“Oh wow, you didn’t say that it knows the language!” Magis exclaimed to Rober. 

“Ah, yes, this one is special. They did test it with several languages, Judoonese, Minervan, Eldrig, Earth Common, Draconian. They didn’t have much time to test out other languages on it. So it is something you can experiment with if you so desire,” Rober said. 

“Hm, I’m not sure if it is wise to have a creature that can understand all languages.” Magis stroked Loki’s lips. Loki resisted the urge to bite his fingers. Magis implied that he would let Loki move out of this position. “Though it could be fun for my guests. Ah, gone are the days when I’m left with a dead pet because they couldn’t follow the simple directions of a foreign language. Yes, I think this will be my new favorite. Now, if I release the chains, it won’t be able to… do anything…?” 

“The instruction suggests to start with removing the chain that connects the neck to the ankles, but for now keep the arms in place.” 

The hands push Loki’s head further back to remove the chain. They let go to release it from his ankles. 

“There we go,” said Magis. He reached both hands underneath Loki’s armpits and pulled Loki forward. 

Loki cried out as his numb legs stretched out. It was not the relief he was hoping for. It the sudden movement was painful. Magis draped Loki over his legs. He rested his elbow right over the implant. Loki whined at the pressure. Magis stroked down Loki’s back with his other hand and let it rest on his buttocks. Magis gave Loki a squeeze. Loki squirmed, but the movement only aggravated the implant so he went limp again. The arm that Magis rested on Loki reached down to touch Loki’s hands. 

“Very beautiful creature you’ve found for me. Look, not a mark on it. Did it not even get a medical check before coming to me?” Magis asked. 

“Oh yes, its physiology went through the normal checks for organ vitality, blood loss sustainability, healing factors,” Rober continued. 

“But there isn’t a single mark!” Magis exclaimed. “Where is Vak? Vak! Come!” 

Loki saw from behind Magis come another nude servant. Loki could see several pinpointed scars on Vak’s chest, abdomen and pelvic area. Vak scrambled around and beyond Loki’s vision. 

“Just look at Vak. The marks are still there, even after two months after it received them. Now look at this one.” Magis suddenly flipped Loki over. He reeled at the pain, the implant rested between Loki’s neck and Magis’s legs that were now stretched out. Loki’s bottom was on the floor and his legs draped over the Magis’s other leg. His arms were bound up behind him uncomfortably. And he shivered, all of his was now fully exposed. Not just to Magis, but all of his guests as well. 

“Look at it, no marks!” Magis exclaimed. 

“Really, sir, you should look at the instructions. Because that is just another thing that makes it special. It has amazing healing abilities. Ah look,” Rober handed Magis a book and pointed to a page. 

“Ah, brilliant, someone bring me my letter opener. You do it, Vak, since you are just standing there.” Magis slapped Vak on his bare bottom. Vak jumped a little but went back to his hands and knees to fetch the item. “But really, are you sure it will heal? Look how, white it is!” 

Loki shuddered as Magis moved his fingers from Loki’s navel up to the base of his throat. 

“I want to decorate it with my teeth, but at the same time want to keep it just as it is! Ah, thank you Vak,” Magis said to Vak’s return. Loki watched nervously as Vak handed Magis a curved golden blade. 

“You don’t have to do this,” Loki gasped as the knife came close to his chest. 

“Ah, yes I do, I have to see how well you heal, it will help me make further choices for your wellbeing for years to come,” Magis said with a hunger in his eyes. 

Loki gasped as the blade touched his skin. But it did not break the skin. Magis dug it deeper into his flesh. And while the pressure was uncomfortable and a bruise started to blossom. It did not leave a mark. The Magis was frustrated and moved the knife away. “What is this?” 

“Sorry, sir, I forgot, apparently only certain metals can penetrate its flesh, here’s the list they give, but there are still dozens of metals not yet experimented. Crantinium, Dalekanium and Dark star alloy.”

“Vak! Get the brown colored dagger from my desk!” Magis shouted, clearly angry and frustrated. But he did watch in surprise as the small bruise he put onto Loki’s skin quickly healed and disappeared. “It is a shame that marks won’t permanently stay. But this could be better. You won’t need much time between.” While Magis waited for the dagger, his hand wandered back to Loki’s cock. He grabbed and pulled. Not at all nice. His grip was tight and painful. Loki held his breath as Magis pushed the golden blade’s tip into the top of his length. It hurt and it bruised and Loki cried out with beggings of ‘please stop’. Magis was unable to cut him with the golden blade, but still the bruises appeared and still Loki squired in pain with tears rushing down his cheeks.

“Well, good to know pointy tools will have an affect on it, even if it fails to cut its skin.” Magis let him go when Vak returned with the copper colored knife. Magis traded it for the golden knife. This time when he put the tip to Loki’s sternum, it broke through his skin. Loki cried out and jerked, only making the knife dig down deeper. Magis only made a short incision before removing the knife. Loki shivered as he felt himself trying to heal. Blood oozed for a moment down his side. Magis and Rober watched eagerly as Loki’s flesh slowly knitted back together. 

“A bit of warning, sir,” Rober said, reading from the text, “If it becomes too malnourished, it could lose its ability for rapid healing.” 

“Noted,” said Magis. “Okay, I’m ready for the big stuff. I want to see it change!” 

“Before we do, I do have one additional gift.” Rober presented Magis with another box, this one was gold and blue. Magis eagerly pulled off the ribbon and gasped as he looked inside. Loki swallowed down bile as he looked up at the object in Magis’s hands. 

“The controls in the neck are to keep it from using its shapeshifting abilities. You must have the collar take control,” Rober explained. Goosebumps rose onto Loki’s skin. He was ready to run now. If only he could get out of the cuffs. The agony of the new position for his legs was subsiding. He didn’t know if they could hold his weight yet or not. Loki was essentially powerless. It was wiser to remain compliant until they were away from so many eyes. Loki was thinking of hundreds of ways to punish Magis for what he had done to him. 

“You got it in my favorite colors! Gold and red!” Magis exclaimed, “Ah! Look at the pretty green jewels on the side. I love it.” 

“You can control it with this with voice commands or the preset options with the remote.” Rober handed Magis another piece. 

Loki was screaming ‘No’ in his head. He couldn’t stay. He squirmed, trying to sit up, to get away. 

“Oh you are so ready for this, aren’t you? Well I won’t make you wait any longer!” Magis said, taking notice of Loki’s wiggling. Loki gasped as Magis lifted him up so that he was sitting up and now facing the silent onlookers who sat around Magis and Rober. Loki blushed and looked down, he winced at his cock that was swollen now with dark bruises in the shape of a hand. Magis forced Loki to hunch over. Then the metal collar latched itself around his neck. It clicked into place with the implant. 

Loki screamed. The lightning behind his eyes were back. He felt his seidr move and swirl under his skin, but wall blocked him from reaching it. Ice and fire frayed at the ends of his nerves.   
“Shhh, doll, it is alright,” Magis told Loki. Magis wrapped his arms around Loki and pulled his back into Magis’s chest in a painful hug as his hands were still pinned behind him. Loki winced as Magis rested his chin onto Loki’s shoulder. The spikes on this chin, cheekbones and head dug into Loki’s skin. It wasn’t enough to break the skin, but it still hurt and spotted bruises were probably appearing. “That’s it, I found the perfect name for it. Doll. The name suits it, what do you think Rober?” 

“It certainly is pretty enough,” Rober agreed. 

“I’m ready for some action. Shapeshifting time!” Magis exclaimed. 

“Ah, but first you need to give Doll clear instructions,” reminded Rober. 

“Oh, of course, how could I forget!” Magis agreed. Magis pushed Loki forward and then jerked him around. Magis held onto Loki’s shoulders, keeping him upright. Loki’s legs twisted painfully underneath him. 

“Now Doll…”

“My name is Loki!” Loki snarled back. 

“No, it is Doll from now on.” 

Doll opened his mouth to protest, but nothing came out. He shivered and winced as the implant shifted his seidr. Like a binding spell. His eyes lifted up in terror as he realized. This collar was nothing like the one that his handler used on him. The other one had made it so that he could only access his seidr to obey a command. This one was different. Orders given were absolute. His free will had been utterly stolen. Magis had just changed his name. He wasn’t Loki anymore. His magic, his seidr made it so. What was worse that even his mind, changed too. He finally learned that terrible lesson. He was nothing more than property and Loki was gone. Now he was Doll.


	5. Let's Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Blood, gore, violence, whump, slavery, nudity, torture, unwanted touch, non-con/rape m/m, non-con/rape f/m, forced sexual intercourse, dissociation, sexual punishment, sexual slavery. 
> 
> This chapter is very dark. Feel free to skip over anything you are uncomfortable with. Loki is having a rough time of it in this chapter. But things will get better...eventually.

His name was...No, his name was...He was a prince, he was a king. He was raised in Asgard. His family betrayed him. Smith betrayed him. He was the god of Mischief, a trickster, a shapeshifter. He was a mighty and powerful sorcerer, he had lived for more than a thousand years. He was immortal. 

His name was...Doll. 

Doll gritted his teeth as his new master held him by the shoulders. Doll’s arms were still pulled painfully behind his back and his legs were twisted uncomfortably beneath him. His name was Doll. It used to be Loki. Doll held onto that. Was Loki, now Doll. He hadn’t always been Doll, it was his new name as of...now. Doll held onto the name Loki, even though it wasn’t his anymore. 

“Now Doll…” 

Not-Loki, Doll’s head shot up when he heard his name called. No, he knew that was wrong, but it felt right. He only knew it was wrong because he could remember before the new name was given to him. 

Doll whined as his mind crumbled around the edges. It was the implant and the collar attached. It controlled him and controlled his magic. It would force him to obey and even change his mind to suit the desires of his new master. 

“Are you listening? Answer me!” Magis said firmly, he shook Doll until Doll was looking at him. 

“Yes, I’m listening,” Not-Loki, Doll said with a snarl. 

“Feisty, I’d punish you for using that tone, but really, it is more fun this way. Now listen up, Doll. You are not to ever harm me or anyone else, do you understand?” 

Not-Loki, Doll shuddered. He felt his seidr shifting, forming this binding over him. He couldn’t fight it, it shifted without permission. Suddenly all of his knowledge, everything he learned about combat and fighting, the memories he had of practicing daggers with Frigga, all of it, every spar with Thor, everything was pushed into a room in his mind. The door shut closed and locked firmly and he could not open the door again. There was a small window. He could think about it, imagine it, but he could no longer will those thoughts into actions. 

1\. His name was Doll.   
2\. No harming anyone. 

“Doll, you will not run from me,” Magis continued as if Doll’s mind wasn’t shattering apart. As if everything that made him what he was was being dissected. 

3\. He would not run from Magis. 

L-L-Lo, Doll sighed in relief. Someone from behind, Rober, was removing the cuffs that bound his wrists tightly behind his back. Doll collapsed forward into Magis’s chest, with his arms hanging down at his sides, useless. L-L-L, Doll was exhausted. He was ready to sleep. 

“I’m sorry, Doll, no sleeping without my permission,” Magis said with a cruel laugh. 

Doll’s eyes widened. He felt tired, more than tired. With his magic being under the control of someone else, it was hard on his body. He wanted nothing more to sleep. But now he could not sleep. 

4\. No sleeping without permission. 

“Now, dear Doll, I want to see you change into a woman,” Magis ordered. 

L-L-Lo, Doll shuddered. He held up his hand, his magic was there at his fingertips. But he could not use it to strike down Magis, he could not use it to escape. No, there were rules now and he could not disobey it. Doll shivered as green gold bathed his body. Not all, but some of the angles melted away, curves, and breasts replaced them. His anatomy changed. 

“How does she look, Rober?” Magis asked. Doll still knelt before him. 

“Delicious,” Rober said hungrily. 

Doll shuddered as her breast was grabbed by Magis. Magis tugged on her breast, his fingers digging in painfully. “Feels real, what do you think Rober, I know you prefer them this way.” 

Rober reached over and grabbed Doll’s other breast, “Yes, does feel real...it isn’t an illusion.” 

Doll sighed in relief as Rober and Magis let go of her breasts. “Lay down on your back,” Magis ordered. Doll obeyed. Doll wanted to close her eyes. But she had been ordered not to sleep without permission. She looked up at the heavily decorated ceiling and whimpered as she felt hands push her legs open. They touched her, there. She had no control. And they had her on display and they touched her to make sure she was in fact woman now. She flinched as Magis slapped her bottom.

“Very good, now back to your male form,” Magis ordered. 

L-Lo, Doll lifted her hand and sighed as her bruised breasts, and curves sunk back into the hard angular points of his male form. Doll’s hand fell to the floor. He had been in a cage for days. He had been tortured and forced to shapeshift on the whim of a madman. His mind was broken as his seidr corrupted and changed his name and his personality. He was exhausted but rule number 4 kept his eyes open. 

“Now, Doll,” Magis began to say. 

L-L, Doll moaned. Totally drained, 100% exhausted and humiliated and laying on the floor before Magis. 

“I want you up,” Magis said. 

Doll gritted his teeth. His seidr didn’t react, it didn’t move him. It wasn’t a command. 

“Now, Doll,” Magis growled. “If I ever say I want something, you will take that as an order!” 

L-, Doll grimaced, his seidr reacted to that. A new rule, a new permanent change in his personality and free will. 

5\. Want is an order. 

Doll slowly stood up. “Come closer,” Magis ordered. Doll tried to resist, but his body moved jerkily beyond his control. He took a step closer to Magis. Magis smiled and grabbed L-L, Doll’s cock. Lo-Doll whined. His cock had dark hand shaped colored bruises, the swelling had just started to go down. He held perfectly still as Magis literally had him by the balls. 

“Listen, Doll, I want you to go to each of my guests. We’re going to play a game. You are to obey them, without breaking the rules I have already given you, do you understand, Doll?”

Doll bared his teeth. “Yes”, he replied. Doll imagined crushing Magis’ head between his hands. But instead his body turned and approached the eight others. They sat in a circle, sitting on elaborate and plush cushions. They were all of the same species. Three of them were female.

“My guests, you are not to touch Doll. You touch and your turn ends. But order it to please you how you like,” Magis told them. 

Doll shuddered at Magis’ words as he turned to the first on Rober’s right. A male, who at once grabbed Doll’s cock. Doll yelped as the male jerked Loki forward by his cock. 

“Fyuorfran, you’re out!” Magis shouted admonishingly. 

The creature, Fyuorfran grinned, his fingers massaged Doll’s bruised penis, making Doll squirm. “Sorry, you know I’m terrible at these sorts of games…”

“Let go of it,” Magis said with exasperation. Fyuorfran obeyed Magis and released Doll, before his body could react further. “Go to the next one, Zira.” 

Doll stumbled away from Fyuorfran and went to the next, who was female. Large green breasts were barely hidden by thin silky material. 

“Aren’t you a doll?” she asked. She moved her hands, only to sit on them which made Magis and the others laugh. “You are well named. Kneel before me.” 

Doll slowly went to his knees. 

“Kiss me,” she ordered. 

Doll pressed his lips against hers, his seidr forced him into action. The spikes on her head pressed painfully against his forehead. She pulled away from him. “Stop,” she breathed. Doll held still. “Touch me,” she ordered. Doll found his fingers running over her bare shoulders. She hummed at him. “Your tongue, on my breasts, your fingers under my clothes, between my legs.” 

Doll felt his face heat up. He hesitated and winced as the collar heated as well. Before the collar could do further harm, his seidr forced his body into action. His head dropped to her breast as he pressed his tongue against her flesh. Her skin was smooth, but thick. Her flesh lacked the taste of salt, but reminded Loki of fresh grass. It was not, totally unpleasant. It could have been, making the green woman moan, if he was acting by his own free will. His fingers slipped under her skirt. She wore no under clothes and his fingers quickly found her supple mound. Her skin was smooth and hairless. Doll hesitated when his fingers found the wetness between her folds. 

Zira moaned in pleasure, “Deeper,” she ordered. His fingers obeyed her. He shivered as her fingers skimmed his shoulders and tangled possessively into his hair. His air cut off as she pressed his head into her breasts. 

“Doll, stop obeying, Zira. Move away and stand up,” Doll heard Magis command. 

Doll pulled away, Zira whined as he pulled his finger out of her. He moved to the next, another male, as he was directed by Magis. 

The male ordered Doll to f*ck himself. All the guests laughed in amusement as Doll took hold of his own bruised cock. Doll winced as he stood before them, working on himself. It only took a little while before he got hard. 

“Ah,” the male said, “Do not cum.”

“Oh, now that is just wicked, Danter,” Magis said in a voice that clearly amused. 

Doll whimpered, his need pressed at him. Danter ordered Doll onto his knees and ordered him to keep his mouth open as wide as he could. Somewhere in his mind, the old Loki began screaming, ‘No, no, no, no!’

Danter made a move to unbuckle his trousers. 

“I’m sorry, Danter, but you are disqualified.” 

“What, I haven’t even touched him yet?” Danter asked his head jerking up to look at Magis. 

“Yet,” Magis said with a laugh, “You can’t do that to it. It doesn’t count. That is definitely breaking the rules of no touching. Doll move on to the next one and cancel the orders Danter gave you. Doll’s mouth snapped shut. 

The next woman had him use his tongue, rather than fingers between her legs. It seemed as if no one could win this game, as she lost when she wrapped her legs around him to force his face tighter against her entrance. 

The others had their way with him. They ordered of him a whole slew of commands and crude acts. Only Magis stopped them from completely strangling him, or from having full intercourse with them. By the time Doll had gotten through everyone, Doll was exhausted.

“Come to me, Doll,” Magis ordered. Doll stumbled over to Magis. He closed his eyes and grimaced as Magis fingers fondled him. Magis’ sudden jerk on Doll’s cock made him fall to his knees. 

“STOP!” Doll cried, his pain and exhaustion reduced him to begging. His hands went to Magis grip, to try and pry the green fingers from him. 

“Punish,” Magis said simply. Doll’s collar flared, it burned the skin from around his neck and put pressure on the implant. Loki screamed and fell limply. His cock was wrenched as Magis did not let go of him. 

Doll slowly opened his eyes. He was tired, his body was sweaty, limp and laid splayed out on the floor where he had dropped. Magis had let go of him at some point. Doll shut down everything to just his breathing. He pushed the entirety of what just happened between himself and Magis’ guests as far as he could from his thoughts. He could not allow himself think about it. L-Lo, Doll shivered as the new rules to his personality floated to the surface of his mind. He couldn’t quite remember why or how these orders were given, he had blocked that part out of his mind. 

1\. His name was Doll.   
2\. No harming anyone.   
3\. He could not run from Magis.   
4\. No sleeping without permission.   
5\. Want was the same as an order.

Doll went over the rules in his head. It was the only thing he could occupy his time without breaking into tears over the humiliation and pain he had just suffered by the guests.

The worst part about the new rules was, that L-, Doll knew how he was before the rules. But now Doll could barely imagine himself escaping. It hurt too much to think of ways he could escape when he could not make his body follow the orders. Doll snarled. He hated this. He hated his new horrible name. He was Loki...WAS Loki, but Loki no more now. He hated that his free will was gone. He hated that he could only sleep if given permission and around his thoughts went. If he let himself think about anything else he would break and he would weep for his mother to come rescue him. 

Doll’s eyes opened, Frigga. He had been so focused on death and revenge, he had nearly forgotten her. He cringed, how would she react to seeing him like this? Used as a sex slave? She said that it didn’t matter what he was. But certainly, after all he had done, would she still love him? Would she forgive him for trying to kill her true son? Would she extend her hand and help him? Doll reached for his seidr. If only he could call for her. Maybe? Death, a prison cell, exile, anything was better than this hell. He would face her again and all her disappointment if he could exchange it for what he had become. 

Doll’s face crumpled as the implant blocked his seidr. Doll could not reach Frigga. Frigga could not hear him. 

Doll flinched as Magis overshadowed him. “Stand, Doll,” Magis ordered. 

Doll slowly made it to his feet. His eyebrows pulled together as he found the guests were all gone, except for Rober who had a knowing smirk on his face. 

“Come, Doll,” Magis took Loki by the hand. Doll followed slowly, but stumbled when Magis led Doll through a door. A tall large bed sat in the center of the room. Doll shuddered as Magis closed the door. 

“Now, up onto the bed and onto your back.” 

Doll fought it. He fought it with all his might. But suddenly he was pulled forwards. As if invisible chains wrapped themselves around his wrists and pulled him up. He walked on wobbly legs to the bed. 

Doll objected. It came out as a strangled moan as his body, beyond his control, climbed into the bed and laid down on his back. Magis’ smile grew, if that was even possible. He looked like a wolf. A green cactus wolf monster. Doll was shaking his head and trembling, he wrapped his arms around himself in attempt to comfort himself. It wasn’t working. 

Magis stripped off his royal robes, Doll got a glimpse of it, of Magis’ cock. Magis was well endowed. But like the spikes on Magis’ head, there were tiny barbed spikes up and down the length of Magis’ cock. Doll found that he could not glance away. 

“Doll, put your hands above your head and keep them there. Spread your legs and do not move them,” Magis ordered. 

Doll obeyed. It was like invisible restraints held his wrists there. He couldn’t pull them down. He shuddered as Magis climbed over him. L-Lo, Doll’s legs spread open and it felt like heavy unbreakable weights held him down. 

Magis touched Doll’s chest and stroked him gently. Doll sweated and tensed. Magis leaned over Doll and bit into his neck. Doll tried to jerk away, but the invisible restraints held in there. Magis teeth was not enough to break his skin. But Magis sucked on Doll’s neck, quickly bruising him. 

Magis took his time with Doll. Bruising him as much as Magis could. Magis fondled him and punished his cock more before making a new order and changing the invisible restraints on Doll’s ankles. Magis ordered him to bend his knees and keep his feet still. Doll moved only on Magis’ order. 

“Please, don’t do this to me,” Doll begged, both despising the fear in his voice and hoping it was enough to change the monster’s mind. 

Magis smiled cruelly. He kissed Doll’s mouth. Doll turned his head away and at that moment Magis forced his cock into him. Doll screamed. The barbs on his penis were sharp and unforgiving. Everything they touched within Doll, the barbs cut. Doll choked on his scream as the monster pulled out. Blood gushed from his buttocks. Doll’s head jerked backwards and he arched as Magis slammed back into him. It made the lacerations within him deeper. 

Magis panted as his rhythm sped up, he slammed his cock into Doll faster and harder each time. And each time, it tore him apart inside. 

 

There was no relief when Magis finally pulled out of Doll. It just allowed him to bleed silently on the sheets. The thousand tiny lacerations inside of him burned as Magis pulled away. Doll got a glimpse of it, of Magis’ cock. It was bloody from Doll’s bleeding insides. Doll felt sick and dizzy from the sight of his blood dripping off of Magis. Doll moaned.

“You can relax now Doll. You can put your arms down now,” Magis purred. 

Doll’s arms slowly dropped from their invisible restraints. Doll was sure he had sprained his left wrist. His seidr forced his hand to remain still and Doll had foolishly jerked his arm hard enough to damage his own wrists. It was as if there was a chain there, only there was not. The results were the same. 

Magis gave the order to allow Doll to relax his legs as well. Doll curled up on himself. It did nothing to ease his pain. He was ruined. Blood continued to gush down his buttocks. 

“Doll get up, off the bed and stand,” Magis ordered as he put back on his clothing. 

Doll glared at the green monstrosity. His seidr made him obey. He was shaking and shivering. He wobbled to his feet as he slid off the bed. Everything hurt. His body was trying to heal his bruises, but his prostate felt like it had been cut to ribbons. 

“Let’s experiment a little bit more with your magic. Clean yourself using your magic,” Magis ordered. 

Doll held up a shaky hand, his seidr pulsed under his finger tips. With a flick of his wrist, the injured one, the sweat and blood and grime left on him by Magis, evaporated off of his skin. But blood continued to trickle down his legs. 

“Ah, nicely done. Here is a more tricky order. I want you to heal yourself, just enough to stop the bleeding,” Magis ordered. 

Doll obeyed. The gushing blood quickly became a trickle of blood before stopping altogether. But it was just as Magis had ordered. If Doll wasn’t careful, or moved to quickly or abused again, the clots would break open. He wasn’t healed, he just wasn’t bleeding. Magis ordered Doll to clean himself again. Doll obeyed. Magis ordered him to clean the sheets. Doll obeyed. 

Magis ordered Doll to walk out of the room. Doll winced. On shaking legs he obeyed. He was careful not to reopen the wounds inside of him. Outside of Magis’ room, in the parlour, sitting on one of the plush cushions was only Rober. 

“How was it?” Rober asked Magis. 

Magis came up behind Doll and grabbed a butt cheek. Doll hissed as Magis’ hand squeezed him tightly. “Perfect, Rober. Absolutely perfect. And it's magic is fantastic. It is my new favorite toy. I feel I owe you too much now. So I was thinking to give you an hour with it. 

Doll shuddered. 

“Ah, dear Magis, you know I’m not interested in males,” Rober said sadly. 

“Well, we both know that it doesn’t have to be male. How about this…” Magis spun Doll around to face him. Doll shook. 

“Listen, Doll, you are to listen to Rober for the next hour. You are to obey him as you obey me. Do you understand?” 

Doll gritted his teeth, “Yes.” 

“Good Doll,” Magis told him. He let go of Doll’s bottom and turned him back towards Rober. “What do you say?” 

Rober licked his lips, “Doll, make yourself into a woman.” 

Doll shuddered and obeyed. He winced as his changing anatomy twisted his insides. The tiny lacerations opened and closed as his body changed. 

“Kneel, Doll,” Rober ordered. Doll obeyed. Rober stepped close to her and grabbed her hair to make her look up at him. Rober licked his lips again. “I’ll take you up on your offer,” Rober told Magis. 

“Brilliant, have fun. I’ll be having my lunch.” 

Rober ordered Doll to crawl on her hands and knees into the bedroom. 

Doll was shaking. She couldn’t see anything passed the bed that loomed over her as she crawled toward it. The sound of a waterfall rushed in her ears. She didn’t hear the order, but her seidr complied, forcing her up onto the bed, again. Doll shuddered. Not again! Doll knelt on her knees. Rober climbed in after her. Doll’s hands moved beyond her control. She was in a daze. She didn’t understand why she was disrobing Rober. 

“Touch me,” the order came. It was like a whisper in a windstorm. Doll obeyed. Doll winced as the barbs on Rober’s length poked her. It wasn’t enough to break her skin. Doll’s skin was too strong. Doll shuddered, she knew that her insides were not as strong. She remembered what Magis’ barbs did to her insides when she was male. She couldn’t tear her eyes away from Rober. She shivered and shuddered. 

“Look at me,” his voice purred like a feline. Doll obeyed. Then Rober was pressing his mouth against hers. The spikes on his face pressed painfully into Doll’s face, not enough to cut, but enough to bruise. 

“Kiss me,” Rober ordered. And now Doll couldn’t try to pull away. Rober groped at Doll’s breasts. He squeezed them painfully. He pushed her back and told her not to move. He made his way down her neck, licking, biting and sucking, as if Doll’s body wasn’t already riddled with bruises and bite marks from Magis. Doll’s insides were turning, both wanting and both desiring to flee. He told her not to speak. He put his mouth on her breast, while his other hand fiddled with the other. He bit her, bruising her. She cried. 

The rushing sound was back in Doll’s ears when she felt him spreading her legs apart. Rober bit at her inner thigh. He left more bruises on her before grabbing at her hips. There was no preparation as he pressed into her. She was in no way wet enough. His barbs caught her flesh. His cock was large, she stretched tightly around him as slowly forced his way in. Doll sucked in painful gulps of air, with each gasp there was a whine on the edge of it. He continued to push himself slowly in. The barb’s sharp edges pierced her. The blood work well as a lubricant. He pushed himself until he was fully buried into her. 

“Look, my Doll,” Rober whispered. Doll looked, barely understanding what she was looking at until Rober pressed his hand against the bulge in her stomach. Doll whimpered, she could feel each barb pressing against her, making deeper gauge marks. It was worse when Rober slowly pulled out. The barbs met more ristence. 

She silently cried as Rober pulled most of him out of her. Doll welcomed the gush of blood that worked as a lubricant. She threw her head back and screamed when Rober suddenly pounded into her. It was worse. Somehow it was worse than before. Doll’s womb clenched and she shouted as it was torn to ribbons. 

Doll blacked out. 

Doll slowly regained consciousness. Doll was confused at the feeling of his body. Doll gaped. Her body. Doll vaguely remembered the order Rober gave to change Doll’s gender to female. 

Doll gritted her teeth. Magis had given Rober a turn with her. 

Doll trembled as the memories slowly surfaced and she could feel everything once more. The pain was unbearable. She awoke to Rober slapping her face. She moaned. He ordered her to stay awake. But there was a difference between her body shutting down and sleeping. She opened her eyes. Rober was fully buried in her once more. He leaned over her, putting his full weight on her. Her insides were bleeding worse than before, she could feel it. And she could feel him releasing inside of her. He licked at her throat before biting. He crushed her breasts under his body. His facial spikes put spotted bruises all over her. Her vision threatened to go again when he thrusted again. 

Doll was...broken...Her vision glazed over. A prince...no, a king of Asgard, turned into a Doll for vile men. 

Doll barely noticed Rober pulling out of her. Seed dripped from him. And he smiled cruelly. He was saying something, but Doll couldn’t hear it...couldn’t understand, the rushing sound was back. Her body was in agony and was broken. She couldn’t move. 

“Doll, listen to me!” 

Doll snapped to attention. Rober had climbed back over her and was fondling her bruised breasts. Her own blood dripped from his cock onto her stomach. His weight on top of the damage hurt. 

“Doll, do not let any of my seed fall from you.” 

Doll trembled as she obeyed, she used her magic and it was held within her. 

“Doll, return to your male form.” 

Doll shuddered and looked into Rober’s eyes. His eyes glinted cruelly. He crushed Doll’s breast between his fingers. Doll obeyed. Her breast shrunk out of Rober’s hand and into her chest, disappearing into Doll’s male form. Doll choked as the injuries Rober gave her was replaced by what Magis had done to him. 

Doll coughed and sputtered as the seed could not get out was forced into his male anatomy. Doll tried to curl as his muscles spasmed and burned. Rober’s weight on him made it impossible. Doll’s clenching caused the lacerations in his prostrate to open and he bled. 

Doll cried out and gagged. He felt sick. He was sick. His insides burned. The muscles in his torso seized, but Rober’s weight held him down. Rober smiled at him. Rober pinched his cheeks before climbing off of him. 

“Doll, dress me,” Rober ordered. 

Doll convulsed from what Rober had done to him. He could feel the seed in his intestines, bladder, stomach, swimming in his blood vessels and in his abdominal cavity. His skin was burning in attempt to destroy the invaders. His body could easily destroy himself in the process. 

Doll’s seidr was slow to make him stand. Doll’s eyes widened at the realization. His seidr was running low. If they depleted his seidr...could they still control him?

Doll waited for his seidr force him into action. There was a slight burn on his neck from the collar before his seidr made him obey. Doll couldn’t stop himself, but he could put a drain on his seidr. Maybe he could even be Loki again, especially if that control came from his seidr. Doll redressed Rober. Each movement was agony. Rober ordered him to do it slowly. Doll had just done the last button on Rober’s robe when Magis entered. 

“Oh my, it looks dreadful, what did you do to it?” Magis asked.

Magis came right over to Doll and pulled him into a hug. Doll couldn’t resist, he was too tired and too sick to fight. His mind was working over time. What had been done to him was pushed back as this new information jumped forward. 

Rober smiled and told Magis what he had done. 

“Oh my that is cruel, and how are you feeling Doll, honest answers now.” 

“I’m sick,” Doll told him, when his seidr pushed him to answer. “Everything hurts and burns, I am tired. I have depleted my seidr. I need to rest. Everything is too hot-,” Magis stopped Doll’s answer with a finger to his lips. 

“What is this about...sei-what?” 

“My magic,” Doll groaned as another spasm tried to force him to curl into himself. He felt blood trickle down his legs. 

“Can that happen?” Magis asked Rober. 

“I don’t know, the manuel didn’t say.” 

Doll shivered as suddenly the room seemed too cold. 

“Doll, heal yourself,” Magis ordered. 

Doll held out his hand, but no green sparks came forward. At once the collar burned him and each second that ticked by the collar became hotter. Doll slipped out of Magis’ arms. He collapsed onto the floor and screamed in agony. 

Magis jumped up. “What is this? What is happening?” 

Loki shakily raised his hand and screamed in agony again. The gate to his magic was open. The collar burned at his throat to make him comply. But his seidr was depleted. Loki realized in horror. Even with his seidr gone, the collar would punish him if he did not obey commands. 

Loki’s eyes snapped open in surprise. He was being burned alive. Loki glanced at Magis. But, his name. His name was back! The collar could only punish him for visible transgressions, not for things he thought in his mind. He could imagine escaping, wrapping his hands around Magis’ throat and breaking his neck. 

Loki could do those things right now. And he had his name back. There was hope! Loki screamed as the collar punished him for not healing himself. Loki could not just snap his fingers and regain his seidr. Escaping was going to be difficult without his magic. But not impossible. 

“Stop, stop! What is happening!” Magis ordered. 

The collar stopped the punishment. Loki sighed a whimper at the relief, but winced as movement to his throat irritated the burns the collar left behind on his flesh. Loki could not allow Magis to know what he had just discovered. He could be free. Loki shuddered. 

“My seidr is depleted. I cannot heal myself. The collar is punishing me for something I am unable to do,” Loki answered honestly and swiftly, to protect himself from further pain. Loki doubled over in pain. Rober’s gift to him was still in affect. ‘Curse him’, Loki thought. 

Loki heard Magis sigh and tried to hide the smirk on his face. It crumpled again to the agony within him. He could escape now, but he would be punished severely by the collar. 

“When it has its magic it cleaned the bed. Well, I can’t be too mad at you Rober. You did get me my new favorite pet.” 

Loki jerked his head away when Magis began running his fingers through Loki’s hair. 

“And it is good to know that even on it, there are limitations. Better to find out now than in the middle of a party. I assumed you had fun?” 

“It was an extremely pleasurable experience.” 

“Well, my dear, I will have to let you have another turn again sometime. But perhaps we’ll have to avoid this. I don’t like it being useless...Stand up Doll,” Magis suddenly ordered. 

 

Loki obeyed.

“On the bed, Doll.” 

Loki again hesitated, more from fear of what Magis intended, rather than rebelling. The twinge of pain pushed Loki into action. Loki sat on the bed. He still leaked blood and the position was uncomfortable. It wasn’t long until he was sitting in a puddle of blood.

“How long until your magic returns?” 

“It depends,” Loki answered. 

“On..?”

“What you want,” Loki cringed as the collar heated in warning, Loki cringed. He could not lie. “It will return bit by bit, full power will not be restored for at least 30 hours.” 

“Is there a way we can speed the process?” Magis asked. 

Loki had to bury the smirk that tempted to break through his expressionless mask, “Rest. I must rest and sleep. Further injury will delay my seidr considerably. And I need nourishment.” 

“If these things are granted to you how soon would you be able to heal yourself?” 

“To heal everything? Perhaps the time cut in half, 15 hours. But it would deplete my seidr. You would have to wait another fifteen hours before I could use more magic.” 

Magis huffed to Loki’s delight. “Very well, let’s make you comfortable.” 

Magis had other slaves make the bed and put over it clean sheets. Magis allowed Loki to bathe and clean himself. He even allowed Loki to wear night clothes and rest in the bed where he had been raped. Loki was promised that none would touch him while he rested. Loki almost felt like a prince again as he was brought food and water. 

What his rapists had done to him, left him without an appetite. He forced the food down and cringed as it did not immediately settle in his stomach. There was no way he could be perfectly comfortable. 

Loki’s insides were a mess and he was in agony. But there was a reprieve and for the next day he would keep his name. But Loki grinned through the pain and another spasm, his name wasn’t lost. He was Loki, former prince and king of Asgard. He was one of the most powerful sorcerer in the 9 realms. They would not keep him bound forever.


	6. Desert Wonderland for the Cactus People

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Blood, gore, violence, whump, slavery, nudity, torture, unwanted touch, non-con/rape m/m, forced sexual intercourse, sexual punishment, sexual slavery, punishment, burns.

Loki writhed on the clean bed for several hours, he panted in pain. He tried to keep the food he was given down, but his skin grew hotter and hotter until he was nearly delirious. Loki held tightly to his name. The desire to die had completely disappeared from his mind. He wanted Magis and Rober dead, the wanted that facility to be dead and he wanted to punish Smith for abandoning him. Loki wasn’t sure what he wanted beyond that. But it hardly mattered, first things first. Finally Magis allowed Loki sleep. He only woke to devour more food. His dreams were nightmares. 

After sleeping for 17 hours, he woke to hands in his hair and his cheek against bare legs. It made Doll shiver. At once he was awake. He could feel the hum of seidr press against his finger tips, but it was shuttered tightly within him. He had no time to mourn the fact his name was taken from him again. 

“Good morning, Doll,” came the voice of Magis. Doll tensed and then tried to pull away. Magis wrapped an arm around him. Magis’ hand slipped down the front of the night clothes Doll had been given to wear. Magis’ fingers massaged one of Doll’s nipples, making him gasp at such attention to the bundle of nerves. 

“Are you feeling better, my pet?” Magis whispered into Doll’s ear. 

Doll’s seidr pushed him to answer, “Yes,” Doll told him. 

“Good,” Magis said as his fingernails gently raked over the sensitive skin. “Use your seidr to completely heal yourself.” 

Doll complied. Doll touched his stomach with his hand splayed. Green light swirled around him. At once his body was renewed. The sprain in his wrist, mended, the damage done to his insides by Magis’ cock, healed, and what Rober had done to him, purged from his body. It quickly depleted his seidr again. It left just enough to keep the terrible name Magis had given him. Doll slumped back into Magis’ arms. He was both relieved of the pain and weary of what was to follow. 

“I like you, like this,” Magis told him. Magis pulled Dol up closer. Doll tensed. Magis parted Doll’s hair, just above the collar and the implant, to expose his neck before pressing his lips to Doll’s skin. Doll shivered and Magis chuckled. His tongue darted out to taste Doll’s skin. Doll gritted his teeth as Magis’ teeth teased at his skin. It was too close to the implant, it made Doll tremble in fear. 

Doll whined as Magis’ fingers slid up under the collar to trace his finger around the implant. It didn’t hurt yet. Doll closed his eyes, it could very easily start hurting. He force his body into stillness. He didn’t want to accidentally bump Magis’s fingers into the implant. 

Magis unexpectedly moved to Doll’s shoulders. He moved and maneuvered Doll around, so that Doll was sitting between the alien’s legs. 

“Remove your shirt.” 

Doll hesitated until he felt the burn and his seidr took over. With his shirt gone, Magis trailed his fingers over Doll’s bare back. Doll trembled again. Magis pressed Doll’s body closer to his. Doll could feel Magis’ erection pressing against his lower back. 

“It is too soon,” Doll said. 

“Hush now, Doll, only speak when spoken to, I won’t have you ruining perfect moments like this.” 

Doll’s mouth closed with an audible click. Doll’s hands became fists when he felt Magis’ tongue on him again. He left a trail of bruises and hickies down Doll’s spine before pushing Doll to the side so he could do the same to his ribs. Doll twitched as bordered between pain and tickling. Unfortunately it only encouraged Magis to continue on. Magis was cautious to make the bruises symmetrical on both sides of him. 

When Magis was done with that he pulled Doll backwards and cradled him in his arms. 

“Relax, for now,” Magis ordered. Immediately Doll became limp in Magis’ arms. Magis smiled. With his free hand he gently rubbed Doll’s stomach, goosebumps arose, but Doll stayed limp. Magis’ fingers slipped under the elastic band of Doll’s trousers and gently fondled him. Doll whined, not a spoken word, words weren’t allowed just now. 

“Give me a kiss,” Magis ordered and bent his head down to Doll’s. 

Doll yelped as the gentle hand painfully squeezed. Doll closed his eyes as he leaned up to give the repulse green monster a kiss. Magis was surprisingly gentle and his hand was gentle again. 

“Sleep Doll,” Magis ordered. 

‘No!’ Doll’s mind screamed as his eyes closed beyond his will. Who knew what Magis would do with him now. 

\--

Doll awoke to pain. He was nude again. He was covered in sweat and grime and there was a weight on his back. Spikes pressed from behind. Doll was tangled in a splay of legs and arms. Doll did not dare move. He felt breath on his neck and he slowly took stock of what he could feel. 

He was still in the bed. His insides were torn, but the bleeding only came as a trickle. Doll opened his eyes and slowly gave a glance to see that Magis was the one who wrapped his arms and legs around him. Doll hissed as a new pain flared to life. His penis felt raw and sore. Doll could not remember what happened, the last thing he remembered was being ordered to sleep. 

Doll focused on that moment, on the order given. He was awake now and he certainly was not relaxed. Those orders were different from the other six rules carved into him. Doll was unsure of how they applied or how the collar knew they were different. Sleep and relax were temporary and the collar decided when those orders ran out of time. 

Doll sighed, frustrated that he was in pain again and that he was not his own, trapped as a toy for monster. In which at that moment the monster shifted. Doll winced, the head spikes press against him. Doll accidentally let out a low whimper as he could feel Magis’ cock begin to grow against his back. 

“Are you awake, Doll?” Magis asked. 

He was spoken to, a direct question, he could answer, he had no choice but to answer. “Yes,” Doll whispered. 

“We had lots of fun last night, too bad you were asleep,” Magis said back. “Spread your legs open,” Magis ordered as he shifted. Doll gritted his teeth as he obeyed. His magic was fully replenished now. Magis relieved some of the weight on Doll’s back to slide between Doll’s legs. 

Doll squeezed his eyes shut, forcing his mind elsewhere, anywhere but from this moment. He visualized Asgard at sunset, the Library filled with warm colors. Doll screamed as Magis rammed into him. His image of Asgard filled with blood and fire as Magis raped him. 

Magis left Doll on the floor when he was done with him. Doll was glad. The floor was made out of black marble and it was cool against his forehead. Magis had allowed Doll to mostly heal himself. 

“I want you to be able to move without bleeding, but leave everything else, I want to see my mark on you as you move,” Magis had told him. 

Magis had also used Doll’s magic to clean the two of them from the sweat, blood and grime. Lastly, Magis said that Doll could rest for now. On the floor, like a dog. Doll ignored the parallels and for once was grateful. Magis did not give an order. Doll could rest if he wanted, or relax, or stay awake and be tense. Magis let Doll have free will in this one moment. 

Doll however resisted the urge to be grateful. Doll would not allow himself to see Magis as anything but the cruel, vile, monster he was. Doll would not become his perfect little slave. Magis might have the ability to force Doll’s will. But Doll would rebel whereever he could. And even if Magis used Doll’s seidr to erase the rebellion, Doll would have it back when Magis depleted his magic again. Because it would happen again and Doll would be free. Someday he would find a way out, find a way to kill the green monster. 

Doll didn’t mean to flinch when Magis returned. Following Magis was another slave. 

“Doll, this is Vak,” Magis explained. “I understand that you were not properly trained before Rober purchased you, Vak will teach you all you need to know.” 

Doll looked up at Vak. Vak had gray-green eyes, pale brown skin and a mess of light brown curls. He was much too thin and completely nude. Doll could see every bite mark and scarred laceration on him. Not to mention the scars and bruises left behind from needles that Magis had pointed out the first time Doll arrived. 

Magis didn’t wait for Doll to respond. “Doll, you may speak freely only with Vak,” with that Magis left. 

Doll slowly stood up. He was much taller than Vak. 

Vak didn’t look Doll in the eyes as he spoke, “How long have you been a slave?”

“I’m not sure,” Doll answered. “I think they said I was at the facility for a couple of weeks. I am not sure how long I was in the box.” 

Vak’s eyes widened. “About a month then. I was born a slave and passed on from household to household.”

“Why tell me?” Doll asked. 

“Did you not notice? He did not tell you to obey me. He is hoping you will make errors so he can punish you and so he can punish me.” 

“What for?” 

“Because if you fail then I have failed. I have told you my status so you can trust I know what I am doing. Please, for my sake, if you care nothing for your own, please do not fight your new position.” Vak trembled. He knelt before Doll, “I beg this of you.” 

Doll gritted his teeth before reaching out to Vak to bring him to his feet again. “Very well,” Doll said with a hiss, unsure if he meant it or not. Vak gave a shaky breath before thanking Doll. After Vak took Doll to a tour of Magis’ household. Vak explained where the cleaning supplies for each room was. 

“What is Magis?” Doll asked quietly when Vak was showing Doll the rooms that Magis expected them to keep clean. 

“You must never call him by his name. He is Master to us. I’m sure you can imagine how much delight Master takes in teaching us that lesson.” Vak stepped away, shivered once before quietly speaking once more, “The Master is a Magistrate for this planet, Sto.” 

“Sto?” Doll asked. 

“The name of the planet we are on.” Vak, quickly pulled Doll along, showing him the kitchens, conference rooms and private studies that they were to keep in order as well as the party halls. Doll was hesitant to the outer rooms. As there were large windows and balconies. They all showed a desert landscape. 

“It was all green once,” Vak explained. “There was a war, ten years ago. Sto had a varied population, Vinvocci, Zocci, Stonoids. Vinvocci was a minority, believe it or not. Sto was on its way to being rather progressive, they’d even made it legal for cyborgs to marry whom they wanted. I’m not sure why the Vinvocci went mad. They reduced most of the planet to this. Which is a climate too warm for Zocci and Stonoids to live in without technological aid. Which the Vinvocci sell to them at high prices. Most of the Stonoids and Zocci are gone now. A desert wonderland for the cactus people,” Vak said with disgust. 

“Excuse me?” 

Vak froze. His eyes widened and he dared not to move. Doll slowly turned to see one of the female Vinvocci, Zira, stand before them. 

“On your knees,” Zira ordered. Vak fell to his, he smacked at Doll’s bare leg. Doll slowly slid to his, but he stared at Zira in the eye. The order to obey guests had long dissolved. Zira had no control over him. 

Zira licked her lips as she stared right back at Doll. But rather, walked over to Vak and grabbed him by his hair. Vak whined. “You know better.” 

“I’m sorry!” Vak quickly apologized. 

“Yes, you are, now that you were caught. Had I not been here you would have continued on.” She let go of Vak’s hair. “Face to the floor.” 

Vak pressed his forehead to the floor. Zira walked around Vak and placed a green hand on his buttocks. Vak trembled. Zira pulled something from a pouch she carried. She twisted the small thing and with a click it grew. It grew into a long thick rod with small sharp spikes. The end of it was pointed. 

“Mercy,” Vak whispered.

“None to give,” Zira said with a smile. She shoved the spiked rod into Vak’s bottom. Vak screamed as it entered him. Zira pushed it in, until she felt resistance. She slowly pulled it out, only to shove it back into him twice as fast. Vak’s scream cut off as he fainted. Doll felt sick at the sight of Vak pale body splattered with blood. The rod was so deep within Vak that only the handle was visible. 

“This is what happens when you speak disrespectfully, Doll.” Doll hadn’t realized she was speaking to him until she used the horrible name. He slowly looked up at her. “Shall I show you what happens, when you look your betters in their eyes?” she asked as she left Vak on the floor and moved over to him. 

Doll glared. “Oh, what a nasty look,” she said with a laugh. Her hand touched his jawbone. 

A whimper drew Zira’s attention from Doll and back to Vak who was moving now. 

“You are to work with your punishment,” Zira told him. 

“Yes, Mistress,” Vak answered. 

“It is the Master’s tea time. He wants Doll to do it. I hope you trained him well,” Zira said with a wicked laugh. She walked away from them. 

Doll moved to help Vak. Vak cried as he slowly made it to his feet. Doll could imagine the agony of such movement with the foreign object still inside. 

“She and master, they know that you’ve not had enough time to learn, ah!” Vak gasped at the pain. “It is a trap, so you can fail and be punished.” 

“Tell me how he prefers his tea,” Doll asked. 

“With-,” Vak started to answer. There was a bright blue flicker of light on the floor between Doll and Vak. A projection of a hologram of Magis appeared. 

“Doll, come to me at once, in my lounge room! Vak say no more and attend your other duties,” Magis’ projection ordered. 

Doll found the collar burning, obedient to even a false image of Magis. Vak quickly turned to obey, just as Doll was. 

“Wait, wait,” Magis said with a laugh, “Not you,” he said when Doll hesitated. Doll continued his way back to the lounge room as he heard Magis give Vak a series of orders. “Touch your toes, bend over, to you knees.” 

Doll heard Vak’s cries as he obeyed, the movements caused extraordinary agony. 

 

Doll made his way to the lounge room. Doll kept his hands steady as he prepared the tea for Magis. Doll cringed as his seidr forced his hands into action. There was a pot of already boiled hot water. Doll cautiously poured it into a ceramic mug. He looked at the array of bowls and bottles and containers. This was designed to make him fail. If Magis preferred his tea to a single recipe, then it would be a miracle if Doll got it correct the first time. Doll had a feeling that Magis preferred it only one way. And Vak, who was surely by now was going about his duties with a Morgenstern shoved up his backside, had tried to tell him. 

Doll carefully added honey and the tea leaves. He made it from memory of how his mother, Frigga would prefer it. Doll did not dwell on the fact that she was not actually his mother. He focused on how she liked her tea. Hot and soothing, with a hint of sweet honey.

Surely a well prepared cup of tea good enough for gods and goddesses would be enough for Magis, a cactus monster. Doll stirred it with a spoon, before he presented it to Magis.

“As a slave, you must bow your head and take to your knees when you present anything to me,” Magis told him. New rules added to his growing list. Doll did not spill the tea as he obeyed. Head bowed, knees to the floor. 

Magis took the offered cup and sipped at it. Doll waited and expected the worst. He was unsurprised when Magis leaned forward and spat the tea into Doll’s face. 

“What is this disgusting stew? No cream?!” Magis shouted in a fit of rage. He took the mug and threw it at Doll. 

Doll fell backwards. He tried to keep the scream of pain within him. But the too hot liquid burned his bare skin and the mug shattered upon impact to his face. Doll panted as the hot liquid cooled and dripped off of him. It left away angry red welts and blisters. 

“Clean up the mess you’ve made on the floor and prepare me my tea,” Magis told Doll cruelly. 

Doll grimaced and stood up to fetch the cleaning supplies. He cleaned the mess on the floor. He picked up a second mug. He prepared the tea the same way, only this time adding the tea. The cream was a good addition, it helped to cool the hot liquid and not burn Loki nearly as badly when Magis spat it in his face. Doll cleaned up the mess and prepared a third cup. 

It took 15 broken mugs and the majority of Doll’s dermis burned into blisters before Doll discovered the correct recipe for Magis. 

“Good, Doll, you’ve finally did it right,” Magis praised. “Come to me,” he ordered as he sipped the too sugary, creamy, lukewarm concoction Doll prepared for him. Doll scooted closer. Magis sat on a small, low to the ground couch. “Open my robe,” Magis ordered. Doll watched his hands obey as he untied the front of his robe to expose his bare green skin underneath. “Open your mouth,” he ordered. 

Doll obeyed and choked unexpectedly on the too sweet tea. 

“Swallow,” Magis ordered. Doll obeyed, coughing a little on the unexpected sip. Magis guided Doll’s head to his cock. “Now do it again, with me.” 

\--

Doll jerked up. He had lost consciousness when Magis refused to let him breathe. Doll swallowed thickly and winced. His throat had a hundred tiny lacerations from Magis’ cock. There was no order to heal. His skin was burned and his throat cut to ribbons. But he awoke now. Doll shivered, he had been returned to the bedroom. He laid on his back. The room was dark and much, much too hot. A shadow draped across him. Doll turned to look. 

There was a roaring fire in the fireplace and Magis stood between it and the bed. “Legs apart, Doll,” came Magis’ order. Doll closed his eyes and obeyed. Doll could hear Magis approach the bed. Magis pressed Doll’s leg up. “Hold still.” 

Doll held the position. He opened his eyes when he felt something hot nearing him. His eyes widened as Magis brought a red hot iron close Doll’s skin. Doll screamed when Magis pressed it to his inner thigh. Magis held it to Doll’s burning flesh. Doll couldn’t even writhe, his magic held him perfectly in place. 

Doll whimpered when Magis pulled it away. Magis placed the iron back into the fire place. Doll focused on his breathing. He whined as uncontrollable fear filled him. Magis climbed back onto the bed and touched the mark. Doll hissed at the pain. 

“This Doll, makes you mine, with or without the collar.”


	7. Library in the Silent Forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Blood, gore, violence, whump, slavery, nudity, torture, unwanted touch, non-con/rape f/m, forced sexual intercourse, sexual punishment, sexual slavery, punishment, burns, mutilation, delayed release, broken bones, heat exhaustion, suicidal thoughts, homicidal thoughts. 
> 
> These next few chapters are very dark and violent. Less plot and more just of the horrifics that Doll suffers as a sex slave.

Doll was not worked to the bone like Magis’ other slaves. He spent most of his time as Magis’ plaything. Draped over Magis’ legs, or his mouth filled with his Master’s cock, as Magis worked. Occasionally Magis had him do mundane tasks, on days in which Magis was away from the household. Doll found himself on such days following Vak around and learning the submission poses. 

“The presentation position, you will always be standing, head bowed, your feet shoulder-width apart. You can choose to have your hands at your side or held behind your back. I prefer hands to the back, keeps me from fidgeting,” Vak explained. Vak was doing better than a few weeks prior, when Zira had shoved the Morgenstern up his backside. Vak seemed to be completely healed. “The service position has you going down to one knee, with your head bowed, hands at one side or over your propped up knee. That is more of a, ready to attention, position. And then there is the submission position, which is our masters’ favorite. Very similar to the way you arrived in your box. On both knees, your bottom on your heels, your head on your knees and you hand on the floor palms down at your side. I request that you practice, in this moment when the master is out. That way I can ensure you are in the correct position now, rather than you and I, being punished for it later.” 

Doll opened his mouth, about to ask why. 

“You remember, surely? If you fail, it means I have failed as a teacher. I too will be punished.” 

Doll closed his mouth. He swallowed his pride and practiced the poses Vak had just explained. Vak nodded to each one in affirmation. “Perfectly done, but please, remember not to glare, or look anyone in the eyes,” Vak said quickly, even as he praised Doll. Doll purposefully glared at Vak. He responded to the joke with a smirk. 

Vak hesitated, his eyes widened, surprised by his own response. “I, I think that is the first I’ve smiled in years.” 

“I’d hardly call that a smile,” Doll told him. 

“Ah, well that’s the closest I’ve come to in years then.” 

Both of their faces became solemn again when an hologram of Magis appeared. 

“Doll, come to me,” Magis ordered. “Vak, F*ck yourself.” 

Doll gave Vak a look of sympathy as Vak cringed and reached for his exposed length. Doll came to Magis at once. He eyed the blue hologram of Vak as he continued to punish himself. Magis was laughing. 

“Okay that’s enough. I don’t want you to cum and make a mess. Back to work Vak. Ah! Doll,” Magis said when he saw Doll enter. Doll cringed as he saw Zira. But then his expression became confused. She leaned against Magis. Her hands down his trousers. Magis was amused by Doll’s confusion and said, “You’ve met my wife, Zira…” 

“Hello Doll,” she says with a grin. 

Doll’s eyes widen. His wife? No one had told him that. Though, to be honest he had not bothered to ask. 

“She wants to see if you are as capable as I say you are. So you are to follow her commands. Do you understand, Doll?” 

Doll swallowed thickly, but nodded. 

“Good pet.” Magis turned to Zira for a kiss. Doll turned away as they mashed their lips together and panted between their wet slurps. Zira slowly pulled away. She took Doll’s wrist and marched him off to a bedroom. 

Her bedroom as Doll realized was completely different. The lights were a dimmed red glow. The room was warm, almost too hot. And Doll stood there nude. There was a fire in the fireplace. It boggled Doll’s mind. They were in the desert and there was a fire going in Zira’s personal chambers? 

The bed was different to the other beds, it was low, almost to the floor. The sheets and blanket and pillows were a dark red violet color. Doll saw nothing more of the room, for when the door closed behind him, Zira swiftly turned and pressed her body up against his. 

Doll’s body stiffened and stilled. He wanted to strangle her. But his seidr kept his hands tied from that kind of action. The green cactus woman ran her fingers all over his body. 

“Magis rather dislikes us touching his newer toys,” Zira told him. Her fingers skimmed over his chest. 

Doll gasped as her fingernails grazed his nipples. She didn’t dawdle, apart from the flicker of her eyes to his scowling expression. She pulled herself back so her fingers could glide down his stomach. She wound her fingers around his cock and she fondled his balls. She watched his expression carefully as she dug her fingers into the sensitive skin. Doll’s breath caught. In one fluid moment, Zira knelt before him and forced himself in her mouth. Doll’s body was tense and her tongue swirling around his length made him react. Embarrassingly, he was growing hard. He whined when she threatened to bite him. He panted when she added more force around his cock. He was bruising already. 

But she stopped and he was so close. She slowly freed his cock from her mouth and smiled cruelly as she stood up. She was a few inches shorter than he was. Doll growled at her. 

“You will not cum, that’s an order,” Zira told him in a sing-song voice. 

Doll’s lip quivered, not in fear, but in fury as his magic swirled within him and controlled him. Zira pressed against him again, his cock trapped between their bodies. “Lean down to me and kiss me. As if you loved me.” 

Doll bent down to her and caught her lips with his. She forced her way into his mouth and their tongues met. Zira pulled away, leaving Doll’s mouth agape as he tried to understand what had happened. Zira took him by the hand and led him to the bed. Slowly the order faded away and he could think again. She had made him kiss her as if he loved her. And for a moment he did. In that kiss, he had loved her. But now his mind was returned to him, he hated her and feared her. 

Zira stopped before the bed. “Disrobe me,” she ordered. 

Doll went to work, untying the knots that held her thin clothes to her body. As he worked, her fingers went to his cock. She worked on him, making him pant. It was hotter than before. The wretched heated room had his skin glisten in the red light. Doll needed to cum, needed a release! But his seidr held him back. Her fingers were malicious and would not stop their punishing massage. 

When Doll untied the final tie and her clothes fell to the floor, her green plump body was exposed. 

“Lay with me,” Zira ordered as she laid down on the bed. Doll obediently followed her. “Embrace me.” Doll leaned over her to obey. She wrapped her mouth around his neck. She suckled at the flesh until the blood pulled under his skin. 

She pulled her head away from his neck. “I want your tongue everywhere. Do to me as I did to you. Use your teeth, Mark me with your teeth, just don’t break the skin.” 

Doll pressed his teeth into her. She moaned into his mouth. Doll felt strange, marking her body with his teeth, but warmth spread from his gut. 

“Ah, Doll, stop,” Zira said with a sigh. Doll slowly pulled his mouth from her skin. She took his hands and laid them over her throat. Doll’s brow creased in confusion. 

“Choke me,” she ordered. 

Doll’s body went completely still. Had she heard his thoughts? He felt her pulse under his hands, the way air passed in and out of her lungs. So delicate, so easy to crush. Red overtook his vision, he could kill her. He could begin enacting his revenge. He didn’t wait for his seidr to force him to obey, he was already squeezing her throat. Her breath became harsher until it cut off altogether. Her hands went to his wrists as she began to cough and struggle. 

Doll smiled, her desperation was perfect. His smile falter after a short moment, the collar was heating up. He was obeying her? Why was the collar punishing him? His seidr was out of reach, neither trying to force him or stop him. Doll grunted as the collar began to burn the flesh from him. But the green woman was almost dead, her eyes were rolling back into her head. Doll took a painful gasp as the collar was more than just burning his throat. It felt like his whole body was burning. Like the nerve endings everywhere was too close to the fire. 

Doll’s grasp lessened and allowed Zira to take a shallow breath. Magis had ordered him not to harm anyone. Zira had ordered him to choke her. The two conflicting orders left his seidr running in circles between forcing him and stopping him and so cancelled his seidr from forcing him to do anything. The collar was punishing him for disobeying Magis! 

Doll’s hands jerked away from Zira’s throat. His hands went to the collar around his throat. But the pain didn’t stop it was worse. Doll whimpered. He’d stopped! Why was he still being punished? 

Doll’s body shuddered and he slumped backwards onto the bed. He convulsed once and then curled in on himself, but nothing stopped the pain! It was getting worse. He could smell his own skin burning! He felt like he was on fire! Through the this haze of agony Doll realized what this meant. He would be punished for disobeying. Even if the orders were in conflict of each other. 

Doll’s body convulsed again. The flesh on his neck was almost completely gone, blisters appeared under the collar. Doll’s screams were caught in his throat, he couldn’t gather enough air to force them out. 

“I cancel the order,” Zira’s hoarse voice came through his haze of agony. At once the fire was gone. He flinched when she flipped him back onto his back. Zira was still alive. She clambered over his body. Doll hissed, she touched his neck under the collar. She tipped his head back and pushed the collar down. It put horrible pressure on the implant that made stars burst and dance before his eyes. She licked his burnt throat. Doll tried to pull away and shivered as the fire burned a path from her wet tongue. 

Zira stopped and pulled her head back. Only so she could kiss him fully on the mouth. “Return the kiss,” was muffled against his. Doll winced as his seidr stirred, encouraging him to obey. He didn’t want to fight anymore. He didn’t think he could take anymore heat. The room was sweltering with the fire and his body felt burnt to a crisp. He was too hot and exhausted already from pain. 

His seidr released him when Zira pulled away from his mouth. Her hands slithered over his body. Her nails grazed his flushed skin and only stopped at his cock. She wasted no time in tightening her fist around his now limp length. Doll stirred at her painful grip. She stroked him, encouraging him. He could barely manage the energy, but when he felt her hot mouth wrap around his cock, he knew Zira had gotten what she wanted. 

The ‘do not cum’ order floated around his mind as her tongue swirled around the tip. She swallowed him down, making that wretched order torture. Doll writhed uncomfortably, unintentionally moving himself up and down her throat, making it feel like he would burst. 

She slowly removed her mouth from him. But she held him in her hand. He was so heavy and so ready, it hurt. Doll found himself panting. Zira smiled down on him. 

“Do you know why the male of my kind have spikes on their cocks?” Zira asked. 

Doll shook his head, both in answer and to rebel against whatever Zira was planning. She laughed, high pitched and grating on his already frayed nerves. Zira slowly guided his cock to her glistening wet folds. 

She slowly lowered herself down to straddle Doll. Doll panted, her entrance was soft and hot. He gritted his teeth in sudden pain as her vagina squeezed too tightly around his cock. But she didn’t hesitate, even when his penis met resistance, she put more weight into her movement. Doll cried out at the pressure until the resistance gave away. Doll gasped, fully sheathed in her too hot body. 

Her womb contracted, squeezing him. He was going to burst, Doll was sure. He was too heavy and it was too hot and too tight. Zira felt strange on the inside, not all soft hot flesh, but rather, his length was wrapped in her thick coarse skin. 

Zira slowly lifted herself upwards, pulling away from his cock. Doll whimpered the friction of his cock rubbing against that strange coarse flesh felt akin to wet sandpaper. Zira switched from pulling away to pushing down. Doll arched in the pain. Even as liquid flooded over Doll’s cock, it did nothing to lubricate Zira’s insides. 

Doll’s voice came out in painful gasps as Zira’s pace quickened. She moved herself up and down on his cock. He was still hard inside of her, still not allowed to cum and Zira’s insides rubbed his cock raw. His entire length felt as if it was on fire. 

“You may cum now,” Zira said after she stopped her rhythm to become fully sheathed over him again. 

Doll shouted as he nearly explosively released within her. Doll hissed as he was engulfed in his own seed, it stung as it slid over skin rubbed raw. Zira’s expression was one of disappointment. 

“Other species are so lacking, I was hoping to have more from you,” Zira said sadly. 

Doll writhed underneath her and she was unimpressed? 

“The female Vinvocci were gifted with limited nerves once you pushed passed the labia. As rough as I imagine it feels to you,” Zira said, with her hand over her lower stomach. Doll winced at the added pressure of her hand over his cock. “Without the penile spines, we barely can feel a thing. The contracting is also reduced to the spines.” Zira twitched and her insides squeezed Doll’s cock. 

Now that he had emptied within her, his cock was going limp. But the squeezing pushed against him, still so painfully. 

“Watching you writhe beneath me has more of a chance of giving me a proper orgasm than your spikeless dick buried deep within me. What a disappointment.” 

Zira leaned forward in an awkward and painful pose. She licked his skin in a swift single movement. Doll’s jaw shivered as she laid fully on top of him, still with his cock deep inside of her. “But I do have my ways of...improving you. Perhaps with some experimentation you’ll do better.” 

Zira slowly lifted herself off of his chest. She sat herself up. She touched where their bodies met, she fondled his balls and slowly added pressure to them. Doll’s breath was staccatoing again. She squeezed him too tightly, bruising him in a painful death grip for a moment before scratching them with her sharp nails. She couldn’t break his skin, but it felt like needles pressing against the sensitive skin. 

Finally she moved her hand and raised herself up further. Her hands guided Doll’s cock out of her body. She sat back on his thighs as she inspected him. Doll cringed at the angry raw skin and the newly made sores that bled freely. 

Doll was utterly drained, he was in so much pain, he was too hot and so thirsty. Dully he noticed that he not longer produced sweat. The thought was gone as his cock was enveloped in wet heat once more. 

Her tongue teased his tip, but he convulsed as her tongue slithered over the missing skin. Doll cried out when her teeth nipped at the broken skin. Her mouth spat him out to laugh at him. Doll shuddered feeling strange and dizzy. His vision blurred. His body went rigid when she climbed over top of him again. Her mouth was on his. But he was exhausted as he didn’t try to fight her anymore or move away from her wicked mouth. 

“Doll, no sleeping,” he heard her order as his eyes drooped closed. He wasn’t sleeping, he couldn’t. But the order did nothing to stop the black blotches over taking his vision. 

\--  
Doll opened his eyes. His head was leaned back against the edge of one of the large bathing tubs that Magis used for guests. They were usually filled with hot steaming water that burned him to touch. But this water was cold. Ice cold. He sighed in relief. The burns eased in the cold water. And his rapid healing took over, reforming skin that had been burnt away.

Doll’s relief and relaxation disappeared in an instant as a green hand slithered down his chest from behind him. Doll jerked away, plunging him under the surface of the ice water. Through the ripples he made he saw Magis leaning against the tub. His head rested on his folded arms. His expression was fully amused. 

He could hold his breath for a long time. But he did have to breathe. Doll half considered drowning himself. 

“Doll get back up here,” Doll heard Magis order, even though it sounded strange and distorted from under the water. 

Doll obeyed and resurfaced. He was both furious that his suicide was interrupted and relieved that he still had a chance to enact revenge. 

“Feeling better?” Magis asked. 

Doll nodded. 

“You don’t do well in the heat do you? Unfortunate soul, that you landed yourself on a desert planet,” Magis said, his tone not apologetic at all. “How are your magic levels?” 

Doll lifted his hand and reached for his magic, he couldn’t do more than just feel it. “Hardly touched,” Doll responded. 

“And the ailments Zira’s room temperature caused?” 

“Healed,” Doll replied. 

“Excellent, come with me.” 

Magis lead him out of the bathing room. Doll stumbled when he saw Rober waiting in the hallway for him. 

“Its magic is full. I don’t want it to go below the halfway point. Other than that, it’s yours for you to play with for the afternoon,” Magis told Rober. Magis spared Doll one final look. “You are to obey Rober’s commands.” 

Doll gritted his teeth as he nodded. 

Rober smiled at Doll, “You are looking well.” 

It wasn’t a question, Doll didn’t have to respond. 

“Well, onward to our usual location.” 

Doll obeyed, taking the lead as Rober clearly waited for him. Doll led Rober to the guest room that was apparently and permanently his. With the door closed, Rober had Doll turn to face him. Rober reached for Doll’s balls. Doll’s teeth gritted hard together. Rober’s grip was tight, too tight. It hurt. Doll was ready to fall to his knees, but feared the painful tugging that would induce. 

“Transform into a woman.” 

Doll quickly obeyed. Rober watched hungrily. It was painful and strange how Doll’s genitalia slithered out of Rober’s hand and disappeared into a newly formed vulva. When Doll’s breasts bulged out of her chest, Rober reached for them with his now empty hands. The softer feminine curves replaced the sharp edges. 

At once Doll found herself pushed up against the door. Rober’s mouth was over her own, stealing her first breaths as female. Rober’s hands were busy touching her, everything he could touch. His body pressed up against her. 

“Touch me, down my trousers,” Rober breathed as his mouth trailed kisses down her throat. Doll’s hesitance burned her throat and her seidr made her hands obey. Her hands when down the front of his clothes. Rober was already hard and he twitched in her hands. Rober’s desperation spiked. He jerked down his trousers and spread Doll’s legs. A finger briefly touched the lips of the entrance to her core. Doll shivered. 

Rober shoved Doll’s hands away from his cock. He didn’t wait, didn’t prepare her enough. In an instant Rober shoved himself into Doll. The spikes sliced into the soft sensitive tissues inside of her. Doll arched and cried out. Rober lifted her up so he could angle himself more fully within her. Rober shoved against her, knocking the air out of her lungs as he thrusted rough and hard into her. 

Doll’s blood dripped over his cock and down between her legs, as he pulled out and slammed in in quick successions. Doll let out grunts of pain. She tried to push away from him, but he had her pressed against the door with nowhere to go. 

Finally he came within her. Rober pulled out in a quick moment spilling his seed and blood over floor as he stepped away from her. Doll, finding herself suddenly unsupported dropped to her knees. Tears streamed down her face. 

“The bed,” Rober gasped out. 

Doll slowly lifted her head. She was bleeding on the floor as seed still dripped out of her. 

“Go, now, to the bed,” Rober ordered as he got his breathing under control. 

Doll slowly rose to her feet. Her legs wobbled and her insides burned. She had to step passed him to get to the bed. He slapped her backside with his hand, making her jump, clench and yelp in surprise and pain. 

Rober climbed onto the bed after her. He spread her legs out. Doll didn’t fight him. What was the purpose? He would still hurt her either way. If she didn’t resist him he would take what he wanted and leave her alone. Doll’s breath hissed cross her teeth as suddenly Rober’s mouth was on her. She felt his lips press against her bloody wet folds. His head spikes pressed painfully into her thighs and against her mound. She gasped, hating the pleasure that filled her as his tongue darted into her. 

He didn’t linger long. He sat up and revealed his length was already hardening again. He teased her entrance with his thickening cock. He barely pushed the tip against her folds. Doll’s hands became tight fists as she clawed the bed sheets. Before Rober was quick, fast and brutal, now he was painstakingly slow. He took his time gently easing himself into her. The spikes along his penis slowly pressed against her as he forced his way in. 

Doll’s breathing was harsh and noisy. The anticipation of those painful laceration causing thrusts were throwing her into a panic. He pushed himself a little bit further into her. He touched her, rubbing his hands over her shivering body. His hands found her throat. He pushed the collar down, putting a terrible weight onto the implant. She arched into him to try to escape the pressure, but it only impaled her further on Rober’s cock. 

His hands tightened, she tensed as he cut her air off. He moaned in delight as struggled underneath him. He let her breathe and then began a series of slow thrusts. He paused, choked her and began again. Doll was drifting away from the agony. Her ears filled with rushing wind that drowned out his low moans of pleasure and her own grunts of pain. 

A prince, she had been a prince. 

He made an order. She could see his mouth moving. She couldn’t hear it, but the collar did, her seidr responded. Her hips lifted up to join him in the rhythm of thrusts and choking. Her body was not even her own. Orders were absolute, she couldn’t escape it. She wanted them dead. But Doll was unsure, if she ever managed to escape, she might not ever wish to return. 

Above death, above revenge, Doll wished she could have her body back. A library in a quiet forest, peaceful and safe and not hold the fates of lives in her hands, not have her fate held in the hands of others. 

Teeth against her breasts pulled her out of the dream. Tears streamed down her cheeks. His cock twitched within her as he came. Finally he let go of her and pulled out and away from her. Doll was left shaking, overused, blood and seed dripped from her. She hoped it was over. Why was Rober so...manic this night? Was he angry with her? 

Doll whimpered, his hand was on her hip. His other hand touched her. Pressed into her. First just a couple of fingers which he wiggled and made her pant. It wouldn’t have felt unpleasant, if it had not been his cock that had torn her apart just moments ago. His fingers rubbed against the fresh lacerations, making her bleed. Slowly he added another finger and then another. He stretched her. He could have ordered her to use her magic to do such a thing. But Doll could see he delighted in her pain and delighted in the desperate sounds she made. 

Doll grunted as he sank his knuckles into her. She whined as his thumb entered next. With his whole hand deep inside of her vagina, he smiled. She felt him clench his hand into a tight fist and then open and spread his fingers. Doll’s stomach contorted and bulged in time with Rober’s movement. Doll’s head lolled back onto the cushion and focused on breathing. 

Rober pushed his hand further into her, Doll half convulsed in pain and half in pleasure. His fingers touched everything, nothing was hidden from him. The hand that was not inside her trailed over her skin, touching the bulge, fondling her breasts. He played with labia stretched tightly around his arm. He flicked a finger against the sensitive folds, it made her yelp and clench tightly around him. 

Doll felt Rober pushing again, deeper until his fingers hit a barrier. Rober smiled and stroked the barrier of soft flesh within her. His fingers massaged the tight hole of her cervix. Doll lost control of her breathing. She lost control of everything. She tried to squirm away from him. 

“Hold still,” came Rober’s amused order, stopping instantly her struggling. 

Doll arched as the cramping twisted within her. Rober’s fingers pressed against the barrier. He pushed and pushed, fingernails dug into her. Doll cried out. He pushed again with the pad of his finger into the hole. With his persistent rubbing he stretched the hole and forced another finger in. Doll was writhing around him, he forced his arm deeper into her as his hand breached her cervix. Doll gagged on the pain, it felt like a blow to her internal organs. Her stomach seemed to rise up, the bulge stretched passed her belly button. She could feel every movement no matter how small. He twisted his arm, closed and opened his hand. 

“No,” Doll whimpered, feeling Rober pull his arm out of her. The mad twinkle in his eyes revealed his cruel plan. His fingers slipped out of her cervix. He pulled out to his wrist, but rested it against her labia, leaving the rest of his hand within her. His cruel smile was the only warning he gave before he slammed his hand deep inside of her again. 

Was his spiked cock not enough? Did he have to rape her with his hand? Doll cried under his ministrations as he pummeled her insides over and over again. He made her orgasm with his hand deep inside of her. She screamed and her vision whited out around the edges. Her vision was out of focus when Rober decided to finally pull his arm out of her. Red flesh and blood clung to his green skin. Rober pinched his fingers at her labia, just to hear her squeak at the painful sensation. 

“Doll, how much magic do you have left?” he asked unexpectedly. 

It took Doll a moment to find her voice, she still reeled from agony and pleasure his fingers arranged within her. 

“Less than a quarter has been used to control me and transform me,” Doll replied. 

“How much magic would it take to heal a wound?” Rober asked. 

Doll shivered at what his questions implied. “It depends on the wound.”

“Broken bones and torn ligaments, possible internal bleeding,” Rober replied. 

A million injuries and causes flooded Doll’s mind, what was Rober planning? Doll had no choice but to answer truthfully and knew Rober was about to do something horrible. But then...maybe it would be over and Rober would finally leave. 

“I would be able to heal it without my seidr dropping below the 50% mark. Unless the wound was made to my head, neck or chest, if I am rendered unconscious I will be unable to control my magic enough to obey.” 

Doll closed her eyes and waited for what Rober had planned. Something large and heavy and not flesh pressed up against her. Doll’s eyes opened and she wearily lifted her head to see. To see the large, thankfully spikeless, dildo in Rober’s hands. He spread her legs wider, he pulled her open to ease the thing into her. The blood was the only lubricant he used. The dildo was bigger than Rober’s cock, thicker than his arm. Doll did not think she could stretch any further. She screamed when her vagina tore. He didn’t stop. He pushed it in, despite what resistance her body supplied. It was only a quarter into her, so he pulled it out and shoved it back into her. 

Doll screamed again. Rober twisted the thing in and out of her until he managed to force it fully into her. Doll laid as still as she could, desperate not to move. 

“P-p-please,” Doll begged as Rober left the thing in her and went to her side. A hand went under her shoulder, the other went to her bottom. He didn’t listen as he roughly rolled her onto her front. The weight of her body pressed against the foreign object within her. 

Doll wept openly as she felt his fingers push into her anus. Rober stretched her, putting horrendous pressure on the dildo left within her vagina. He pushed and stretched her bottom. He finally gave in and added something oily for lubricant that burned her. Doll’s mind reached out, looking for that imaginary silent library in the forest. Someplace quiet and safe, alone, free from pain and everything. 

Rober’s cock penetrating her anus forced her back to reality. Doll’s voice was hoarse from her screams. He pulled her hips up, shifting the too big dildo within her, so that he could bury his spine covered cock into her bottom. Doll was too full. Doll was sick and so much pain. She wailed when thrusted into her, it jolted the dildo and pummeled her organs. Doll’s mind gave up, the pain was too great. Her vision disappeared into violent static. 

Doll wanted Frigga, wanted mother to hold her and tell her she was safe. To snuggle and comfort her in that golden garden. Doll wanted Odin to find her and to swing the ax and just end it all. Doll would have crawled back to them for death, imprisonment, to be Odin’s tool once more anything to escape this torture. 

Doll’s eyes opened. She was on her back again. The Dildo was half pulled out of her. Rober stood over her. He palpated her stomach, making her moan. Her voice was nearly gone, torn apart by screams. Rober leaned over her and kissed her once more before stepping away. He put his hand over the slight bulge left in her stomach from the too large didlo half inside. 

“Doll, transform yourself into a man,” Rober ordered. 

Doll cried as she raised a trembling and weak hand. She screamed hoarsely as her body changed. The rod inside of her pressed against organs and shifting bones. It stopped the transformation of Doll’s vulva into male genitalia. Doll’s insides pressed against the rod. Doll’s vagina disappeared and the rod tore a whole into Doll’s body. His male genitalia slowly formed, but the rod ruptured blood vessels, intestines, and cracked the bones that tried to form there. 

Doll was writhing on the bed. It felt as if he had simply been impaled by the dildo. That it had been slammed through the sensitive flesh between his balls and anus. Blood gushed around the thing as it dislocated his hips. 

Rober’s expression changed from hungrily amused to hard and cold. He pushed the rod deeper into him, only to pull and jerk on the rod, forcing more screams out of Doll’s mouth.

Doll was close to passing out again when the damn thing was finally removed. Doll’s blood soaked the bed and only stopped when Rober ordered Doll to heal himself. Afterward, Rober gave a second order for Doll to sleep. Doll’s mind quickly shut down into the much needed abyss of sleep.


	8. Still Doll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Blood, gore, violence, whump, slavery, nudity, torture, unwanted touch, non-con/rape f/m, non-con/rape m/m, forced sexual intercourse, sexual punishment, sexual slavery, punishment, burns, mutilation, delayed release, broken bones, heat exhaustion, suicidal thoughts, homicidal thoughts, orgies, anal sex.
> 
> So I'm on my period and that is making me crave even more whump...and it is making me crank out chapters like there is no tomorrow... 
> 
> Title of this chapter is inspired by Kanon Wakeshima's song Still Doll.

Doll returned to his normal duties, of scuffling on the floor like a dog for Magis. Magis made Doll sleep on the floor, or rest draped across his legs as he worked. Magis took to feeding him whatever scraps left over from his own meal. Time blurred together as Doll’s mind broke. He didn’t think about escaping, or revenge, or even death. Occasionally he imagined his library in a lonely forest. Where he could be allowed to study and conjure until either an error in casting or old age killed him. It was a good dream, safe from the pain of Rober and Magis’ cock buried deep into him. And safe from the emotional trauma of the truth of what Doll was underneath his lying Asgardian flesh. 

Doll had been assigned to Magis’ floor and with permission to sleep. Sometime during the night low groans and moaning stirred him awake. From his view on the floor, he could only see Magis, he was up and hunched over and he was thrusting. Zira’s moaning made him sick to his stomach. He turned his head and tried to block out the sounds and think about his imaginary library. 

A slimy sweat covered hand grabbed his shoulder, fingernails clawed at him, not strong enough to break skin but enough to make him wince. Doll slowly turned and looked up. Magis had reached for him. Zira was naked beneath him, but turned to look at Doll. 

“Join us,” Magis ordered. 

Doll swallowed hard and obeyed before the collar could burn him. Doll climbed up to the bed, Magis and Zira’s hands clawed at him, pulling him up. 

“Your mouth on her breasts, now,” Magis ordered. 

Doll’s head bent over Zira from her side, he put his mouth against her breath. Zira moaned and entangled her fingers into Doll’s hair. Magis pushed himself back into Zira. He pumped into her, rocking both Zira and Doll. Magis brought Zira right to edge of her orgasm before ordering Doll to take his place. 

Doll moved his mouth from Zira and sat between her legs. Zira grabbed his cock and jerked him towards her wet folds. Magis ordered him to lift up her hips. Zira let go of him as Doll pushed himself in. But it wasn’t enough, his cock was limp and flaccid. Zira groaned and Magis left the bed only to return with a needle. 

Magis slipped an arm around his waist and pulled him back. Doll’s flaccid cock slipped out Zira. Magis pressed the needle to the base of Doll’s cock. The bronze sheen revealed its Dalekanium make. It pierced his flesh. Doll twisted in Magis’ grip. 

A simple order of “Hold still” was all it took to end Doll’s thrashing. He panted as the clear liquid was pushed into him. It burned and numbed him at once. Magis removed the thing and discarded it carelessly over his shoulder. Doll heard it clatter on the black marble floor. Then Magis’ and Zira’s hands were on him. Rubbing viciously at his cock and balls. Almost immediately Doll felt heat spread through him. His vision got hazy and his cock became hard. Magis and Zira worked together. Zira laid back down, but held herself open and Magi guided Doll’s cock into Zira’s awaiting vagina.

“Do not come, until I say.” The order given sounded like it was coming from under water. 

Zira’s hot body pressed around him and suddenly Doll wanted it. He lunged forward, making her moan. He impaled her fully on his cock. He moved and twisted and Zira’s vocal response only encouraged him to thrust. A hand on his back pushed him down. Zira’s hips raised up as Magis shoved pillows under her. Magis positioned Doll on his hands and knees and gave the order for him to keep thrusting. 

Doll obeyed, pressing his mouth over Zira’s breasts and nude body. His thrusts made her arch into his mouth. Doll felt hot and needy within her. Each thrust was not enough, but it would be soon. Doll’s drugged mind barely registered Magis’ thick fingers pushing into his anus. All Doll could think about was the woman beneath him, writhing on his cock. Magis pushed Doll’s back down further, so he was half collapsed onto Zira, with their bodies interlocked and his bottom presented to the air. 

Doll panted as his anus was stretched open with fingers. He only stopped his thrusts when Magis told him to hold still. Doll’s hazy mind ignored the fire as Magis pushed himself into Doll’s anus. Doll winced only as Magis fully sheathed himself inside of Doll’s body. With a slap against his buttocks, Magis gave the order to Doll to begin his thrusts. Magis put all of his weight against Doll and Doll pounded into Zira who writhed beneath him. 

Doll felt Magis release inside of him. But Doll could not seem to reach his own climax. It drove him to pull in and out even harder. Doll’s mind splintered as he forced his cock to rub raw against the leathery sandpaper like flesh within Zira. 

His cock was on fire! And still Doll could not cum. Magis took to pressing down onto Doll to reach for Zira, nearly squashing Doll in the process. Magis’ hands wrapped around Zira’s neck. He choked her, making her tense and her insides tighten around Doll’s cock. It hurt! Doll was thick and full, he couldn’t cum and Zira’s body bruised him. 

His backside was being torn apart as Doll’s rhythm matched Magis’. Between their pantings, grunts and moans of pleasure was the sound of their flesh slapping wetly against each other. Magis came again. Magis pulled Doll backwards, out of Zira, but still fully impaled on his cock. Doll’s breaths were erratic as he slumped in Magis’ waiting arms. Doll’s cock was thick, leaking pre cum, swollen and purple. He whimpered as Magis took hold of him and squeezed him. Zira’s fingers joined Magis’ as they massaged Doll’s erection. It was too much. Doll’s seidr kept him from release. 

Magis forced Doll back into Zira and pushed him back on top of her to begin painful thrusts that did not allow him to release! It did nothing! But Doll couldn’t stop the drug, whatever they had given him made him desperate. Despite everything he still sought for his pleasure, but only managed to rub his cock raw. 

Magis came again. Magis pulled out of Doll, allowing a flood of blood escape his anus. Then Magis pulled Doll out of Zira. He knocked Doll onto his back. Zira turned over onto her stomach in a jerkily motion. She crawled after Doll. She reached for his hips and wrapped her mouth around his cock. Magis followed after her. He spread her legs apart. He pushed himself into her vagina, just as her mouth swallowed more of Doll’s bruised, swollen, length. 

Magis began his thrusts into Zira and Zira’s teeth scraped away at already missing flesh. Doll screamed hoarsely. But the drug, the drug was still in him, making him desire more despite the pain. His fingers reached for Zira’s spiked head and pressed her down more. His cock was down her hot wet throat. 

Magis strangled her from behind, adding pressure to Doll’s cock nestled within her. Zira pulled away for a breath that Magis allow. He came within her, pushing her into a full orgasm. Doll’s cock slipped out of Zira’s mouth with a sickening wet plop. 

“You may cum now,” Magis allowed. 

Doll screamed as finally he was allowed release. The flood of seed that exploded him covered the bed and Zira. Doll fell back limply as the need disappeared. Magis and Zira cuddled on the wet bed. A quick order for Doll to clean them and the sheets came, then Magis covered the three of them with a blanket. Magis shifted and forced Doll between himself and Zira. Doll weakly trembled. The drug left his system when they allowed him to cum, it left Doll sensitive and in pain. His flaccid cock was bruised and raw. His backside was still bleeding into the sheets, dirtying up his cleaning job. 

Magis and Zira’s hands wandered in their sleep. They touched him with gentle touches almost as if they were unaware they were doing it. Doll was exhausted, but on edge and trapped between his rapists. As they slept they entangled their bodies with his. Some time during the night Magis slipped a finger into his anus and Zira wrapped her leg over his hips, pressing her mound into his. Letting his cock rest against her wet folds. 

Their mouths moved along his bare skin. Biting, kissing and suckling in their sleep. Doll’s trembling must have awoken Magis at some point. So his master ordered Doll to sleep. 

Doll slowly came awake, once more in the large bathing tubs, meant for a whole crowd. He wasn’t surrounded by a whole crowd, thankfully. But the water was blistering hot, it made his stiff muscle melt. At least it felt that way. But Doll wasn’t alone. Magis and Zira were there as well. They ignored him as they were too busy touching and kissing each other. Doll watched through the haze of nearly boiling water, as Zira climbed over Magis’ lap and impaled herself on him. 

Doll made his mind wander to the library he invented in his mind. Thinking felt like moving through drying concrete. Doll’s eyes widened when Zira suddenly plopped herself in front of him. She tugged on his limp arms. Magis reached for him as well. They maneuvered him as if he was nothing more than a doll. Doll focused on the inventory of books he would have. 

Anything to not be in his body. Anything to not feel Magis lower Doll onto his awaiting erection. Doll thought about the ancient history of magic books he would have. His eyes bunched closed as Magis bounced his legs. Doll whined, his head against Magis’ chest. Magis’ bouncing stopped so that Zira could submerge her head into the water and capture Doll’s cock in her mouth once more. 

Doll was limp, there was no way they could get any use out of his cock now. Or so he thought. Zira’s expert tongue nipped and teased him into thickening again. Her head broke the surface of the water and she gulped for breath. But she wasted no time straddling Doll, over top of Magis’ lap. Magis assisted with directing Doll’s hard-on back into her. Zira and Magis bounced as the pressed hard into Doll. Zira strangled Doll to make his body clench. It made Magis moan in pleasure. When Zira released Doll’s throat he coughed as he struggled to breathe. Magis lifted his hand over Doll’s shoulders to choke her and make her body clench around Doll. Doll whined at the uncomfortable pleasure. 

Doll loathed himself. He wished they had given him more of the stimulant, nothing felt good now, it was all just pain. At least with the drug they made him feel...nice. Zira’s hands were around Doll’s throat again, threatening, Magis’ hands wrapped around Zira’s throat. Together Magis and Zira squeezed. Doll’s body tensed at the lack of air, clenching at the same time Zira’s body did from air deprivation as well. 

Magis came as he released Zira. Zira jerked herself away from Doll as if she had been burned. With Magis’ help she moved him back to the other side of the tub. Magis was on her in seconds of manhandling Doll away. Magis thrusted deep into her. His violent pummeling sloshed a lot of water out of the tub. Zira shouted on each thrust until she wrapped her arms around Magis. Magis came again and it sent Zira into such and orgasm that she went limp in his arms. Doll half watched their display and half daydreamed of his library, safe and quiet and alone. 

After the bath Magis and Zira separated and Magis pulled Doll to his office. Where he positioned Doll’s body over his legs as he worked. Doll’s body was utterly limp and spent. He didn’t respond to the touches Magis trailed over his face and throat. He obediently ate everything and anything that Magis placed into his mouth. Magis ordered Doll to suck on his finger, or on his dick. Doll obeyed, weak and tired to do much else, he hoped that Magis would just let him rest, even as a lap pet. Doll kept his focus on the library, he imagined the tiles, the stained glass windows, the elaborately carved wood for the shelves. He imagined late afternoons with the last of the sun’s rays casting orange and purple hues through with the windows. 

Doll’s library went dark and vanished. Light returned to his eyes as he realized he was staring at another Vinvocci. It took him a moment to recognize Rober standing before Magis. Magis spoke, but Doll only caught the tail end of the conversation.

“I’m going to be gone for three months. I would take it with me...but I fear Doll would just be a distraction,” Magis told Rober. 

Magis’ hand was entangled with Doll’s long black hair. He wasn’t currently pulling. Doll was what his name suggested and limp like a puppet’s strings cut.

 

“Do you think you can take care of my property for that time, Rober? It will be your first big assignment since your promotion,” Magis continued. 

“Sir, I have been in your service for years. I know how you run your household. I will know how to keep in perfect order. I will be happy to care for your property for this time.”

“And of course I’ll have you babysit my sweet Doll, do you think you can handle that?” Magis asked as he stuck his thumb into Doll’s mouth. Doll automatically sucked on his thumb. Briefly the thought of biting him flitted through his mind. Doll let the thought drift away. 

“It would be an honor to watch over Doll for you,” Rober said with greed in his voice. 

“If you do this, I expect all my belongings just as they were.” Magis untangled his hand from Doll’s hair to grab his ass. Doll grunted as Magis squeezed and pinched. “I understand you have an affection for Doll’s female form. You can use it has you please, but I will not tolerate it being broken.” 

“I will ensure that Doll will not be damaged I will take good care of Doll and your household. Everything will be in order. Have I let you down yet?” 

“No. You have not, you have served me well,” Magis sighed, letting go of Doll’s bottom to stroke his hair. Magis pulled his thumb from Doll’s mouth and wiped the saliva onto Doll’s lips, like invisible lipstick. Doll felt like he was in a trance. He could hear everything. He could comprehend everything, but he couldn’t move. He was too pathetically weak, tired and broken to fight back. 

“I guess I am just nervous about leaving Doll. He is my favorite after all. Maybe in a year or so, when he’s been thoroughly broken and trained he’ll come with us,” Magis sighed again before he pulled Doll up. Doll was complaint and moved as Magis directed. “I’m going to miss you my pet. Tell me you’ll miss me.” 

“I’ll miss you,” Doll replied dully. 

Magis grabbed for Doll’s cock and squeezed, making him gasp and squirm. 

“Try that again,” Magis ordered. 

“I-I-I’ll m-m-miiiss you, M-Master,” Doll cried as Magis twisted Doll’s length. Tears squeezed out of his eyes. 

“Oh, my dear pet, I’ll miss you too, no need to cry. Come, embrace your master.”

Doll wrapped his arms around Magis, not too tightly the collar would burn him for obeying a contradictory order. Doll sighed in relief as Magis let go of him to hug him. He winced as the spikes dug into his face. 

“Kiss me goodbye, Doll,” Magis ordered. 

Doll leaned back and then pressed his lips into Magis. Magis kissed back passionately, his hands in Doll’s hair. He used Doll’s hair to pull him back from the kiss. 

“Now Doll, while I am gone, Rober is in charge. You must obey him, like you obey me. Do you understand?” 

“Yes,” Doll said, looking to the ground. 

“Very good,” Magis replied, he draped Doll back over his legs. Zira stepped into the room next. Doll trembled in fear, but it was all he could do. 

“Everything is ready, my love,” Zira said, her voice was lighter than Doll had ever heard it. “Just awaiting the Magistrate and his loving wife to board. Did you tell Doll your goodbyes?”

Magis stroked Doll’s cheek as he nodded. He gave a sad sigh. “Very well, very good.” 

Zira stepped forward to put her hands on Doll. She petted him like a dog. “Doll will be here when we get back. But if you really wanted we could take it along. It is learning how to be so good after all…” 

“Ah, Doll would just be a distraction,” Magis disagreed. “Take it,” Magis ordered Rober. Doll tensed and wrapped his arms around Magis’ waist. “Oh? What is this?” 

Rober roughly grabbed under Doll’s arms to lift him. But Suddenly Doll found himself alive, alive and clinging to Magis. 

“It wants you to stay,” Zira said surprisingly. 

“Ah, silly Doll. You go with Rober now, he’ll take good care of you,” Magis ordered. Doll’s magic swirled under his skin, forcing him to let go. 

“I’ll see you both in three months time,” Magis said to Doll as he stood, took Zira’s arm in his and the two of them left. 

Rober let go of Doll. Doll found himself scrambling away and hiding under Magis’ desk. He watched Rober wearily. Rober went to the large windows and waited. For what, Doll did not know, until he heard the sound of engines fade into the distance. Doll remained on the floor, looking down. 

“I expect you know what is coming next,” Rober told Doll. 

Doll nodded and closed his eyes. 

“Make yourself into a woman.” 

Doll held up his hand and it was so.

“I want you are your belly, now.” 

Doll dropped to the floor. 

“Crawl to the bedroom.” 

It was almost as if Rober was waiting for her to disobey him. But Doll had no choice, her seidr forced her forward. Bare skin on cold hard marble and she pushed herself forward like a snake. Doll felt Rober’s eyes on her for a long time. Just as she made it to the doorway, Rober sprinted ahead of her. Once Doll was in the room Rober stripped himself of his clothing in haste. 

“Wait there,” Rober ordered and Doll stopped moving. Rober knelt next to her and ran his hand down her back. She shivered. Unexpectedly he pulled his hand back and stood up. “On the bed, Doll, on your back.”

Doll obeyed.

Rober climbed after her and started slowly. Licking at her stomach and her breasts. Doll’s nipples peaked when he trapped them between his teeth. He didn’t hurt her, at first. Her back arched as it felt shamefully good. Rober’s tongue swirled around the trapped nipple. When he moved from it to the other, Doll shivered as the cold air stung it. 

“Doll,” Rober panted, “You may speak freely.” 

Doll’s eyes were dull and tired, “Why are...you doing this?” 

“Because it is fun and feels good. It feels good to me, how does it feel to you?” 

“It...it is good,” Doll said slowly. 

“But?” Rober asked. 

“I want you to stop,” Doll told him. “I want to be left alone. I want to sleep.” Rober growled, biting harshly at her breast, making her cry out. 

“I’m not going to stop,” he told her. “But I can let you choose. I can make it feel good for you, or I can hurt you.” To emphasize, Rober took another bite at her other breast, chomping down painfully and sucking until there was a deep red bruise. It quickly turned her pale translucent skin underneath it, purple. Doll cried and squirmed. 

“Which is it going to be?” Rober asked. 

“Please, just...I...I...I just…want to-?” Doll whimpered as she felt Rober’s erection pressing against her stomach. 

“What do you want, Doll?” Rober asked. 

“I just want to sleep,” Doll cried out. 

“Hm, answer my question, do you want it to hurt, or do you want me to be gentle? And then I’ll let you sleep.” 

Doll gritted her teeth. She didn’t want it to hurt. It always hurt. And if she asked him to be gentle, would that be giving up? Giving into this role she had been forced into? The only thing she knew for sure was that she wanted to sleep. Her back arched as he bit into her side. She didn’t want it to hurt more. She knew how much more Rober would want to do, if any of that could...not-hurt. She had to take it. 

“I want-...I want you to be gentle,” Doll gave in. 

“Kiss me,” he ordered. She obeyed, but he didn’t bite and he was, gentle. He kissed her once more before ordering her to lay back and relax. He licked at her, touched her gently. He spread her legs apart and gently and slowly pushed himself into her. 

It hurt. It always hurt. But this time Rober was gentle. The spikes on his length scratched at Doll’s insides and when Rober began to thrust, it was a gentle slow rhythm. Doll still bled, but she arched in pleasure and when Rober filled her with his seed, it acted as a balm on damage done inside of her.

Rober gently pulled out of her. Doll was rigid. “What’s wrong?” 

“A-are you going to have me transform back into a man? Will you make me keep your seed inside of me?” Doll asked nervously. “Will you place a rod inside to tear me apart when I change back?” 

“Are you making a request to me? I can surely do those things, if you desire it,” Rober told her. He licked and suckled at her stomach and his fingers slipped into her. It was strange and not...unpleasant. Doll shivered and tears escaped her eyes. 

“Not this time,” Rober said quickly, “This time I promised to be gentle. I do want you to use your magic to make us both clean.” Doll obeyed.

“Very good, Doll. Now, I’m going to do something I don’t want Magis to know about. And if you step out of line I’ll make my rules even more stricter than his. Do you understand?” 

Doll nodded helplessly. 

“Doll, you must not try to run away, you must not harm anyone and your name is Doll.”

Doll’s brows furrowed in confusion. 

“Apart from those three rules I cancel the other rules Magis has given you.” 

Doll gasped as she felt her seidr shift. “T-t-thank you,” Doll told him with a new flood of tears streaming down her face. 

“I’m the nicest babysitter around,” Rober told her. 

Doll nodded, not sure if she believed it. Just this one time of kindness does not erase all the other times he had abused her. But, her eyes fell shut. Rober released her from the rule of sleeping only when given permission. She felt the blanket shift out from under her and then draped around her body. She felt the bed tip and Rober lean over her. She squeezed her eyes shut. Rober gave her a chaste kiss. 

“Sleep well, my Doll.” 

And Doll did.


	9. The Held Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Blood, gore, violence, whump, slavery, nudity, torture, unwanted touch, non-con/rape f/m, forced sexual intercourse, sexual punishment, sexual slavery, punishment, burns, mutilation, delayed release, broken bones, heat exhaustion, suicidal thoughts, homicidal thoughts, abortion mentionings.
> 
> I'm not sure if with this chapter the story is getting better or worse.

The restraints were unnecessary. There were cuffs tight around her wrists that spread her out on the bed. Her legs were left free. Magis had been gone a long time and Rober had used her as his own personal toy. Doll could barely remember her male form. She could barely remember anything beyond the endless days and nights in Rober’s bed. 

He hadn’t ordered her to hold still. But Doll did anyway. It was always safer to just hold still and to relax and if Doll complied with his touches, kisses and thrusting he was always more gentle, kinder and ordered her to heal afterwards. Finally he approached the bed with a teapot. 

“In this, is chocolate. It has been imported all the way from Earth,” Rober told her. He had already undressed. 

Rober climbed onto Doll’s hips, his weight pinned her to the bed. He held the teapot over her and gently tipped the spout down. Out of dripped in a steady trickle of hot brown liquid. It spilled onto her stomach and burned her. Doll arched her back to try and get away from the heat. But the restraints held her in place. It was reinforced with Dalekanium and it cut into her wrists. She panted and whined as it hurt. Vaguely did she notice Rober’s twitching length, he was aroused by her pain. 

Doll pressed her head back and forced herself to relax. It was so hard when she knew that tonight would be one of suffering. Rober was better than Magis. Always better, is what Doll told herself. Often Rober’s moods turned sadistic. Doll had to play his game so he would be kind with her again. If she didn’t his dark mood would continue.

Rober stopped the flow of the hot melted chocolate. Doll forced herself to relax, the burning was subsiding, the stuff had a sweet scent to it as it cooled on her skin. 

Doll jerked in her bonds when he tipped the teapot and the liquid splashed onto her breasts. She cried, it was too hot. She her breath became noisy as Rober spilled the liquid all over her in the tiny stream. He decorated her skin with the burning stuff in intricate patterns over her skin. She still convulsed when he stopped and he sat down the pot. Then his tongue was on her. He lapped up the hardening molten stuff. His tongue was cool compared to chocolate and Doll tried to lift herself closer to his mouth. He suckled at her hungrily. 

Suddenly Doll found herself wet and moaning under his ministrations. He moved his tongue over a puddle of chocolate on her stomach then trailed up to her breast. His head spikes poked her. But she ignored it. The burning feeling was gone and all she could feel was Rober’s mouth on her body. She hissed as his teeth scraped her nipple, Rober appeared to not know the difference between chocolate and flesh. 

Doll gasped as cool air hit her sensitive and exposed flesh of her nipple. Rober sat up. He knelt between her legs and bent his head down. Doll squirmed. The conflicting pleasure of his tongue on her sex and the brutal stabbing of his head spikes prodding her both made her moan and tears leak out from under her eyelashes. She squeezed her eyes shut and hoped he was done with her. 

He would not be done with her so quickly. She knew better than to hope for foolish things. He lifted his head up. He spread his hands out, he lifted her hips and felt around her buttocks. He pinched, squeezed and massaged before lining her hips with his. Where the melted chocolate on her flesh was uncomfortable and his tongue on her body was unwanted, it felt good. And so many things in Doll’s life had become painful. She wished he’d ignore his hardening length. She wasn’t Vinvocci, she could never take pleasure from his spike covered dick. 

Doll sucked in a deep breath before he thrust hard into her. The spikes along his penis cut into her. She cried out and writhed as the steady flow of blood tried to escape. If it wasn’t for her seidr and rapid healing abilities, Doll was sure she would either be dead, or her vagina would be so filled with scarred tissue that she wouldn’t even be able to feel this pain. Rober thrusted a few more times before leaning back over her body. He was still buried. His movements became more gentle as he leaned down and continued to clean her skin of chocolate. 

Rober shifted back and forth from overly cautious to too rough. His rocking hips slowed, but he bit her. His teeth scraped her skin as he suckled the chocolate off of her body. Rober ignored her whimpers and seemed to take pleasure as she writhed beneath him. He took a few breaks between teeth, tongue and lips on her body to kiss her mouth. The chocolate was sweet on his lips. Doll couldn’t help herself as she sucked it from his mouth.

Rober pulled away from her mouth to pull partially out of her. Doll shivered and squeezed her eyes shut, knowing what he planned to do. She braced herself as he pounded back into her. Her head tipped back in a silent scream as her body spasmed around his thick cock. She panted as she felt Rober putting pressure on her stomach. He prodded her and moaned. Doll knew without looking, the bulge of him inside her, distorting her stomach. Doll felt Rober pull out and the blood gush out of her. She laid there panting, this time she did not dare to hope that he was finally done with her. 

He was gone for a long time. So long that Doll found herself falling asleep. A light shake had her waking again. Her body was aching and in horrible agony. She was still losing blood between her legs. She opened her eyes as she felt Rober’s hands on her. She wasn’t on the bed anymore. Now she was on the floor. Rober manhandled her into a kneeling position. Now that she was awake he expected her to hold herself up. 

“Open wide,” Rober ordered. Doll could resist, be burned by the collar before her seidr forced her to obey. It wasn’t worth it, Doll decided. She obeyed and looked to Rober’s cock. It was wrong and brown colored like mud. The spikes were gone. But Rober pressed it into her mouth. Doll’s eyes moved to look at Rober’s smirk. Doll knew what was expected of her and she began to suck him. Rober had covered himself with the chocolate. 

Rober forced himself down her throat and she slowly removed the chocolate from him. She swallowed him down. She cried as the chocolate disappeared. The tiny spikes that poked through the layers of chocolate left a thousand tiny cuts in her throat. Rober’s hands were in Doll’s hair. Her nose and head pressed into his stomach. She couldn’t breathe. Her tongue sliced itself on the spikes. Doll swallowed more blood than chocolate. 

The pain faded when her vision did. Doll half hoped Rober would keep going until she suffocated. Doll hoped that she wouldn’t have to wake up again. 

 

\--

Doll rarely moved on her own, in Rober’s care. He would use her until she blacked out or she fell asleep. She’d find herself waking up in strange places as he would move her or have the other servants relocate her. Rober gave Doll an amazing amount of freedom, with all but three of Magis’ orders cancelled. But Rober kept her so busy in his bed, that she simply lacked the energy to use it. Rober was hardly satisfied. 

When Doll awoke from choking on Rober’s chocolate covered dick, she found herself in one of the bathing tubs. Rober was buried deep inside of her. Doll watched the bath turn pink from her bleeding vagina. She just laid there, insenstate. His mouth on her breasts, suckling at her skin. His hands wrapped around her throat. He strangled her when she was too still. So that she would flinch and ‘come alive’. Rober liked how her body clenched around his cock when he choked her. 

But this specific bath time, it wasn’t enough. Doll was far, far away from Rober, imagining that library. She had decorated it with plants, so it wouldn’t feel so stale, to freshen the air. To bring the forest inside. Doll added several water displays. She found the sound of running water relaxing. She could focus on the water and not hear the wet slaps of skin smacking into each other. 

“Ah!” Doll whimpered, she awoke from her day dream, with a dalekanium dagger sinking into her chest. 

The wound was superficial. But the bronze colored blade cut her flesh like butter. Rober dragged the blade from her sternum down to where their bodies met. The hot water lapped up the blood and it burned. The hot water also encouraged blood flow, it made her bleed more. Rober added more bloody stripes on her skin. Doll’s eyes watched the blade cut her, it hurt, she held perfectly still. Rober ordered her to heal and she did, she didn’t wait for her magic to force her into obedience. She didn’t need any additional pain. Most days were like this, pain filled. Why bother to make it worse? 

Doll’s eyes rolled back in her head as this time when he cut her, he was more intentional. He only had her heal herself so that he could work on a fresh canvas. Rober discarded the bloody blade outside of the bath and returned to his gentle raping. The bulging of her stomach warped the images of swirls and stars that he cut into her. He was beyond fascinated. 

When Rober was done with her, he allowed her to heal. He held her limp body in his arms as the bloody water was replaced with clean water. He washed her hair and he ordered her to relax. She went into her mind again to hide, even from the gentle touches. In her library she was male again, curled up in a window seat as the warmth of the sun kissed his flesh. Doll wasn’t Doll in the library, he was Loki. Doll’s eyes closed, imagining she was Loki, reading another one of his books. It was the one thing that didn’t totally disappear from Doll’s mind, all the countless books he had read before. He could remember them and recreate them in his library. 

 

Doll’s mind came back to reality, Vak tended to her. Doll had tried to speak to him, but Vak had been ordered not to talk to her. Vak dried her hair and covered her nude body with clean bed sheets and blankets. He brought her fruit to eat. Doll couldn’t quite figure out what was wrong with her. She reminded herself that she was down to only three rules. But she was tired all the time now. She barely had the strength to lift her head. 

After eating in bed, she quickly drifted off to sleep. She woke up when she felt the bed move. Rober had climbed in, under the blankets. Doll held perfectly still. He was going to rape her again. Best for her was to be compliant, relaxed, help him get what he wanted so he would let her heal and leave her alone. 

 

Rober slid his body closer to hers. He had no orders yet. But he would. He would order her to use her mouth on his skin, or to open her legs for him. It would hurt. It always hurt. But the sooner they got on with it, the sooner it would be over and then Doll could sleep and rest more. 

Rober was moving slow, too slowly, this night. His lips met hers. Doll just wanted to get it over. So she pressed her lips against his without the order. Rober seemed to melt into her mouth. He put his hands to her shoulders to push her back, to stop her. 

Rober looked into her eyes, he was searching for something, Doll returned to her compliant, limp position. Doll was unsure if he found what he was looking for. But after a moment he pulled her back into him for another kiss. His hands wandered down to her breasts, he was quick to squeeze and massage them, put them into tight peaks. 

“Wrap your arms around me,” he breathed. She obeyed. He kissed her, touched her. Scraped his nails across her skin that would not break. The spikes on his head bruised her face. Rober’s mouth moved down her jaw, he placed gentle kisses there. He ordered her to kiss his neck, to use her tongue on him. Doll obeyed before the collar could burn her, or before seidr was wasted into forcing her.

Doll gasped as he bit at her neck. He ordered her to stop, to lean her head back. When Doll obeyed he left a series of bruising kisses down her chest. The kisses were rough, but pleasant. Doll’s back arched, but more in pleasure than with pain. Rober’s hand wandered down between her legs. He touched her, it felt good. She moaned. Doll’s mind was breaking. She knew she was breaking. Everything she was, who she used to be, was crumbling away. Her name, was abandoned, her gender changed without permission, the prince she had been was little more than a sex slave with the purpose to please others. Doll hated what she was becoming. She hated that her identity was being rewritten. But what Rober was doing now, being so gentle as his fingers stimulated her sex, it felt so nice and she wanted more. She was so tired of hurting all the time. She gasped as Rober’s fingers pushed deeper into her. His tongue trailed down her torso. 

Rober moved his fingers away, to make room for his tongue. Doll’s body responded, quickly becoming soaked. He prepared her thoroughly with his tongue before sliding his cock into her. Doll winced as the spike scraped along her entrance. But he wasn’t using her dryly, at least, it could have been worse. Doll tried to keep herself from screaming and focused on what felt good. Rober set a gentle rhythm that left Doll gasping. 

“Kiss me,” the order came. Doll kissed him between her gasps. Tears spilled when his thrusts sped up. New lacerations were made. She bled and she cried, even with her mouth on his. Finally he came within her. 

“Doll, heal yourself and clean us and the sheets,” Rober ordered. Doll shivered and obeyed. Instantly the pain vanished. Rober wasn’t finished with her though. He moved his mouth over her body again. He left bruises everywhere, as he suckled at her skin too hard. He worked on her for long time. He didn’t leave any skin free from his mouth. He put her on her stomach and marked her back with his mouth. Doll laid in a daze, trapped somewhere between pain and bliss. Rober continued on and on, until Doll fell asleep. 

 

\--

Doll’s eyes flashed open and from her mouth burst a shout of pain. The blankets had been torn from her. She laid naked on the bed with Rober on top of her. Had she dreamed his gentle touches? Rober’s behavior seemed to have flipped like a switch. From one moment he was an almost gentle lover and to the next...He was thrusting into her. He was rough and brutal. He slammed into her as hard as he could. He rocked the bed with his movements. 

He was on her, in her. It hurt. She screamed. He didn’t stop. He licked at her breasts and she arched in both pleasure and agony of him tearing her apart from the inside. It was confusing. It hurt, it felt good. Doll couldn’t fight. His mouth was on her’s. His tongue in her mouth. His hands on her breasts, pinching and tugging at her nipples, making them peak and stiffen. He licked her face. The spikes on his head dug into her skin. 

Disgust for Rober warred with her hatred of Magis. But...This had to be better than what Magis did to her. Magis preferred Doll in her male form. Magis preferred Doll’s humiliation, exposed and naked before large crowds. Magis never bothered with making Doll feel good. Not like Rober. It wasn’t Rober’s fault that his species developed penile spines. 

Doll cried at a particularly painful thrust, but with it, Rober came. The seed was cool and soothing against the many lacerations. Doll hadn’t noticed before. He collapsed on her, even still fully sheathed within her. He reached for the blanket damp with blood and seed and pulled it over the two of them. He kissed her, ordered her to kiss him back. Ordered her to use her tongue on his throat and to gently nibble at his flesh. She obeyed and hissed as he bruised her neck, shoulder. His hands never left her breasts alone. He tangled her legs around his body, spreading her further. He ordered her to hold him. He began again, but this time with gentle thrusts. 

“Doll,” Rober said, between pulling in and pushing in. 

Doll’s seidr stirred, assuring that she was fully attentive, even as his drag and shove of his cock clawed her insides. 

“Doll,” he said again, panting. “Love me,” Rober ordered. 

Doll’s eyes widened at the order. Her seidr swirled within her. The thoughts of murder, running away, killing herself drained away. Like the bloody water in the bathtub. How much of her would be changed? What would be left behind in the end? Loki’s name had been replaced, Loki had become a female, Loki was gone. Her personality was rearranged and changed. And now, she loved him, her rapist, her torturer. 

Doll pressed her mouth willingly to his, she kissed him. She pulled his body closer to his and looked him in the eyes. “I love you,” she said. 

Just as he buried his face into her neck, Doll thought she heard a shout, or something breaking. She supposed her old self would not love Rober. But Doll wasn’t Loki anymore. And Doll loved Rober.

 

Everything was different after that night. Doll could feel it, that strange change. Rober gave her an unprecedented amount of freedom. Rober kept Doll in her female form and did not change her back. Rober let Doll wear clothing. He brought her soft comfortable clothing. He held her hand and made her food. 

“Doll, if there is anything you want or need you can tell me, I’ll try and get it for you,” Rober told her. Doll could barely believe her ears. What did that make her? Was she not a slave anymore? No, she was, she was still a sex slave. But Rober wouldn’t let anyone else touch her. He gave her choices...some choices She was more free than she had been in a long time. 

He even let her out of the house. The palace was surrounded by sand dunes. Doll did not like outside, it was too hot and it made her sick. A voice in the back of her mind urged her to shout to the sky, to call for Heimdall. Doll dismissed the thought. Why would she call for Heimdall? Thor basically threw her from the bridge. Doll was nothing more than a monster to them. Why beg to go back where she would be imprisoned or executed when she could stay here, on Sto with her lover? She asked Rober if they could go back inside and he let her. 

And since the night Doll confessed her love for Rober, Rober seemed to be more gentle. He didn’t use the dagger on her anymore. He started allowing her to heal immediately after sex. His teeth still left bruises on her. But Doll thought that perhaps she was beginning to like his teeth on her. Those visible marks he left that the guests could see, it marked her as belonging to Rober. 

Doll tried her best to stop trembling when she laid down before him. It hurt. It always hurt with the Vinvocci. It was just the way they were made.

Doll often woke to Rober pumping into her. The shock of it had long died away. She was used to it. She rocked her hips in rhythm with him. He suckeled on her breasts, making her arch into him. This was as good as it was going to get, perfectly balanced between agony and ecstasy. He muttered praises into her ear as he thrusted. The praises seemed to overlap the pain. She touched him out of her own volition. He moaned into her ear. She lifted her hips to give him better purchase and when he was done he held her in her arms. His facial spikes still left bruises, but Doll could ignore them. Besides, Rober ordered her to heal after each session.

When Rober wrapped the two of them in the blanket, she did not have to worry about the others harassing her. She didn’t have to worry about her magic being used against her. She didn’t have to worry about scrubbing floors on her bleeding knees, or being punished, or making tea.

She could rest and she knew any pain she received, would be followed in rippling pleasure. Doll loved Rober and she sought nightly to pleasure him in every way. She willingly obeyed the new positions Rober suggested (ordered). Doll couldn’t deny him. She loved him. She would suffer so that he would be pleased. And the look on his face as Doll pleasured him was perfect. 

And night after night, when he was done with her. He would hold her in his arms and give her the order to heal the lacerations in her womb or vagina, or to heal the cuts made in her throat. Doll found herself fearing for when Magis would return. Magis never let her heal herself after he hurt her/him. Magis didn’t like her female form. Called her ugly and disgusting. Rober never said such hurtful things in her ear. He praised her, called her beautiful and delicious as he put his mouth on her. 

One night He allowed her to heal herself at the same time as he made love to her. It took a chunk out of her magic to do so. But she could barely feel the pain. All she felt was him in her, on her. Loving her as she loved him. She moaned in pleasure at his touch, she told him, over and over that she loved him. When he repeated it back to her, her heart seemed to soar. That night he didn’t leave any bruises on her. 

During the day he let her seidr build back up. He gave her baths and washed her hair. He had her brought choice desserts and foreign fruits. During the day he would devote his body to her pleasure. 

On one such day he took her by the hand and led her to the bedroom. He gently had her lay on the bed. Doll didn’t tremble. She wasn’t afraid of Rober anymore. He would take care of her. Doll’s eyebrows pulled close in confusion when she looked at him, climbing up towards her. His cock no longer held the barbs. Doll stared hard, trying to understand what she was seeing. 

“Protective gear,” Rober explained. “Spread your legs for me.” 

When he pushed himself in, Doll at once realized that he had some sort of protective sleeve over himself. Doll’s eyes widened in surprise. The spines could not hurt her this way. For the first time, making love didn’t hurt. Doll encouraged him to thrust deeper and harder. It didn’t hurt. That day they spent together in bed. They wasted the day away on shared orgasms and pleasure making. It felt so good that Doll begged for more. 

Doll woke up every morning entangled with Rober. Doll couldn’t remember her previous life, it felt so long since she had shifted into a man. She allowed the bliss and pleasure lock away all the other memories. What more did she need than the man she loved holding her safely in his arms? 

But bliss could not last forever. Doll was painfully aware of the passage of time. As the day Magis was to return neared, she became more anxious, more frightened. She lost her appetite. She followed Rober around the household. She curled up in his lap and hid her face. He stroked her hair that was longer and curlier, now. It did little to ease her nerves. 

On the morning of the day before Magis was due to arrive, Doll found herself sick. She was entangled in Rober’s arms as usual. But fire seemed to rage through her stomach. She gagged. She jolted up and leaned over the edge as she gagged up bile. 

Doll had trained herself to hold perfectly still when she slept, so her sudden movement roused Rober from his sleep. He pulled her hair back, so that it didn’t catch in the sick that dripped from her chin. 

“Doll what is wrong?” 

“I’m sorry,” Doll whimpered, tears streamed down her cheeks as she gagged again. “I’ve made a mess,” Doll said as she looked over the edge. 

“That’s not important,” Rober insisted. His hand trailed over her bare bottom. They always slept nude together. “You are sick...why are you sick?” 

Doll carefully wiped her face. “I don’t...know.” 

“Use your magic, heal yourself from the sickness,” Rober ordered. His hand wandered over her mound and he rubbed her gently. 

Doll lifted her hand. She felt her seidr swirl around her. It eased her stomach cramps and soothed her raw throat. Rober had Vak clean up the mess. Rober put his hands on her, in her, bringing her to another painless orgasm. They pushed their bodies close together and their tongues lapped at each other’s flesh. 

The bliss ended with more fire being forced up her throat and out of her mouth. Doll was not so lucky this time and the sick went everywhere, over herself and her lover. When it was over she laid whimpering. Her stomach twisted with cramps. Rober gently lifted her weak form from the bed and took her to the baths. He cleaned her and himself. He made the water cooler than he preferred, to Doll’s preference. Doll couldn’t remember a time when Rober wasn’t so thoughtful. She loved him. 

“Doll, use your magic to find out what is making you sick,” Rober ordered when they were both clean. 

Doll nodded. Her seidr glowed at her fingertips. She pressed them to her stomach, seeking to find what ailed her. Doll’s unexpected gasp made Rober jump. Her lip trembled as her seidr swirled around a clump within her. No, not a clump, a heart beat. A heartbeat within her below her stomach. How had she not known? Both she and Rober noticed the bit of weight she gained. But they had thought that was just from regular eating. 

Doll whimpered as her seidr disappeared from her fingertips. Tears escaped down her cheeks. NO! She needed to know, she needed to know if he was okay! But that wasn’t a part of Rober’s order, the order was only to find out why she was sick, not to inspect a body that wasn’t hers. 

“Doll? Doll!” Rober called her name and caught her face between his hands as she thrashed. “Doll, stop!” 

Doll tensed, the collar burning her throat was enough to pull her out of her hysteria. Her eyes widened, she had nearly forgotten the pain the collar could bring. 

“Doll, what is wrong?” Rober asked. 

Doll looked up to Rober’s gray eyes. “Please,” she begged, “Please, let me use my magic, let me make sure he is okay!” 

“Make sure who is okay?” Rober asked. 

Doll’s hands went protectively to her stomach. Rober was slow to understand. He stared at her for a long moment as she shivered and cried. 

“My gods, you’re pregnant?” Rober asked. 

Doll nodded. 

“Yes, use your magic…” Rober said quickly. “Wait, he? It’s a boy? I have a son?” 

Doll barely heard Rober’s exclamations. Her hands glowed with seidr and she closed her eyes. She seeked out the tiny baby boy within her. Doll wept. He was perfect. She could see him through her magic. His head was bigger than the rest of his body so far. She could see his heart, just slightly smaller than his head. He had a strong heartbeat. His little hands rested on his thumping heart. Doll smiled. He had all of his fingers and she could see his toes. He opened and closed his eyes. He tracked the green glow of her magic. He wiggled his body, seeking her. 

“I’m here,” Doll whispered. The tiny life within her relaxed, soothed by his mother’s voice. Doll’s mouth gaped as she felt a niggling at the edge of her mind. He was reaching out for her, with his own limited, but clearly powerful abilities. Doll sent her little boy all the love from her heart. Her seidr told her his eyes had closed and he was asleep. 

Her seidr dwindled, with the end of the order Rober had given her. Doll opened her wet eyes. She was leaned up against Rober’s chest. He had one hand holding her up, wrapped around her, under her breasts. His other hand was over top of hers, where together they cradled their child. 

“S-s-sir?” Vak’s voice made Doll open her eyes. Vak stood at the doorway looking rather uncomfortable. 

“Yes?” Rober asked, not looking up. 

“Master has sent a call ahead, he says he will arrive first thing in the morning.” 

Doll’s lips trembled. Her hand pressed tightly her stomach. She hadn’t...she hadn’t thought of what Magis would do! Doll gave a mournful cry. Magis didn’t like her as a woman! He would have her change. Magis would have Doll kill the life within her!

“Shhhhh,” came the sound of Rober’s voice. “I’ll protect you both.” 

Rober laid Doll’s trembling form into their shared bed. Doll wept silently as she watched Rober pack his things. He was going to leave them. He told her to sleep. She had no choice to obey. But Doll feared...no, she knew. She knew that when she woke up, Rober would be gone and Magis would kill her son.


	10. A Child of Such Extreme Opposites

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: Nudity, Pregnancy, Pregnancy complications, neglect

Doll opened her eyes. It was dark out. She was not in her bed. Had Magis had her moved already? Doll jerked as she felt hands on her. 

“Shhhh, Doll, it is me,” Rober told her. 

Doll relaxed at once, she was leaned up against him, they were sitting in chair. He held her carefully. Doll senses were slow to inform her of the strange hum beneath her. 

“Doll, only these two exist, nothing else, ‘You are Doll and you love me’,” he told her. 

Doll felt the orders pull free from her. She could escape if she wanted to, to run and be free. She could kill Magis now. 

“What do you want, Doll?” Rober asked her. His hand gently touched her, smoothed over the rounding of her stomach. 

“I don’t...I mean...I want...what I want?” Doll stumbled over her words as she tried to form her thoughts. “I just want you and our little boy. To be together and safe.” 

“It will be so,” Rober whispered into her ear. He gently kissed her neck, cautious of his head spikes, so that they didn’t bruise her. She leaned into him as tears slipped down her cheeks. 

Rober had them travel over the desert dunes in his transporter ship. Small, cozy, autopilot. Doll could rest happily in his arms. And he gave her constant permission to use her seidr to look in on their child. 

He was only a couple of inches long. His heart was beating strongly. He slipped in and out of sleep. Doll could tell, with her seidr, that he was very much aware. He loved her. Doll could sense it. His love radiated from him and nibbled at the edge of her perception. He wiggled anxiously when Doll cried, when she worried about what to do if Magis found them. He calmed and slept when Doll pressed her hand over her stomach, holding him. He woke up and listened to every word, when she spoke to Rober. 

Rober allowed Doll to use her magic to watch over their baby. But the collar determined for how long she could do so, before cutting her off and leaving her to beg Rober to allow her to use it again. Each time the collar cut her off, Doll couldn’t repress the gasp and low whimper from being cut off from her connection with her son. 

Doll’s heart seemed to be in her throat when on the horizon of the desert a city appeared. It seemed to grow as the transport came in closer. Doll opened her mouth to ask Rober to let her use her magic to look at their son, But Rober was on his feet and told her to wait. That he would be back in a moment. He left her, sitting in the passenger chair as he went into the back of the transporter. 

Doll fiddled with her fingers. It was only five steps away from the cockpit. Oh how easy it would be to stand up. Take hold of the controllers and to fly the ship in any direction she desired. She could ensure freedom. But...that would make Rober angry and Doll loved Rober. She didn’t want to make him angry. She didn’t want to be without him. She loved him. 

The door that Rober stepped out of opened and revealed a stranger. Doll jumped to her feet and startled backwards away from the strange man. He wore dark brown robes. His skin matched Dolls, only it was darker and sunkissed. He had black hair and gray eyes. There was something familiar that Doll recognized in his eyes. But she pressed herself against the wall, as far from him as possible. Doll thought that it was only Rober and her on the transporter. Who was this man? What had he done with Rober? 

“Its okay,” the man said. His voice was familiar. “Its just me. I’m Rober.” 

“R-R-R-Rober is V-V-Vinvocci!” Doll stammered. 

“I’m using a shimmer. It isn’t the most comfortable of devices. But we are running from Magis now. He will be looking for us. A Vinvocci and dark haired slave will be too easy to find. But a Stonian couple, incredibly difficult. Magis doesn’t know you’re pregnant. So that will help with your disguise.” 

Doll cautiously reached out to touch the man. His skin felt strange on her hands. She touched his head. She could feel hair and no spikes. Her eyebrows twitched in confusion. “The spikes are still there, just unperceivable,” Rober explained. 

Doll continued to give him a confused look, but he didn’t further explain the technology. Instead he handed her a package. Doll cautiously unwrapped it after he encouraged her to do so. Inside was a dress. It reminded Doll of stained glass windows. The background color of the fabric was black and in the foreground of the material were shapes that resembled broken glass. At the neck line the they were yellow, but the shapes further down were green, blue, purple. The dress was a cascade of color on black. It was beautiful. 

Rober ordered her to wear it. Doll slowly changed from the night clothes Rober had ordered her to wear earlier for the trip. Rober’s fingers glided over her bare skin as the night clothes fell from her body. His gentle touch still sent shivers and goosebumps over her skin. He pressed gently where their son nestled safely and sleepily within her. Doll continued to move to put the new dress on, but Rober’s hands were in the way. He had moved them up to fondle her breasts. The collar heated in warning, putting her on edge. 

Then his mouth was on hers and she was kissing him back. A grunt of pain slipped free from her mouth as the collar’s heat became intolerable and it seared her skin. Rober instantly pulled away. Doll quickly obeyed his order by sliping the dress over her head. The dress was very conservative. It reached to her ankles and barely showed any skin on her arms and neck. The dress was well fitting, but also made with stretchy material. It would comfortably grow with her and her pre born child. 

Rober pulled out another brown robe, not unlike his around her and over her arms. He made her sit down so he could slip flat soled boots over her feet. Doll felt perfectly comfortable in her clothes, for the first time since she had become a slave. And wearing more than one layer of clothing made her skin feel more protected. 

Rober took over the controls from autopilot, as they approached the city. 

“Doll, you will refer to me as Henrik from now on...to protect our identities. You’ll need a new name as well.” 

“A new name?” Doll asked quietly. 

“If I refer to you as Doll, someone might recognize the name. So have a think on it, what would you like to be called? Also, you must never mention Magis’ name. He’s the Magistrate. Only acquaintances, friends and family can call him Magis.” 

“Loki,” Doll said. 

“What?” Rober asked. 

“That was my name before he...the Magistrate, changed it,” Doll explained. 

“Okay, it is unusual. But pretty. We can use it. So from now on you are Loki.” 

Loki gasped and gulped at the air. Her name! Her name had been given back, returned to it. Tears spilled down her cheeks. “Thank you,” she whispered as the last of the Magistrate’s rules had been stripped away. How perfect this was?! She was free of the Magistrate. Her name had been given back and she and her child was with the one she loved. Loki wasn’t totally free, she reminded herself. She still wore the collar and there was the implant as well. But she could live with such things, for Ro-Henrik, for him, because she loved him. 

Loki held onto Henrik’s arm tightly as they docked. With her free hand she held it over her pre born child. Before they had left the transporter, Henrik had added a wide brown scarf to cover her hair. Loki half listened and half watched in fear as Henrik sold the transporter to another man. Henrik only had a pack he carried on his back and a small side carrier that glided to follow them. 

Loki pressed closer to Henrik as they walked through a busy crowd. Loki was only half ashamed of her behavior. While Henrik had stripped her of all of the Magistrate’s orders and controls, she was still bound to the collar. She also feared that they would come across the Magistrate in the crowd. All the Magistrate would have to do is to order her back into her male form. It would tear her child apart and crush him within her male anatomy. Loki pressed closer to Henrik at the thought. She pulled her scarf closer around her, making sure the collar was perfectly hidden. 

“Welcome to the city of Blahque,” Henrik muttered into Loki’s ears. 

It didn’t seem like much. Just a few platforms and transporter docks. There were a few buildings made out of stone, from which Stonians worked from. The docks seemed all tan and peach colored skin. Not a single Vinvocci in sight. As they walked passed the platform, from the stone building there towered more stone buildings. No, Loki corrected herself. They were cliffs. 

Loki’s eyes were wide as they stood between the two faces of cliffs. They opened like the jaws of a huge monster. The tunnel forward reminded Loki of the void. Henrik led him in. The city was within the walls of a towering canyon. The path had once been a river that had carved into the rock. But it was dry as bone now. Rope bridges layered over top of each other connecting the walls together. The people had carved rooms and houses and marketplaces into the canyon walls. But there were plenty of fabric that made up tents for additional marketeers selling food and gadgets. The further they entered the canyon, the more of the hot sun was blocked. Their path dimmed and Loki expected the path to become dark as pitch. But rather Loki noticed the lanterns and lights and candled flames. Loki expected silence, but there was a bustle of activity.

No one took notice of them and Henrik led them further in. Finally they came to a stop somewhere along the side of the canyon wall. Steps were carved into the stone and a metal door was shaped perfectly to fit over the carved doorway. Henrik fitted a ring over his index finger. On the ring was embedded a gray stone. When he pressed it to the door the door opened. Inside was a small but decorative lobby. There was even a receptionist sitting at a desk. Loki stared at her. She was short, almost the size of a child. She was red. She had spikes similar to the Vinvocci. 

Henrik quickly led Loki away from her and to another door. It was a small cubic room that lifted them upwards. It came to a gentle stop and opened into another room. It was small compared to Loki’s chambers on Asgard. It was about the size of the room Loki had first seen when the Magistrate unwrapped him. But there were more walls that interrupted the space. It was also furnished with a lounge room, couches and a chair, a low table of tea. There was a large window with curtains. Loki cautiously peered out. They were on the upper side of the canyon. There was not much above them. It was enough to actually see the sun rise and set. 

“Sunlight is important for the developing Vinvocci fetus,” Henrik said. 

Loki glanced at him, unsure and a little worried. She didn’t say her thoughts. That she was worried it would be too much sunlight for a Jotun babe. The rest of the room revealed a small kitchen a small bathing area that was separated with a door and a second bedroom, it was small. The large bed fitted inside made the room seem smaller. The walls were made out of stone. It gave the room a very natural and home like feel to it.

“You must be starving,” Henrik guessed. 

Loki pressed a hand to her stomach as it growled in time. Her seidr swirled, forcing her to feel hunger. She felt her baby wiggle in discomfort. 

“I’ll get you something, sit on the couch and wait for me.” 

Loki obeyed quickly before the collar could hurt her. She sat obediently, feeling strange. She was only allowed on the furniture to be used. What was Henrik playing at? Forcing her to become starving and then making her sit and wait for him to use her? Loki shivered, feeling her seidr cut her off from the nutrients within her. Her son wiggled in sudden distress. Even without her magic cautiously observing him, Loki found herself more aware of him. 

Henrik returned from the kitchen, “Just a few moments more. You can drink this,” he told her. Setting a cup of tea before her on the low table. She stared at the steaming cup. Both of her hands holding her baby inside. It wasn’t an order, it didn’t cancel out the previous order to be ‘starving’. Drinking it would give her and the baby no nutrients. Tears slipped down her cheeks. Henrik was confusing her, she didn’t know which was the right choice. She had the distinct feeling of picking up the cup and throwing it in his face. But she could never actually do that. She loved him after all. 

“What’s wrong?” Henrik asked.

“You ordered me to be starving…” Loki said without hesitation, only realizing after she had spoken that there was no burn of the collar or push of her seidr to answer truthfully. 

“What are you talking about?”

“Your words, Henrik, “You MUST be starving”. So here I am. Sitting, obeying you and starving. All nutrients cut off from me and...and our child.” Loki put a protective hand over her stomach where her son wiggled is distress. 

“Cancel that!” Henrik said quickly. “I didn’t mean. I didn’t think. I meant, you haven’t eaten much today. So I thought that you mu-, I mean you would be hungry…” Immediately the feeling ebbed away. Yes, Loki was hungry, but she wasn’t starving. Her son relaxed as the supply of nutrients returned. 

Loki cautiously reached for the tea. She blew on it before taking a sip. “Your input of an assumption ordered us to be starving.” Loki’s expression was cold, sharp. She had not dared to ever make such an exertion before. But Henrik had to know what dangers his misspeaking did to them. What it could do to their son. 

“I’ll be more careful,” Henrik told her. 

Loki looked back at him and she smiled. “Thank you.” 

Henrik’s hand lingered over her cheek. He gave her a quick and gentle kiss before jumping up and rushing back to the kitchen. He shortly returned with a platter of food. Loki could not recognize it all. There was something bready and cheesy. There were meats and vegetables. Henrik was cautious with his words. He made sure that Loki knew she could eat as much as she wanted but was not obligated to do anything. 

When they were done eating, he cleaned up the mess. He took her to have her bathed. The tub was not as large as the Magistrate’s. It snuggly fit the three of them. Henrik was careful with her. More more careful with her than he had ever treated her previously. He washed her hair. He gently touched her, everywhere. He helped her out of the tub and helped her into bed. They didn’t have sex. Henrik’s fingers were everywhere, on her breasts, over the tiny bump where their child laid. He softly stroked her wet folds between her legs. But he ignored his hard cock. Henrik wouldn’t let her take him in his mouth, even though she did offer. He treated her like glass. The three of them fell asleep together. 

Loki awoke snuggled in the arms of Henrik. He was already awake, he played with her hair in one hand and the other his fingers grazed over her belly. 

“Loki, use your magic, check in on our son,” he ordered. 

Loki smiled, her fingertips glowed green. Her son reached out, his consciousness niggled against Loki’s mind. It felt like a nudge, a gentle pushing. 

“I’m here,” Loki said. At the sound of her voice her son moved. Loki gasped as she felt something push against her magic. It was like warmth. It took Loki a moment to realize that her tiny 9 week old fetus was projecting his emotions to her. Specifically, his emotion of love. He loved her so much. 

A green hand pushed her hand to the side, gently. Loki’s concentration flickered as Henrik felt her stomach. Her eyebrows bunched together in confusion when the connection flickered into being again. She could feel him, squirming away, twisting as if to get away from Henrik. Suddenly his emotional projections changed. First to fear and then second to hatred. Loki gently pushed his hand back, replaced his with hers. At once her child settled. Still fearful, but she felt relief from him. Loki kept the connection as she looked up at Henrik. Why did their son hate him? 

Before she could further consider the implications, Henrik helped her out of bed and took her to the lounge room where he brought her food to eat. He left her alone with her thoughts and free reign of the apartment to herself. The harsh sun that shined through the large windows made her shiver. She quickly moved to the bathroom to be sick into the toilet. 

The apartment was hot, too hot, too much sunlight. After flushing the toilet and wiping her mouth she went about to close all the curtains. She went to the kitchen to drink water. Her stomach felt unsettled. She was still too hot. She went to the bathing room and drew a cold bath, as cold as she could make it. She soaked in the cold water, her son finally settled and with him so did her stomach. 

Loki fell asleep in the tub for hours on end. She drained the water after washing her hair and changed into fresh clothes. She wrapped her hair in a towel and climbed into bed. Only because it was the darkest and coldest room in the apartment. 

Henrik found her there. When he did he coaxed her out of the bedroom, though she felt unanchored and wobbly on her feet. He fed her and then took her back to bed. He laid there with her, both of them nude. He put his hands on her, but was gentle. Loki enjoyed his touch, until his hand wandered down to her stomach. She felt him, her child, jump within her. As tiny and young as he was. He could sense Henrik and for some reason that Loki could not understand, her son detested Henrik. 

Henrik pulled Loki close, he wrapped his legs around her legs, his fingers fiddled with her breasts. 

“What will be his name?” Henrik asked. 

Loki was quiet for a long time before she answered. “Zenna,” she finally said. 

“Zenna, beautiful name,” Henrik said. “What does it mean?” 

“Born of gods,” Loki said absentmindedly. Her hands were over her abdomen. “Allow me my magic to check on him, please,” she asked. 

“Loki use your magic to check on our son,” Henrik quickly ordered. 

“Zenna,” Loki whispered, “Do you like your name? It is yours forever, I’ll not allow anyone to take it from you.” Loki’s magic created the connection. Her son projected love and joy. “Zenna she whispered.” The tiny baby responded with eagerness. He liked his name. 

Each day was the same as the first. Henrik would order her to use her seidr to check in on Zenna. After, Henrik fed her and allow her to roam the apartment when he left. By mid morning the apartment would get too hot, Loki would get sick. She would take a cold bath, sleep, drink water and then rest lethargically on the bed until Henrik got back. He would feed her dinner, then cuddle in bed with her, touch her. But he would not have sex with her. He treated her like glass. 

It went on like that for a solid week. The regular feeding kept a steady flow of nutrients to Loki and Zenna. As Zenna grew, she grew. At the end of the week, Henrik brought Loki new clothes, several books and writing material. The next week was nearly the same as the previous week, but it seemed like the days were getting hotter. Loki was excited about being allowed to read and write. She told Zenna many stories of Asgard. She only recounted the good memories. It was strange to think now that only Asgard held good memories. Considering all that went wrong in the past few years. How Loki wished her mother was here! But Loki could never go back to Asgard, not now that she was with Henrik and he loved her and she loved him. 

Each day by mid morning the apartment would become unbearably hot. Loki had to close the curtains and cuddle in the cold bath. The hot weather made her tired and sick. She worried that it would make Zenna sick as well. 

Half way through the third week, the apartment never cooled down from the day before. Henrik tried to rouse her but Loki was limp. She was hot and sticky, her stomach hurt. 

“Loki, get up,” came the order from Henrik. 

Loki cringed as her neck burned. Her seidr was sluggish to make her obey. Henrik didn’t notice how hot the collar had gotten until she sat upright. His brows crumpled in confusion. Loki’s vision blurred, the pain in her stomach increased until she was sick all over the bed. Loki sobbed. Everything hurt. A hand went protectively to her stomach. A chill went down her spine. Zenna seemed too quiet this morning. Too still. 

Henrik had left only to retrieve a towel to help clean Loki, but she caught his wrist. “Please let me check on him,” Loki’s voice rasped, still burning and stinging from the acid in her throat. Henrik gave her the order. Loki sent her seidr to Zenna. His heart beat had slowed. He was asleep, no, limp. Something was wrong. 

Loki trembled and tears streamed down her face she looked up desperately to Henrik. “He’s sick!”

“Can’t you heal him? Make him better? Loki use your magic to help Zenna!” Henrik asked and then ordered. 

Loki tried to gain control over herself. She sent her seidr to him. It seemed to revive him a little, Zenna’s heartbeat picked up. He wiggled sluggishly until Loki felt his weak attempt to send his emotions to her. He felt sick, he felt scared. He was too hot. Loki sent more seidr to him, reviving him. Loki relaxed. He was okay. He was going to okay. 

She told that to Henrik that Zenna would be okay. Henrik nodded in relief and then helped Loki to the bathroom and into the tub. He gave her a strange look when she asked for the water to be cold. He made it lukewarm. When his back was turned, Loki turned it to as cold as it would go, just a couple degrees cooler than lukewarm. 

He washed the sick out of her hair and then brought her water and fruit. He apologized to her for having to leave again. 

“Please,” Loki whimpered as he stood to go. 

“I have to work, else I won’t be able to afford to keep us hidden from the Magistrate,” Henrik told her. 

“Don’t leave me here, I can’t do another day here.” 

“Why not?” 

“It is too hot. It is what made Zenna sick. The apartment is like an oven, please don’t leave us here,” Loki’s hand went protectively to her stomach. 

“But the child is Vinvocci. Vinvocci prenatal care includes a lot of heat and light. That is why I got our apartment at the top of the canyon, to ensure this.” 

“Zenna is only half Vinvocci, the other half is…” Loki swallowed, still uncomfortable to admit what she is, especially to her lover. “Jotun. I’m Jotun.” 

“What does that mean?” Henrik asked. 

“The Jotnar are called frost giants. They thrive in an unending winter of cruel winds and ice. I’ve never fared well in the heat. And neither will Zenna.”

“But he’s half Vinvocci, who love the desert heat and the sun….?” Henrik suggested. 

Loki shivered, “A child of such extreme opposites, does not bode well. But please, do not leave us here again. It is getting hotter, we won’t survive.” 

Henrik sat back on his heels, contemplating everything. 

“If I take you with me, there is the chance that you will not get proper rest... Can you be on your feet that long?” 

Loki gulped. She solemnly nodded, “It has to be better than this heat.” 

Henrik sighed. “Very well. Let’s get you dressed.” 

Henrik helped Loki to get dressed after she ate the rest of her food and drank her water. He led her down the elevator shaft and into the dark floor of the canyon valley. Loki sighed happily at the cool air and a calm cool breeze. Already she felt stronger. 

Henrik took her by the hand and led her into the dark roads and passed many different kinds of people and booths and creatures. 

“Henrik, you’re late!” came a voice from one of the venders. 

“My wife needed to get out of the apartment, I am sorry to have inconvenienced you sir…” 

That was the last of the conversations that Loki heard. The market place was busy, there were too many people, but it was blessedly cool. After a while Henrik came to her where she stood behind the tables. He brought an empty crate and placed it on the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a disclaimer. Some of you may have noticed that Loki’s pregnancy is a little different to a human’s pregnancy. While there are some similarities I have added some qualities considering Zenna his half Jotun and half Vinvocci. So below are some comparisons between Loki’s pregnancy and a human’s pregnancy. And some of the similarities may surprise you. 
> 
> The description of Zenna’s size at about 9 weeks is accurate.
> 
> Loki mentioning Zenna opening and closing his eyes is not accurate for the 9 week mark. In human fetuses the fetus’ eyelids remain fused until the 22-23 week mark. 
> 
> Even though I mentioned that Zenna moves as early at 9-10 weeks it isn’t so far from the truth in human fetuses. Mothers can feel their fetuses move as early as 11 weeks.
> 
> Zenna reacting to Loki and to Henrik is a work of fiction for his age of under 13 weeks old. However the human fetus will begin responding to the mother’s voice at about 18 weeks and their ears will be fully developed by 24 weeks old. 
> 
> Zenna responding to Henrik’s touch isn’t entirely fiction. Older human fetuses react more to touch starting at 18 weeks.


	11. The Deafening Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: Body horror, Abortion, Infant Death, Fetus Death, Blood, Gore, Rape

Loki wandered the market place. It was a busy place with constant chatter and noise. There were a few musical performers. Loki stood before a flutist, almost enchanted by the music. It was strangely familiar. It reminded her of a lullaby that Frigga once sang. Loki stared wide eyed, shocked as with each note was identical to her mother’s song. 

Loki felt Zenna move. Loki put her hand over the large bulge that held Zenna safe within her. Loki moved away from the performer and wandered further into the canyon. The shadows grew, the noise faded, the cold air was a relief. 

“Doll.” 

Loki stopped, frozen in horror. No, No, No, No! Her mind screamed. 

“Look at me,” the Magistrate ordered. 

Loki turned and looked. There he was, the Magistrate. At his side was Zira and a whole entourage of guards and servants. 

“What has Rober done to you? Did you think I wouldn’t recognize you? But enough with games. Doll, become a man!” the Magistrate ordered. 

Loki screamed as her seidr complied. Her body shifted. Zenna twisted painfully within her. Her breasts vanished, her uterus was gone. Zenna broke through Loki’s skin. Loki fell to his knees, blood, gore and bowels spilled out of him. Zenna twisted out on the ground. He was half crushed. Loki scooped up Zenna’s tiny body, but there was nothing he could do as Zenna suffocated. 

Loki jerked forward, her eyes flew open. She sat propped up against crates. Her eyes darted around in a panic and her hands went to her stomach. Zenna was still there, nestled safely within her. Loki quickly stood up and reached for Henrik. The man was busy with services. But he let her wrap her arms around him. The moment he found a lull in his work he turned to Loki. 

“What is it?” 

“A terrible, terrible dream. But one that could foretell the future if the Magistrate is to find me,” Loki told him even as the tears streamed down her cheeks. 

“What are you talking about?” Henrik asked.

“If the Magistrate finds me, he will order me back into my male form. If that happens before Zenna is born, it will kill him…” 

Henrik put his hands on Loki’s shoulders. “I won’t let that happen.” Loki shivered. His conviction sounded genuine enough. Loki held him even tighter. 

Henrik made her rest more on the uncomfortable crates. He purchased her food and water. The marketplace seemed to quiet down by the time Henrik’s shift ended. He took Loki by the hand to escort them back to the apartment. Loki shivered at the thought of going back into that oven. She was sore, stiff and exhausted. They moved slowly and Loki had to rest before they were halfway there. 

“Are you okay?” 

Loki nodded. 

“Is Zenna okay?” he asked. Loki’s hand went to her stomach. Zenna moved as if trying to get closer to her hand. “Use your magic to check on him,” Henrik gave the order. 

Loki made the connection with her unborn child. Zenna was healthy. Loki sighed in relief, she opened her mouth to share with Henrik her findings, but before she could Zenna projected his emotions to her. Zenna’s fear tore through Loki’s mind. 

“Zenna is healthy, but something is wrong?” 

“What?” Henrik asked confused. 

“What is it, Zenna?” Loki asked, trying to understand, she projected back to him love and tried to express that they were safe. 

Zenna would not be soothed. He wiggled and thrashed, he was afraid. He was afraid, for her. Loki gasped, only too soon did she see the shadows in the dark move towards them. 

“Henrik,” she gasped. Her seidr cut off as she tried to get up and pull him with her. They were too late. Suddenly they were surrounded by Stonians in dark hoods pointing weapons at them. 

“Vinvocci Rober,” one of the hooded figures stated. Loki saw Henrik’s eyes widen at the sound of his true name. 

“My name is Henrik.” 

The hooded figure triggered his weapon. Loki flinched at the high pitched whine of the weapon. But there was no flash of light. Loki turned to look at Henrik when she heard him gasp in pain. Another sound like static filled her ears and she watched as Henrik’s Stonian appearance vanished, replaced suddenly by his Vinvocci skin. 

“Hello, Rober,” the hooded man said with a cruel smile on his face. He nodded to others. “Take them.” 

Loki yelped as she was grabbed. Her eyes were on Henrik. All he had to do was order her. She could use her magic to turn their flesh inside out. But Henrik was silent as he let them take him. He glanced at Loki. “Don’t resist them,” Henrik ordered. 

Loki’s jaw dropped and shuddered as the strangers hands were on her. One of the hooded figures pulled out a device. 

“Wait!” Henrik shouted. “You can’t use that on her, she’s pregnant!” 

“Take the long route with her,” the first hooded man ordered. Loki felt the one who held her arm tightly nod. The one holding the device grabbed Henrik and the leader. They vanished in a shimmer of light and the buzz of energy. Teleported. Loki shuddered again, left alone with the strangers. They didn’t talk to her, they only manhandled her in the opposite direction she and Henrik had been headed. 

Their walk was brisk, Loki tired quickly. She stumbled and they half dragged her. Without warning bile and acid surged up from her stomach. They waited around her in a half circle as she doubled over and retched onto the ground. She heard them muttering under their breaths to each other. She didn’t hear every word. But it was clear, they were upset with slowness and how long it was taking to get back. Loki’s head throbbed as her stomach emptied itself. She panted and her arms wobbled as she weakened. 

One of the hooded figures caught her just as her arms gave out. He lifted her up into his arms. She had been ordered not to resist. So all she could do was lean her head against the hooded figure’s chest as he took her weight. She tried to stay awake. She tried to pay attention to the way they went. But she was too exhausted, the dark was too dark. The air was blessedly cool and so she closed her eyes. 

Loki slowly found her way into consciousness. She laid on her back on a soft surface. She was hot and sticky and everything ached. She had no idea how long she was asleep. She barely felt as if she had any rest at all. She was half tempted to sink back into oblivion, to try and ignore the heat of the room. If she moved it would only make her hotter. 

The surface she laid on suddenly dipped under pressure. Loki shuddered as she felt the skirt of her dress being pulled up. A warm hand slid over her bare skin. It slid up her hips. Loki forced her eyes open a slit. She was in a dimly lit room. She laid on a couch and there was a man over her.

His trousers had been opened up to expose his erection. He spread her legs. Loki tensed, prepared herself to fight him. She wasn’t a sex slave anymore! Her hand became a fist and she sat up to hit him. 

The collar burned her before she could follow through her action. Henrik’s order of “Do not resist” was still in effect. Loki’s head fell back as she gritted her teeth. Her rapist barely took notice of her as he lined his hips up with hers. In one quick movement he shoved himself passed her sensitive folds. 

He wasn’t Vinvocci. There were no barbs on him to tear her to ribbons. But Loki was dry and unprepared. She was already hot and achy. His violent thrusting made her insides burn. Loki cried as her seidr acted like cuffs around her wrists, stopping her from fighting back as he pulled out, only to shove in twice as hard. 

There was no pleasure, no teasing of her breasts, or folds. There was no kisses or orders to love him back. He pulled himself out and slammed back into her. She whimpered and writhed under him. But he didn’t even look at her. 

His movements stuttered as he came in her, filling her up. Bile rose to the back of her throat. She gagged as the man finally pulled out of her. She managed to turn and prop herself up and she gagged up the sick that filled her mouth. 

The man made no comment on her being sick, nor on her tears, or shaking body. He only wiped his dick on the hem of her skirt before tucking himself back into his trousers and leaving her alone in the room. 

Loki hated it, the false comfort of the couch she had been raped on. She needed to find Henrik and get out of there. She pushed herself up. But sitting upright hurt. In the dim light she noticed drops of blood mixing with seed. Loki gritted her teeth as she forced herself onto her legs. A wave of dizziness caught her off guard and she felt dirty as warmth dripped between her legs. 

She stumbled over to the wall. The room was small, sweltering and felt like a prison cell. Apart from a single dim light the four walls were bare, windowless. In one corner there was a door and to Loki’s surprise a second door on the opposite side. The room seemed to lurch and spin as she held to the wall for support. SHe made her way to the first door. She tried to open it, but it was locked. It was made out of a thin sheet of metal but it was so hot that it burned Loki’s skin. 

Loki leaned back against the wall. The wall was made out of stone. But it dripped with sweat and was only a few degrees cooler than the door. Loki slowly made her way to the other side where the second door stood. It was just as hot as the first door. She leaned against it, it burned her back through her dress. But she slid down and sat. Her body ached at the painful position. 

Her stomach rumbled uncomfortably, threatening to empty itself again. Loki leaned her head back. She wearily reached for the door handle, but wasn’t surprised to find it locked. The floor was just as hot as the rest of the room. The floor shifted underneath her. She closed her eyes, trying to steady herself when she heard voices. 

She carefully turned herself around and leaned her ear up against the hot metal. She ignored the burns it left on the side of her face and she focused on the voices. 

“-Just trying to stay away.” Loki gaped, she recognized that voice, it was Henrik! Loki took a deep breath to prepare to get back to her feet and pound on the door. Before she did she heard him speak again. 

“Yes, I stole from the Magistrate. Loki, she’s his slave, pregnant with our half breed son. I couldn’t let the Magistrate get his hands on such a unique creature.” Loki’s hand froze in mid air, she held her breath as she listened. 

 

“Loki is powerful. Has these powers that can warp reality. But she’ll never be free of the Magistrate’s control. She’s got an implant and the collar that only he can remove. But I am betting my life on the creature in her belly being just as strong and as powerful.” 

Tears gushed down Loki’s cheeks. Her hand went to where her son was nestled within her. She couldn’t make out the words of what the others were saying, but she heard Henrik’s answer.  
“I saved up 3 years of wages to purchase that slave for the Magistrate. I didn’t intend for things to go so wrong. I barely have anything now. But if you think you can use her child, I would be willing to sell it to you for a good price, once it is born.” 

Loki scrambled away from the door. Her back hit the bottom of the couch. No, No, No! Henrik loved her! Loved Zenna! She loved Henrik. Loki’s bottom lip trembled and she gasped for air. It didn’t make sense. Why was Henrik saying those things?! She loved him. Maybe it was a trick. Maybe he was trying to trick their captors! 

Zenna moved sluggishly within her. Loki’s heart felt shattered. She was hurting from the rape. This room was killing both her and Zenna. All the while Henrik allowed her suffering. He refused to rescue them and planned on selling Zenna. “But she’ll never be free of the Magistrate’s control” Henrik’s words sent shivers down her spine. She thought. She thought that Henrik was going to keep her safe from the Magistrate. But instead...he intended to sell their child and then hand her back over to the Magistrate?! 

“No, no, no, no, no!” Loki found herself saying. She folded over, her hands on her stomach. She flinched when she heard the door open. 

“She needs a cooler room, it is too hot in here for her,” Loki heard Henrik say. 

“This is our coldest room,” one of the strangers said. 

“She’s not Vinvocci. She needs the cooler air…” Henrik insisted. 

“Get away from me!” Loki shouted at Henrik as he reached for her hand.

He stilled. “Loki? I thought...I thought you loved me?” Henrik asked, confused. 

Loki held tightly to where her son was fighting for his life. Tears drenched her face as she glared at Henrik. “I do. I do love you, with all my heart. But you don’t love Zenna. I will do anything I can to keep him safe!” Bile rose against her throat and Loki turned and threw up again. 

Loki shrugged off Henrik’s hand when he tried to steady her. She felt so crowded. There were others, Vinvocci staring at her. She hated it so much! “But, but, he is dying. And I can’t save him. And you want to sell him and I can’t stop you. I am nothing more than a slave,” Loki said with wide eyes. “You can change me, my personality, my feelings on a whim. I am nothing to you.” 

“Wait, what do you mean Zenna is dying?” Henrik asked. 

“You don’t care anyway,” Loki said faintly. “You just want him for the money.” Loki’s eyes closed. The room was spinning. She was so dizzy. The floor shifted under her and she fell backward, too tired to fight it. 

Loki found himself sitting on a grassy hill. Nestled in his arms was Zenna. He was so small. He was no longer than Loki’s hand. His skin was a teal color and small dull spikes peeked through his long black hair. Zenna looked up at Loki, who held him there in his male form. Zenna reached his tiny hand up to rest it against Loki’s chin. 

“I’m okay mother, I will always be,” Zenna told him. 

Loki jerked awake. Back in her female form. She could feel Zenna move within her. Zenna was okay, his movements were no longer sluggish. But Loki, she felt exhausted. The new room she had been left in was much cooler. Her clothes were gone, however, replaced by a nightgown that tied together in the back. She had a blanket over her. But it radiated coldness. It felt good on her aching body. Slowly she realized that was why Zenna seemed so happy and active. He found the coolness energizing. 

Loki lifted her hands up to cradle Zenna, but as she raised them, she found cuffs wrapped around her wrists. Loki began to panic. She jerked at her bonds and Zenna startled at Loki’s sudden movements. Loki jerked her arms up again and felt a pain at her wrist. There was a needle in her arm. Loki shuddered as she noticed the layers of wires attached to her. Loki thrashed, trying to free herself. 

“You should try to remain calm.” 

Loki flinched at the voice. She turned her head and there stood before her a young woman. She had long black hair that was kinked into tight curls. She had light brown eyes that nearly blended in with her dark skin. Her lips were redder than wine. Her face was adorned with freckles that trailed down her neck. Loki’s eyes paused there. For around this woman’s neck was a collar. It was much different to Loki’s own thick golden collar with the gems of the Magistrate’s colors. This woman’s wasn’t metal at all, it was a thin strip of blue leather. And at the side of it was pinned a smooth and elegant golden butterfly. The rest of her clothing was bland, made from stiff material that seemed to echo….healer. 

Loki gave her best glare and tugged at the cuffs pinning her down. “How could I possibly succeed in that? I have been raped, kept burning in a hot box, kidnapped by men cloaked in shadows. The one I love intends to hand me back over to my torturer. And he, the father of my child within me now, intends on selling my child for his own gain. And now I am chained to a bed, with no answers and no means of escape.” Loki didn’t mean to choke on her tears, but she found herself crying, unable to stop the flood of tears. She listed her reasons for panic. But it was just the tip of the iceberg, after all she had been through in her female form as well as in her male form. 

“Panicking now only risks your unborn child,” the woman told her. “You don’t want that, do you?”  
Loki shook her head. 

“I am doing all I can to make sure you and your child remain healthy and safe. I’m sorry you don’t like the cuffs but your….husband?” the woman said carefully. Loki quickly shook her head and ignored how dizzy and sick it made her feel. “Your...master?” she tried again. Loki closed her eyes and just cried. Who was Henrik? Or was he Rober? And how to describe what he was to her? It was all so confusing. “Um...Henrik was the one who brought you in, he suggested the cuffs. He was worried that you might try to hurt yourself?” 

“He knows that I know he intends to sell my child,” Loki said sadly. “He would make sure that I couldn’t run.” 

“I would suggest you to avoid running for right now. Rest, lots of bed rest and a cool environment,” the woman told Loki with a strong tone. 

Loki looked up at her sadly, “Even if I could run, I wouldn’t get far.” She reached for the collar around her neck but the cuffs stopped her. Her face crumpled. “Not with this thing around my neck. I was told to obey Henrik. He has given me instructions that I cannot ignore, else my seidr will be used against me, or I will be punished.” 

“So the best option for you is to sit here and relax, okay?” 

Loki pursed her lips. 

“If you relax, only relax, I could remove the cuffs. How does that sound?” 

“Better,” Loki said, she worked to obey to relax her tense body. Slowly she succeeded and the woman freed her wrists. Loki caught her hand before she could move away. “What is your name?” 

The woman smiled back and Loki slowly let her go. “Mariposa,” the woman replied. 

“Butterfly,” Loki said softly. “Beautiful.” 

Mariposa lifted her eyebrows, surprised. Loki turned away, with her newly freed hands she wrapped them around belly where Zenna laid resting. 

“He doesn’t like the heat,” Loki said quietly. 

“Very surprising considering his father is Vinvocci,” Mariposa said carefully. Loki glared at Mariposa. She sighed and grabbed a stool to sit on close to Loki. “You want answers, I can’t give them all to you. Especially with a thrall collar on. It risks too much if you are forced to answer honestly,” she told Loki with a hushed voice. Loki winced at the truth of her words. 

“Henrik is working with...a group of people. They informed me of at least a part of the situation. If Henrik is compliant with these people they will pay for your stay here in my care. I know the Magistrate is looking for you, but I have sworn to help you.” 

“Why would you do that?” Loki asked. She ignored the raised goosebumps on her skin at the mention of the Magistrate. 

“Because I know how much the Magistrate is a dick and I hate slavery. That’s why. I feel for you. I’ve never had a child nor have I been put in your situation. But I will do everything I can to help protect you and your baby. Okay?” 

Loki bit her lip. 

“You just have to trust me. And listen to me okay…?” 

Loki was still hesitant. But even with Mariposa this close to her, Loki noticed something else about her. She was young, very young and her accent was strange. There was something else about her that Loki could not place. Her eyes stared intently at Loki and her voice was conviction filled and Loki believed her. Loki nodded her agreement. 

“Try to rest, or get some sleep. I have other patients I have to tend to. Also, don’t mess with any of the tubes. They are giving you nutrients you and your baby desperately need. I’ll be back soon. I swear it.” 

Loki nodded and tried not to look at the needles in her arm. Her hands remained over Zenna. He was peacefully sleeping. Loki was terrified. Tears slipped out of her eyes as they slowly closed. She was just so tired. 

The next time she awoke she shuddered, Henrik was there. Mariposa was there as well. Mariposa was kind. She warned Henrik that Loki required colder accommodations. She warned Henrik that Loki and the baby could die if those needs were not met. That Loki needed full time bed rest and lots of fluids if they wanted this pregnancy to be a success. Zenna twisted strangely inside of Loki. Zenna could feel Henrik’s presence and Loki worried. It made sense now to why Zenna was so fearful of Henrik. But this innate ability to know...It was a powerful gift. 

Mariposa also found a moving chair for Loki to rest in. So that she did not have to walk. She shuddered when Henrik took control of moving her. Mariposa bid them farewell and Henrik led them out of the clinic and onto a humid dark street. Loki hated the thought of going back to the apartment. 

“What you heard me say…” Henrik started quietly. 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Loki said, trying to keep the tremble out of her voice.

“I said what I had to to keep you safe. Those people...they are the resistance.” 

Loki’s eyebrows furrowed and she turned to look at Henrik. “What?” 

“They are the rebellion that is forming here and in other cities around the planet. They intend to kill the Magistrate and reestablish the old Stonian laws. They would happily kill another Vinvocci, I had to give them something they could use. The thought of us on their side, or a secret weapon against the Magistrate is enough for them to help hide us from the Magistrate. I am sorry if you heard anything unsettling.” 

Loki wasn’t sure what to believe. Not everything Henrik was saying was true, but not all of it was false and Loki could not figure which was which.  
“You said you would sell Zenna to them,” Loki said slowly. 

“I would have told them anything to ensure our safety,” Henrik told her. That statement was true, but it didn’t confirm or deny what Loki said. She bit her tongue for now and turned away from him. 

Loki shuddered as they neared their apartment building. “Please don’t make me go in,” Loki begged. Her heart hurting that she had to. 

“It isn’t safe for you on the streets. We won't be long. I just have to negotiate for a new apartment,” Henrik told her. 

“It is too hot in there. Please don’t make us go,” Loki’s hand protectively went to where Zenna slept. Henrik looked worried. 

“If you try to run…” he started to say. 

“I cannot run, it puts Zenna at risk. And where is it that I should go? I have no one.” 

“Very well,” Henrik muttered. He moved Loki’s chair close to the front door but out of the immediate sight of the passersby. “I shouldn’t be long,” he promised. He kissed her forehead and Loki could not help but to lean into his kiss. Her logic and heart warred with each other. Her logic knew fully well that her heart that loved him was only due to the order he gave her. And her heart said it didn’t matter. Her hands wrapped around the collar. She hated this. Identity was so confusing on its own without a collar changing her mind and personality. 

“Doll?” 

Loki’s head lifted up in a hurry. Approaching her in a hurry was the Magistrate. Loki’s throat closed as her mouth gaped like a fish out of water.

No. No, no, no, no, no, no, NO! Her dream. It was coming true. There he was the Magistrate. He crossed the gap between them. She flinched as his hand caught her jaw. Loki couldn’t move. Her heart thudded loudly in her ear. Zenna thrashed in fear. Loki’s lower lip trembled. The Magistrate Looked down at Loki’s small bump over her belly, where her hands protectively held Zenna. 

“What has Rober done to you?”


End file.
